Random Acts of Kindness
by leavesfallingup
Summary: A moving sermon leads to a random act of kindness that impacts the lives of the Darcys and changes the course of their story. What will be the final result for Elizabeth and Darcy?
1. A Mysterious Bequest

**Random Acts of Kindness**

 _A moving sermon and a random act of kindness impacts the lives of the Darcys and changes the course of their story. What will be the final result for Elizabeth and Darcy?_

 **A/N:** _I still have several epilogues for Incident. I also plan on revising the entire story to fix errors and improve certain parts. For now, a lighter story._

 **Prologue – a mysterious bequest**

Fitzwilliam Darcy stood with his Uncle and Aunt Fitzwilliam, the Earl and Countess Matlock, and slowly sipped his coffee. The post-funeral guests had been greeted, condolences had been offered and received, and a seemingly endless stream of mindless conversations had been endured. Thankfully, only the crassest of the match-making mothers had tried to impose their daughters on him in this time of grief. The near proximity of his distinguished relatives probably helped to quell any such temptation. Of course, Darcy knew that it was only a temporary reprieve.

At twenty-three, Darcy was now the patriarch and master of a vast and powerful fortune. The Darcy family had lost their titles long before by choosing the wrong side of a political struggle, but they had regained, retained, and greatly added to their properties in England, Scotland, Ireland, and even in the Americas. It didn't hurt, at least in the minds of the match-making mamas and their hopeful daughters, that new Mr. Darcy was tall, broad-shouldered, and ridiculously handsome. Darcy was barely handling his grief and already felt like a fox in the hunt.

The last thing that he wanted right now was to involve himself with a woman. So it came as a surprise when, on scanning the crowded ballroom, his eye caught on a young lady with dark brunette, almost black hair, and captivating eyes. She was young, maybe fifteen, petite, with a light and pleasing figure. She was tanned more than was considered stylish for ladies and her dress was obviously not of the same quality as many of the first tier guests offering condolences. Yet something about her held his gaze… and then he realized that there were tears in her eyes; genuine tears. This young lady was truly grieving, and she was a complete stranger to him.

He had just enough time to realize that she was accompanied by an older, stylish couple before his attention was called away by his Aunt Matlock. She turned his notice to an older man, the Duke of Arlington, who shook his hand, offered his kind condolences, and invited Darcy to visit his estate sometime soon. Darcy remembered the man's son from Cambridge. He also recalled that the Duke had three unmarried and very abrasive daughters. Darcy was as polite as possible, but resolved to never accept that particular invitation.

By the time that the Duke had moved on, the young lady and her companions were nowhere to be seen. Despite admonishing himself not to, he frequently scanned the room for the next hour. Then, finally, as many of the guests had called for their carriages and departed, Darcy saw her. He spotted the fascinating young lady while looking through the window down to the lake. His attention had been drawn her in wonder was because he actually witnessed his bashful little sister, Georgiana, talking animatedly to the lady. And then he saw his sister hugging the older girl. Even more intrigued, he immediately started to walk towards the nearest exit, but then...

"Fitzwilliam!" a haughty, demanding voice rang out. Darcy groaned silently and fought the urge to roll his eyes. He turned to see that his other aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, had finally risen from her slumber. Her usual habit was to rise early, so Darcy suspected that his Uncle Matlock had somehow arranged for something extra in her late-night draught. Otherwise, she would have spent the morning dominating the scene, as if she, and not Fitzwilliam Darcy, was now in charge of Pemberley. His father had warned his on his deathbed that his aunt had always had designs on the Darcy estates.

She was now taking up the largest chair in the room, which she had somehow moved near the fireplace in such a way as to suggest that she was holding court. "Fitzwilliam, now that the guests are departing, I believe that it is time that we discuss important issues: your marriage to my Anne, and my guardianship of Georgiana."

Thankfully, the Matlocks had anticipated their sister's actions, so they quickly stepped into the fray to support Darcy and quell Catherine's strident demands. The last will and testament would not be read until the afternoon. Lord Matlock was the executor and he knew every detail. Despite all of this, it still took another hour before the lady, _a very generous term in Darcy's own mind_ , was temporarily quieted. The intriguing young stranger was forgotten.

At the reading of the will it was decided that, with the exception of his uncle, the other family members would only be privy to their own bequests. As expected, Lady Catherine threw a fit when Darcy and his cousin, Major Fitzwilliam, were named as the guardians of Georgiana. She also protested her removal from the proceedings. But Lord Matlock was her older brother and the patriarch of the Fitzwilliam clan. He held firm. She left. Darcy was glad that she did go, because it was then that the solicitor read the various bequests for family retainers and for others not directly related to the Darcys.

Catherine, being naturally grasping, saw no reason that family money should be given to servants or others. She had fought her own deceased husband's will, managing through stubbornness and artifice to retain many of the gifts intended for those who had been faithful to Baronet Louis de Bourgh. This shame was known to all of the family, so the elder Darcy had made sure that his sister-in-law would have no part in the distribution of his own will.

Darcy agreed with his father. He did not begrudge any of the expected bequests assigned in the will. George Darcy's faithful valet would live comfortably for the rest of his life. Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds and Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, the respective butlers and head housekeepers of Pemberley and Darcy House, the London mansion, could retire quite well, if that was their desire. Other faithful servants, clergy, an artist, and several business associates, would benefit either monetarily, through the assignment of small properties, or in shares. Darcy was pleased to adhere to each of these provisions in his fathers will.

Only two bequests gave Fitzwilliam Darcy any cause for concern. The first was the assignment of the living for the Parson of Kympton, one of the two market towns that had risen centuries before under the Darcy family's domain. The intended recipient, George Wickham, had been Darcy's closest friend and ally during their early years. He was the son of Pemberley's faithful steward. The elder Wickham had served as a Lieutenant under Colonel George Darcy, had followed the elder Darcy into civilian life, and had become the respected steward of Pemberley and the factor for the other vast Darcy properties. When his son was born, he named him after his friend and asked George Darcy to act as godfather. When he had died suddenly trying to stop a fire at a tenant house, the godfather had stepped in and raised Wickham's son, even sending him to Cambridge with Fitzwilliam.

Unfortunately, by this time Fitzwilliam Darcy had seen traits in his childhood friend that caused the two to pursue different paths. George Wickham became fascinated with racing, gambling, drinking, and women. He seldom attended class, yet he used his remarkable charisma to keep from being sent down. He lived beyond his means, ran with a profligate crowd, and became convinced that he was entitled to more of the Darcy fortune. All of this would have been bad enough, but he also demonstrated a propensity for seducing young and impressionable girls. Had he been content to pursue the fast and willing, that might have been excused. Instead, George Wickham had begun leaving a trail of ruined and even pregnant young women wherever he went. He was the last person that Darcy was willing to inflict on the good people of Kympton. _I hope that the incumbent lives for a long, long time._

The second bequest that bothered Darcy was a gift of five-thousand pounds to one Miss Elizabeth Bennet, of Hertfordshire. Darcy had never heard of this person and he was certain that there was no family relation. So who was this woman? As much as Darcy hated the thought, the most obvious conclusion was that his father had taken a mistress. He couldn't begrudge this to his father; his mother had died ten years ago, so it wasn't unusual for such to happen. In fact, among the Ton, it was almost expected. Yet it didn't fit with his father's character. From an early age George Darcy had addressed the issues of proper behavior towards women to his son. He had preached the concept of marital faithfulness and felicity. He had also discouraged Fitzwilliam from society's practice of taking a mistress or even visiting willing widows.

 _No, I don't believe that father…_ Except that, three years ago, his father had changed. For the first seven years after the death of his wife, George Darcy had seemed like only half a man. He went about his duties, but lived like a hermit. He visited with his children, but seemed almost the shadow of a father. And then, three years ago, he had suddenly become active again. He smiled more, spent time with his son, and finally seemed to cherish Georgiana. He still avoided balls, but he often attended other social events. He visited his son at Cambridge and even took him to visit his various estates during vacations. Their relationship became a friendship and the last three years had been a joy for Fitzwilliam. So when a sudden epidemic of influenza struck George Darcy down, it had come as a horrible blow to his children.

Fitzwilliam sat back in the chair that was now his, in the office that was now his, and closed his eyes for a few moments to remember the past three years. _Well, if he did have a mistress, then this woman, Elizabeth Bennet, must have been good for him. I can't approve, but I also can't begrudge this bequest if she's responsible for bringing him back to life._

He decided to allow the solicitor to fulfill this final bequest without protest, and then turned his thoughts to other estate matters.

 **Chapter One – Surprising Returns**

Even though his father had worked with him to ensure a smooth transition, it took several months before Fitzwilliam Darcy truly felt in control of the Darcy holdings. Despite this, he took a page from his father's final years and made sure to spend as much time as possible with his little sister.

Georgiana was a delight. In her younger years, without a mother and with a detached father, she had been shy and withdrawn. After their father's recovery, Georgiana had blossomed into a confident and even slightly impertinent young lady. Fitzwilliam was taken aback at first, but he quickly found that he enjoyed this more effervescent little person immensely. She had taken her father's sudden passing hard, but seemed to recover.

Fitzwilliam often took rambling walks with his lively little sister, both on the vast Pemberley trails and in the parks of London. They talked of many things and he was often surprised at the liveliness of her mind and the depths of her interests. Georgiana often spoke of or quoted a "Lizzie," a girl he assumed must be one of Georgie's school friends. The girl must truly be something, because she had gifted Georgiana with many words of wisdom. _I'm glad that she's made such a wise friend,_ he allowed, _with friends like that, she probably won't get into too much trouble at school._

It was after Georgiana's return to her finishing school that the Darcy solicitor requested an unscheduled meeting. Darcy ordered a lunch for two brought to his office and invited the solicitor to join him. Albert Williamson entered the office looking rather bemused, if not a bit sheepish. "Sir… I have a very unusual problem…"

For as long as Darcy had known the man, he had never seen him flustered, so he became more rigid in his chair as he asked, "What manner of problem?"

Williamson extracted a letter from his satchel and extended it to Darcy, "Well sir… it seems that Elizabeth Bennet, has kindly requested that we take back your father's bequest."

Darcy's eyebrows shot up. Several of the recipients of his father's posthumous beneficence had politely demurred before accepting, but nobody else had refused a bequest. "But it has been almost seven months since we executed the will. Why now?"

Williamson smiled with chagrin, "It seems that it has taken the young lady this long to convince her guardians of her point-of-view on the issue."

Darcy almost shot out of his seat at the word "guardians." Until this point he had been convinced that the lady in question was an adult… and he had reluctantly concluded that she must, in fact, have been his father's mistress. If she had guardians, then that couldn't be the case… but if not…"

Coldly, he demanded, "Just who is Elizabeth Bennet, Mister Williamson?"

Albert Williamson smiled, "Don't worry, Sir. She is not what you think. She was not your father's mistress, nor is she an illegitimate child, either of your father or of anyone closely related to your family." By this allusion, Darcy knew that Williamson was referring to George Wickham. He was ashamed for thinking the first, and relieved that it wasn't the second. Wickham had left several illegitimate children that Darcy was aware of. In fact, two of them were safely under the care of Darcy's largesse, a reality that he had concealed from his father.

In a much calmer tone he repeated, "Then, Mr. Williamson, who is Elizabeth Bennet?"

"She is a remarkable young woman, Mr. Darcy. But I think that the explanation for her connection to your family would be better coming from her own words. She included a letter for you which, though it might seem inappropriate to write to a single man in most contexts, I believe is apropos and acceptable in this instance."

Darcy looked at the letter on the desk. It was addressed to him in a neat, feminine hand. "Have you read this, then?"

"Not your letter, Mr. Darcy, but she included your letter in one to me. She felt that this step was necessary to ensure that you were willing to receive her letter to you in a proper frame of mind. Having read her words, I feel that it would be proper for you to accept this letter."

Darcy looked from the letter to the man, and then nodded. At that moment Mrs. Reynolds arrived personally with the lunch service. After thanking her, he turned back to Williamson, "As I might have questions concerning this letter, I hope that you won't mind if I read it now. Please serve yourself and enjoy our cook's fine food."

With an anticipation that he didn't quite understand, Darcy broke the seal on the letter and began to read:

 _Dear Sir,_

 _I apologize at the outset for writing to you directly, but felt it necessary to personally explain the return of your father's bequest. It is not my wish to, in any way, belittle or begrudge his kindness towards me. However, I cannot feel right for receiving such an amount for what amounts to a random act of kindness on my part._

 _Perhaps I should explain. Three years ago…_

ooOoOoo

 _Three years ago…_

George Darcy walked little Georgianna over to Hyde Park in the early part of the day, before the Ton usually arrived to promenade, prance, and parade their finery. He had recently been strongly scolded by his brother in law, Lord Fitzwilliam, The Earl of Matlock, for his neglect of his children. These daily visits to the park were his answer.

When his beloved Anne had passed away after delivering Georgianna, George Darcy felt as if his world had lost all of its color and energy. He hadn't meant to ignore his children. He was very proud of his son, Fitzwilliam _and_ his little newborn daughter. He just couldn't get past his grief. Each day was difficult and he went through it without enthusiasm or interest.

Days became weeks. Weeks became months… and then years. Family, friends, and even his bold housekeeper had spoken to him, but nothing seemed to shake him out of his numbness. Then Lord Fitzwilliam confronted him in his office one day and shook the walls with his anger, "Snap out of it, George! Anne would never forgive the way that you are ignoring your children! Georgianna barely even _knows_ you!"

And so now George Darcy was at the park with his little girl… and he didn't have a clue about what to do next. Luckily the shy little girl loved the outdoors. He took a seat on a bench and she went down to the water to watch the ducks and play with the water. As he sat, he began to drift off in thought…

He never heard the splashes. He barely noticed the cries at first. Then something startled him out of his lethargy and he stood, searching for Georgianna. Suddenly a girl of about ten or eleven flew past him toward the water. Without even pausing, she jumped into the water. And then just as quickly she was coming out again hauling another little person who was choking and gasping.

By this point George was at the shore, arms out to receive his crying daughter. He held her close, crying with her and thanking God for saving her. When both of them finally calmed down, George looked over to meet Georgianna's rescuer. She stood there, dripping, flanked on by two fascinated toddlers. A bewildered woman dressed in a maid's uniform was wringing her hands behind the trio, bemoaning the reaction of her master, but the rescuer simply smiled a bright smile and looked at father and daughter with sparkling eyes, "Well then, Sir, I've done my good deed for today. It looks like your little girl should be fine now. We should find my uncle and go home so that I can change. Good day."

Naturally, George Darcy protested and delivered the little family to Mr. Gardiner personally.

And that is how George and Georgianna Darcy met little Lizzy Bennet. It began a friendship that would change many things… but that will be the rest of the story.

 **A/N:** Before anyone comments that Cheapside is nowhere near Hyde Park, yes, I know. There is a simple reason that they were there on that day.

You might also notice that George Darcy thought the girl was ten or eleven. Lizzy was short, but she was twelve.

This story will post much more slowly, but I still hope that you will enjoy it.


	2. Knight Errant

**Random Acts of Kindness**

 _A moving sermon and a random act of kindness impacts the lives of the Darcys and changes the course of their story. What will be the final result for Elizabeth and Darcy?_

 **Chapter 2 – Knight Errant**

It began as such things usually began: There was an idea; which led to a commitment; which turned into action; which required modification; which finally resulted in a different action. Are you confused yet?

Actually, now that I've summarized the first part of my story, it hardly seems necessary to continue. But since you insist:

Little Lizzy Bennet was in London _again_. It wasn't that she minded visiting London. In fact, she _loved_ the opportunity to spend time with her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner and their children. It was so much more peaceful than her own home, Longbourn. The Gardiners were soft-spoken, dignified, loving to their children… and they doted on Lizzy without spoiling her, which certainly recommended them.

So her consternation wasn't as a result of her _being_ in London. Rather, it was as a result of the _reason_ that she was in London _again._

A brief description of Lizzy's home life in the Estate of Longbourn may seems necessary here. Lizzy was the second daughter of _five daughters_. Her parents were Henry and Frances Bennet. They had no sons. This is a key fact, because the Estate of Longbourn was entailed to the male line. This meant that, when Henry died, his family would lose the estate in favor of a distant male second-cousin.

Everyone in the family, all of the servants, in fact the entire community knew of this entail because it was an oft-repeated complaint of Mrs. Frances "Fanny" Bennet. Her mantra went something like this: "When your father dies, that horrible, vile cousin Mr. Collins (she had never actually met the man, but he must be horrible and vile) will swoop in and toss us out into the hedgerows with nothing but the clothes on our backs! Oh, nobody has any compassion for my poor nerves! Hill! Hill!"

For clarification, Mr. and Mrs. Hill were the head servant and housekeepers of Longbourn. Whenever Fanny shouted for "Hill," the housekeeper knew that she was the one being called… mainly because Mr. Hill always found a speedy exit.

Mr. Bennet had long since given up on calming his wife's nerves and (shamefully) learned to retreat to his book room. This left the raising of his five girls almost entirely in the hands of his nervous and… shall we suggest… not too bright wife. Fanny Bennet was a good woman, but her fears for the future had changed her. This became a problem when her girls began to come "of age," meaning that they would soon be considered marriageable. Put simply, when she wasn't in bed tending to her nerves she was preparing her daughters to catch a husband.

Of course, being of limited understanding, Mrs. Bennet's ideas of the perfect girl were slightly skewed. A girl must be beautiful if she possibly could be. She must have a ready smile, fluttering eyes, a trim figure, and rosy cheeks. She must flatter and flirt. She must never contradict (that could wait for after marriage). She must be demure, but not so demure that she didn't draw attention to her charms. And most important of all: she must not be too clever or impertinent.

And that is why Elizabeth "Lizzy" Bennet was, once again, visiting her aunt and uncle in London. Lizzy loved her mother and her mother loved her, but the two were like fire and hay; get them too close for too long and a fire ignited. Fanny wanted her children to hide their skin from the sun. Lizzy was as tan as a farmer. Fanny wanted her girls to pursue "ladylike" pursuits. Lizzy took long hikes, climbed trees, skinned her knees regularly, and could best the local boys in a fistfight. Most of all, Fanny didn't want her girls to "frighten off" the boys by being too clever and impertinent… and those words described Elizabeth Bennet like no other.

As a result, mother and daughter were often in-conflict. Fanny would scream and scold, complain vociferously to her unconcerned husband, and then collapse in a fit of nerves only to repeat the cycle again the following day. Occasionally Mr. Bennet, whether from concern for his wife's nerves or his own we won't say, would send a letter to his brother and sister-in-law, the Gardiners. Soon after, Lizzy would board a carriage to spend a month or more in London.

This time there was a legitimate reason, beyond Longbourn's peace, for Lizzy's visit: Mrs. Madeline Gardiner was with child and soon to go into confinement. Jane had wanted to go as well, but Fanny liked to keep her favorites close. Jane was all of the things that Fanny described in a perfect potential-bride except for flirtatious. And with Jane having just turned fourteen her mother was already grooming her for catching a rich husband. Jane sometimes wished that she had a little of Lizzy's impertinence so that her mother would focus elsewhere. Sadly, she was too shy for that, so she stood on the steps of Longbourn and waved her twelve-year old sister goodbye.

oOoOOoOo

Lizzy experienced her first crush during that visit: Reverend Thomas Hawkins. He was young, handsome, and almost radical for his time. He didn't just read from the sermons of others and he only briefly read from the Book of Common Prayer. Instead he spoke from the Bible and from his heart about brotherly love, of faith in action, and of works of service. On the first Sunday of Lizzy's visit, he spoke about how most people had few opportunities for great works, but how everyone could do little things to help others each day. He called these "random acts of kindness."

It was like a clarion call to Lizzy. When she returned home with the Gardiners she immediately launched into her task. She cleaned her room and those of her little cousins. She weeded the garden. She tried to clean the dishes for the cook. She tried to do everything, getting under foot everywhere, until Madeline Gardiner called her to her room. "Lizzy, we are all thankful for what you are "trying" to do, but you are getting in the way of the servants' work, you're neglecting your little cousins, and you'll tire yourself out in no time.

"Here is what I propose for you: It is good to do these acts of kindness, but for now I want you to restrict yourself to one kind deed per day. For the rest of the time I want you to help with the children and enjoy your visit… Agreed?"

Naturally, Lizzy agreed. But what Mrs. Gardiner _said_ and what Lizzy _heard_ were two different things. Whenever she played with then neighborhood children at home, she always took on boy roles, such as a warrior, a constable, or a knight. Her favorite stories as a small child were of knights and quests. So Madeline Gardiner's "kind deeds" became Lizzy Bennet's acts of valor.

For the first week this wasn't a problem. There just weren't any great acts of valor to perform, so Lizzy had to content herself with kind deeds.

One day, about two weeks into Lizzy's visit, Mr. Gardiner completed his breakfast, wiped his mouth, and smiled at Lizzy, "Well my dear niece, you've explored every nook and cranny of our park with little James and Julia. How would you all like to explore Hyde Park today? I have to meet with a customer in Grosvenor Square. If Jenny the maid will act as chaperone, then you can take James and Julia and explore the park until I am done. We'll even stop for a treat afterwards. What do you say?"

Naturally, Lizzy, James, and Julia were happy to comply.

They were dropped off with the usual safety instructions. James and Julia were told to mind Lizzie and Jenny. Lizzy was told to listen to Jenny and watch out for strangers. And then Mr. Gardiner left for his meeting. They fed the ducks, made twig boats, and chased each other around trees. After about twenty minutes they decided to take a walk along the trails.

It was then that Lizzy heard a little girl's cry for help. Quickly looking around, she saw the girl splashing frantically in the water. Knowing that James and Julia were safe with Jenny the maid, she ran. Lizzy could out-swim any of the boys back at home, so it was the work of a moment to reach the struggling girl. Just as quickly she had the girl from behind, pulling her to the shore, where a tall older man helped them both out onto the grass.

While the man hugged his daughter, Lizzy walked back to her group. James looked exited. Julia looked frightened. And poor Jenny was wringing her hands in worry about what Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner would say this time.

Lizzy just smiled at the trio and turned back to the man and wet little girl, "Well then, Sir, I've done my good deed for the today. We should find my uncle and go home so that I can change. Good day." Just like that, she turned to lead her group back to their drop-off place.

"Wait! Please Miss, may we have your name?" George Darcy stood up, Georgiana sitting in one arm and looking wide-eyed at her rescuer. "My name is George Darcy, and this little lady is Miss Georgianna."

"Oh, forgive me," Lizzy curtsied as best as she could in her wet dress, "My name is Elizabeth Bennet, these are my cousins James and Julia Gardiner, and their maid and nurse, Jenny."

"May I ask, do you live nearby?"

"No sir, my uncle's place is on Gracechurch Street, near Cheapside. He is meeting with a customer in Grosvenor Square, so he let us come along to enjoy the park."

"Gracechurch Street is quite a distance. Darcy House is on Grosvenor Square. Please allow us to accompany you so that I can meet your uncle. Perhaps you could all come to my home and you could dry off. I'm sure that my Georgiana would like to get to know her rescuer better."

Lizzy was convinced that a knight errant usually didn't stay around to be thanked, but she couldn't find a way out of this invitation, so she graciously thanked the man. When they returned to the entrance where Mr. Gardiner had first left them, he was there waiting. When he saw Lizzy he just shook his head, sure that there would be a fascinating explanation.

He was more surprised when the very well-dressed gentleman stepped forward, still with a wet little girl in his arms, and introduced himself. William Gardiner was pleased to meet George Darcy and to hear of Lizzy's brave rescue. He quickly agreed to his group following the man home. After the staff got Lizzy and Georgiana dry, the shy little girl led the children to the nursery, a large, sprawling room with toys from several generations. While James and Julia played, Lizzy and Georgiana became friends.

Downstairs the two men talked and quickly found many similarities in their personalities and interests. While a lifelong friendship was beginning in the family wing, a partnership of sorts was beginning in the Darcy library.

Madeline delivered Edward, a healthy baby boy, six weeks after Lizzy's arrival. Lizzy remained an additional three weeks until Madeline was fully recovered and moving about comfortably on her own. Throughout her stay there was a near-constant traffic between Grosvenor Square and Gracechurch street.

When Lizzy finally boarded the Bennet coach to return to Longbourn, Georgiana was there with the Gardiner family to tearfully wave goodbye. As soon as Lizzy returned home, the letters began to flow. On every visit to London, the friendship continued and grew.

Mr. George Darcy was a changed man after that morning at the park. It took almost losing his precious daughter for him to finally wake out of his stupor to become the father he was meant to be. Sadly, he contracted a very virulent form of influenza that passed through Derbyshire three years later. His passing was sudden and devastating to his children.

Lizzy had just arrived for a visit to her Uncle's house when the news arrived. The Gardiners were packed and ready to head north by the following morning. Lizzy was amazed at the sight of Pemberley, but she promptly forgot her awe when she saw her forlorn little friend all dressed in black. It was hard to spend any time with Georgiana with so many relatives and well-wishers about, but Lizzy did what she could.

She also saw Georgiana's brother for the first time and thought him the handsomest young man she had ever seen. She even liked to imagine that their eyes had met once.

It was only a short visit… Aunt Madeline explained that the Darcys needed time with their own family.

When notice of the bequest arrived, it came to Mr. Gardiner. He and George Darcy had spoken often enough about the Bennets that the elder Darcy recognized the danger of sending the bequest in that direction. Mrs. Bennet might use it for her favorites or split it between her daughters. So when Mr. Darcy updated his will, shortly after the incident in the park, he made sure that the bequest went through the Gardiners.

Elizabeth had already returned home when the news of the bequest arrived. She was returning three months later, so Mr. Gardiner waited to inform her. When he did, she immediately protested. She didn't do little acts of kindness for any reward! It just wasn't right. Edward finally pulled Henry Bennet into the discussion. After much argument, Henry reluctantly gave in to his stubborn daughter.

The letter was sent. The bequest returned.

oOoOOoOo

… _and so you see, Mr. Darcy, that while I am most humbly grateful for your father's generosity, this bequest is entirely unnecessary. To do an act of kindness for a reward would entirely defeat the point._

 _I thank you for your kind consideration._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Elizabeth Anne Bennet_

 _(The author should note at this point that Elizabeth did not go into great detail about her family or write about her ongoing friendship with Georgianna. Just the facts about the event as she saw them)_

Fitzwilliam Darcy shook his head in bemusement. He lifted his gaze from the letter and saw a similar expression on his solicitor's face. "As you said, a most remarkable young woman, Mr. Williamson. Have you ever met her?"

"No sir, I'm sorry to say that I have not."

"Perhaps I will someday. There is a shortage of truly good people in this world."

Shortly after this, Darcy became embroiled in a conflict at one of his estates and forgot about the young lady… for a while at least.


	3. Time and what it does

**Random Acts of Kindness**

 _A moving sermon and a random act of kindness impacts the lives of the Darcys and changes the course of their story. What will be the final result for Elizabeth and Darcy?_

 **Chapter 3 – The Bennets**

Time passed, as time stubbornly insists on doing.

Lizzy went home, determined to continue her quest to do good each day. At first her efforts were a source of consternation for her mother and amusement for her father. She picked a passel of Mrs. Bennet's prize apples for a needy family. She climbed up on the Widow Tanner's roof to make a repair. She rode Old Mr. Jacob's mare because the poor thing needed exercise.

Over time Lizzy turned thirteen, and then fourteen. Her good deeds continued, but her efforts gradually matured along with her body and mind. Although she still dreamed of daring do, more often than not she contented herself with sewing a dress for a poor tenant's daughter, or helping old Mr. Jacob with necessary chores, or delivering meals when Mrs. Fellows birthed her sixth child.

Two interesting things happened as a result of this: First of all, although Lizzy never asked for nor expected to receive anything in return, she did anyway. What she received was neither money nor gifts. Instead she received wisdom. How you ask? Simple, by making a habit of studying her community so that she could find a need and fulfill her commitment, she began to truly _see_ the people around her.

Her father had taught her to be a people watcher, but he only used this habit to laugh at his neighbors. Lizzy began to understand them, from the lowest servants to the neighboring genteel folk. Her eyes were open and see no longer saw people from one side, but from all sides. She had always tended to leap to judgment, but time and experience was slowly stripping her prejudice away.

The second interesting thing to happen was that her efforts became somewhat contagious. Jane, being her closest sister, was the first. She never sought adventure, but she did start looking for ways to help others. This was easy for her because she was naturally caring. She helped with children, nursed sick mothers, and comforted the grieving.

The next, surprisingly, was Kitty. The second-youngest Bennet daughter usually followed her younger sister Lydia around devotedly. But when Lydia became sick and Kitty had nothing to do, she tagged along for several of Lizzy's deeds. It had been Lizzy's idea to sew clothes to replace the rags of a poor Meryton family with little children, but Kitty was the better seamstress. They worked together and delivered the clothing together. The effusive thanks of the little ones and the tearful pleasure of the beleaguered mother touched Kitty's heart. She was hooked and she would continue this new habit for all of her days.

Elizabeth practically dragged Mary out of the house and into doing random acts of kindness. One day, when she felt frustrated at Mary's blind obedience to Fordyce's Sermons, Lizzy turned to the Gospels to demonstrate how Jesus behaved, doing as much with kindness as with sermonizing. Then she determinedly walked with her sister around the neighborhood and showed her the many needs. Mary understood, but she did her works in her own way: she began to teach the children to read; first the tenant children and then the town children. Her efforts would eventually have far-reaching effects.

Lydia was the most difficult. She was the pampered youngest daughter and one of her mother's favorites. All was right with her world, so she saw little need to change things. Eventually though, she began to feel left out, so she joined in. It was fun sometimes, annoying at others. Unfortunately she never quite accepted Lizzy's philosophy about not taking rewards for her service. Still, she did become more aware of the world around her and the realities of her privileged position.

Sadly, neither Mr. nor Mrs. Bennet altered during this time. Mrs. Bennet continued on her self-appointed crusade to prepare her daughters for advantageous marriages. Mr. Bennet continued to spend as little time with the family as a whole, and Mrs. Bennet in particular, as Longbourn's limited square footage would allow. Mr. Bennet continued to take time with Elizabeth, his favorite. Mrs. Bennet continued to expend her greatest resources of time on her eldest and youngest.

If they noticed any changes and improvements in their daughters, neither remarked on it.

oOoOOoOo

Time passed for Fitzwilliam Darcy as well, though perhaps not in as positive a manner.

This is not to say that Darcy did not take well to his new responsibilities. Whereas other young men of his station were partying, gambling, and chasing women, Darcy had thrown himself into his duties. He made mistakes, but he learned from them. Within a year of taking the mantle, Darcy had improved the operation at Pemberley and an estate in Scotland. Within two years he had replaced one questionable steward in Dover and improved the production for his three other estates. His tenants respected him. His peers acknowledged that, despite his youth, he was an excellent master of his properties.

His investments prospered as well. His father and grandfather had invested wisely, if cautiously, relying primarily on the land for their increase. Fitzwilliam Darcy foresaw the future where property and farm produce would drop in value after the wars, so he redirected much of his ready cash into investments in factories and foreign trade. Within four years all but one of his investments had begun to deliver a favorable return. In essence, between his properties and investments, Darcy had increased his yearly income by half, with a promise of continued growth in the future.

With all of this success, one might think that Fitzwilliam Darcy would be a happy man… but he wasn't. Darcy was lonely, though he didn't know it. Worse, he had begun to despise the young ladies of the Ton and their scheming mothers. From the time that he had become master, the hunt had commenced with him as the prey. Prior to his father's passing, there had been much interest. Now that he had sole control of his fortune, he couldn't go anywhere without parents, mothers in particular, throwing their vapid daughters at him. And they must have all gone to the same school, because he heard the same conversational gambits at every gathering.

He couldn't even escape these harridans at home! They came to his door with any excuse to gain entry. Tragically, poor Georgiana was learning to doubt all overtures of friendship because the supposed friends always wanted to talk about _him_! Several even tried to sneak around the house during tea with his little sister in the hopes of effecting a compromise!

So Darcy, who was already naturally shy and reticent, withdrew even more. He attended gatherings because his place in society demanded it, but he adopted a mask of haughtiness to drive away all but the most persistent of huntresses. He seldom danced. He stalked around the rooms avoiding conversation. He glared down the persistent ones. He became cynical.

And through all of this, Fitzwilliam Darcy inwardly longed for a true match with a woman who was true, honest, intelligent, and kind… though he was beginning to doubt that such a woman existed.

It was after one of the worst seasons thus far that his old friend turned stranger made an appearance at Pemberley. George couldn't have chosen a worse day to invade Darcy's office.

The night before Darcy had attended a dinner party at an estate in West Chester. He had intended to stay for several nights to partake in the hunting and to enjoy riding the area. Then, after everyone had gone to bed, Darcy heard a key turning in the door to his room. He knew immediately what was happening: another attempt at compromise. Worse, if they had a key, then it was either the master or mistress of the house, or both, who was orchestrating the act. With no other recourse, dressed in only his nightclothes, Darcy quickly slipped on his boots and climbed out of his window. He couldn't make out all of the words, but he recognized the voices of Sir Reginald and his eldest daughter as they discussed the missing guest.

Feeling like a fool, Darcy spent several hours on the ledge outside of his room until he was positive that the intruders had given up and departed. Before dawn, he climbed back in, dressed quickly, stomped down to the stables and departed for home. It was noon by the time that Darcy arrived in Pemberley. He was exhausted and furious about being betrayed by a family that he had counted as friends. Unable to rest, he sat down to write a scathing letter to his false friend. It wasn't a good day for visitors.

George Wickham looked as self-assured and cocky as always when he let himself into Darcy's study. Despite his exhaustion, Darcy's eyes were perceptive enough to note that his old friend looked less well-dressed and spit-shined than usual. Wickham was a peacock who liked to prance around in the best that money… usually someone else's money… could afford. To look as he did now suggested that old George had fallen on hard times.

"Darcy! How are you, old man?" Wickham blasted out, seating himself without asking and affecting the manner of a dear friend.

"George," Darcy answered in monotone, "How goes the study of law?" Six months after the elder Darcy's death, Wickham had approached Darcy to inform him that he wished to pursue the law, not the ministry. George Darcy had promised a valuable living in Kympton to Wickham when it became open. Instead Wickham had stated that he had no desire for the living and asked for just compensation instead so that he might study for a career in the law. Darcy had doubted Wickham's interest in the law, but he had dreaded handing over the Kympton living. After negotiation, Wickham signed away his claim to the living for three-thousand pounds.

By dint of quiet inquiry, Darcy knew that Wickham had never cracked a law book in three years.

Wickham smiled his best charming smile, "Oh, my studies taught me that the law wasn't really right for me. I had much rather preach sermons and help my poor parishioners. The thing is, Darcy old friend, I've decided that I want what was promised to me after all. Now that old Parkman is dead, the Kympton living is open… and I'm ready to fill the position."

Darcy's fists clenched on his desk, inadvertently crumpling the letter to Sir Reginald, but he kept his voice even, "Mr. Wickham, you chose to refuse that bequest in favor of three-thousand pounds. It is no longer yours to claim."

"Oh, come on, Darcy! You know perfectly well that your revered father wanted me to have the living! So I balked for a while. A young man often doesn't know what is best for him. But I'm older now, more mature, and I'm ready to take what is rightfully mine."

Darcy stared unblinkingly at Wickham. Then he stood from his chair, walked over to a cabinet, searched for a minute, and extracted a file before returning to his desk. Wickham looked at the file like he was seeing a snake ready to strike. Darcy deliberately left it closed, "You attended Cambridge… or rather, you drifted around the vicinity of the school… you certainly didn't get much seat-time. You gambled. You got drunk. You were a regular at all of the local brothels… and yet still managed to destroy the reputations of several shop keeper's daughters and one lady. I knew this, but I didn't tell father because he was sick and he thought well of you.

"You did not attend one class on theology, bible history, or any related subject. You have not prepared for or sought ordainment. You have not studied for nor passed the examinations to become a solicitor. To the best of my knowledge…" and he tapped the closed folder, "…you have not studied anything but how to cheat your fellow man, wrack up debts, and compromise young women since you were sent off to school."

Wickham made to protest, but Darcy glared him down, "I gave you the one-thousand pound bequest. I would have honored the promised living, even though the thought of subjecting the community of Kympton to someone like you made me cringe. But _you_ sold that bequest. Tell me, George, what have you done with four-thousand pounds in the last three years? Because you certainly haven't been paying your bills!"

Wickham's face was pale, but he adopted a sneer, "You always were jealous, Fitz. Your father liked me. He found you to be boring. Your father wished that _I_ was his son instead of you. It should have been _me_ who became _Master_ of Pemberley! You are rich, but you don't even know how to enjoy it! They joke about you in Town. They laugh at the way that you stalk around ballrooms and hide from ladies."

He launched himself up out of his seat, "Fine! Keep your living! Gather all of your gold close, you old dragon… But know this: you will regret this day… you have my solemn promise Darcy." With that, he stalked out of the study.

Darcy watched out the window. He saw Wickham gallop away. He looked at the crumpled letter, picked it up, and tossed it into the fire. He replaced the file on drainage back into the file cabinet. Then he went up to bed to forget this ridiculous day.

And while Darcy slept, Wickham rode away. He couldn't return to London right now, not with his creditors breathing down his neck. Instead he would find a new place to hole up for a while… and then he would plan his revenge.


	4. Letters from Ramsgate

**Random Acts of Kindness**

 _A moving sermon and a random act of kindness impacts the lives of the Darcys and changes the course of their story. What will be the final result for Elizabeth and Darcy?_

 **Chapter 4 – Letters from Ramsgate**

Lizzy accelerated her pace slightly as she followed the winding trail gradually upwards to the top of Oakham Mount. A letter had arrived from Georgiana, but Lizzy chose to wait before opening it. Mama was in fine form today and Lizzy was at her wits end.

Mr. Winters was the cause of Longbourn's most recent disquiet… or rather, the betrothal of said gentleman. Mr. Winters had been visiting the Peters, an older couple with a small estate to the south of Meryton. Winters was the owner of his own estate in Lincolnshire which reputedly earned four-thousand a year. When he first appeared in the neighborhood, he immediately fixed his attentions on Jane… to nobody's surprise.

More recently he had switched his interests to one of "those Harper girls!" Yesterday the news went out that Florentina Harper had accepted Mr. Winters' proposal. Mama was livid, ready at one moment to burn down the Harper's estate, Greenpoint, or to pass away from nerves in the next moment.

 _I wonder what Mama would think if she knew that Mr. Winter proposed to Jane and Jane demurred?_ Mr. Winters was a nice enough person… for a man of fifty with gout and horrible breath... and he spouted the most horrible poetry. _Proving that one bad verse or sonnet can stop romance in its tracks._ Papa knew of the event and found great delight in it. Thankfully he saw no cause for Mama to know the truth. _It is bad enough just as it is._ _Will Mama never stop!?_

Lizzy was at the last incline now, so she leaned into her walk and pushed herself for the final ascent. Once she reached the top, she stopped to survey the lands below and to feel the cool breeze on her face. Longbourn and its problems were far away in that distant valley. Finally smiling, she pulled out Georgie's letter and took a seat on her favorite large boulder.

 _Georgiana Darcy  
Wentworth Ladies' Academy  
Northampton_

 _Dearest Lizzy,_

 _My cold and cough have finally improved and Miss Trosper has moved me out of the infirmary and back into my room. The whole school suffered from this sickness. It was so bad that classes shut down completely. Please don't worry. It was only a cold, not something worse. Nobody died, though some of us may have thought we might._

 _Fitzwilliam came as soon as he heard, but the doctor advised against my travelling, so he has been staying with an old school friend who lives nearby. He came by every day for two weeks. You can imagine what that did to the female population of my school. Girls were watching for his arrival each day. They found excuses to visit the infirmary until Miss Trosper and Mrs. Allen took them to task. And I am sure that they were standing in the hallways swooning when it was time for Brother to leave each day!_

 _It is the next day. I became too exhausted to continue writing yesterday. It is with great pleasure that I report that I will be leaving school early and departing for Darcy House in London! With so many still sick, Mrs. Allen has decided to close school two weeks early. Brother would have preferred to take me to Pemberley, but he feared that the journey might be too taxing and temperatures are still much cooler there. So to Darcy House it is!_

 _As school is closing early, Fitzwilliam has engaged my etiquette teacher, Mrs. Younge, to act as my companion. She suggested that salt air might help my recovery, so in another month, when the air is warmer, we go to Ramsgate! My parents bought a cottage by the sea there early in their marriage. It has been closed up for a long time, so brother has sent word to have it opened and any repairs made in advance._

 _Do you think that you might like to visit the beach in May?_

 _Sincerely Yours,_

 _Georgiana Darcy_

Elizabeth pouted her lips as she watched a hawk circle over the valley. She would have loved to go, but she had already committed to watching over the Gardiner children while her aunt, uncle, and Jane vacationed in Wales. Jane needed this opportunity to get away from Mama's prognostications of impending doom. Perhaps they might return in time for Elizabeth to spend a few weeks in Ramsgate?

Never one to dwell on the unpleasant, Lizzy thought about all of the activities she had planned for her nieces and nephews. This would be their best visit yet! ... providing that she could keep her cousins out from underfoot of her mother.

oOoOOoOo

 _Georgiana Darcy  
Seabreeze Manor  
Ramsgate_

 _Dearest Lizzy,_

 _I'm writing this letter late at night. I intend to find a moment to drop it at the post myself to ensure that it gets to you. You may ask why I am taking such measures. The answer is that my brother, for some reason, has taken it into his head that you are not a good influence on me. I don't understand how he came to that conclusion. You have always been my best, wisest, and most trustworthy friend._

 _He (I won't call him Brother right now, I'm so angry) has instructed Mrs. Young to handle all incoming and outgoing mail. I am sure that you have sent at least one letter my way, but I haven't seen any. I've written to him myself, but he has not replied once._

 _I will keep this short, only one page, so that I can conceal it more easily. It makes me unhappy to disobey my… him, but I wouldn't want you to think that I chose to stop writing to you on my own. I will try to write to you again soon, but Mrs. Younge watches over me like a jailer._

 _Always your most devoted friend,_

 _Georgiana Darcy_

Lizzy read the short letter again, hurt and angry that Georgianna's brother would make such a determination without ever having met her once. _How am I a bad influence? Am I too impertinent in my letters? Has he been reading them?_

"Lizzy!" Mrs. Bennet's less-than-melodious voice barked out, "That dratted girl! These children are her responsibility! Oh, my nerves! Hill! Hill!"

Sighing, Lizzy pocketed the letter and left the garden to retrieve her energetic cousins.

oOoOOoOo

 _Georgiana Darcy  
Seabreeze Manor  
Ramsgate_

 _Dearest Lizzy,_

 _I'm sorry that I haven't been able to post a letter for two weeks. The weather was poor and Mrs. Younge has been spending hours on my lessons. I thought that this was supposed to be a vacation for me to recover. Mrs. Younge tells me that he (you know who I mean) has insisted on these lessons. I don't understand why he is acting this way?_

 _Since writing the last, a surprise visitor has appeared! You may remember me writing or talking about my brother's friend, the very kind and sweet George Wickham? I haven't seen him for several years, not since before father's funeral. He is older now, the same age as my brother, and he is the most handsome and charming man I have ever met!_

 _I met him first when Mrs. Younge and I were out on a walk. It was a surprise excursion because she hasn't been that enthusiastic about walking before. As we were walking, a tall, handsome man walked towards us and almost past. Then he suddenly stopped and said, "Georgie!"_

 _I expected Mrs. Younge to immediately shoo him away, but she allowed us to talk. Mr. Wickham tells me that he has been studying the law. He is here in Ramsgate to observe an interesting case. He couldn't say how long he would be in Ramsgate, but he hoped to visit at some time. Once again, I expected Mrs. Younge to refuse, but she assured me that, as Mr. Wickham is my brother's friend and my father's godson, all would be appropriate._

 _Geo… Mr. Wickham was invited to dinner. We had a great visit and I hope to see him again soon. Oh, Lizzy, he is sooo handsome._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Georgiana Darcy_

oOoOOoOo

 _Georgiana Darcy  
Seabreeze Manor  
Ramsgate_

 _Dearest Lizzy,_

 _Oh, Lizzy, I don't know what to think! Mr. Wickham has told me that most alarming tale about my brother. I thought that they were still friends, but when I spoke of writing to my brother about George's visit, he cautioned me against it._

 _You see, George Wickham was my father's godson. Father sent him to school and college. He mentored him and George even lived with us for a while. When Father passed, he left instructions in his will that George would be given the living of Kympton parsonage when it came open. But when old Mr. Parkman passed away my brother refused to give George the living! Instead, he sent George away and threatened him if he ever returned!_

 _Lizzy, that doesn't sound like my brother at all! Fitzwilliam has always been so kind. But he has refused to let me correspond with you, he never replies to any of my letters, and he has instructed Mrs. Younge to push extra lessons on me when I am supposed to be recovering! What has happened to my brother?_

 _I wish that there was a way for you to write back and for me to receive your letters. I need your wisdom so much right now._

 _With deepest affection,_

 _Georgiana Darcy_

Elizabeth frowned at the letter lying on her writing desk. Something about this whole situation didn't sit right with her. Georgiana sounded so hurt and lost. _What is going on with her brother?_ She brushed her hand across her forehead in exhaustion and frustration.

It was late at night. Her cousins were finally asleep, as was the rest of the household. Jane and the Gardiners should be making their return journey. Their itinerary involved several more stops along the way, but they should be back in two weeks. That was good because Mama was on her final nerve… and if Mama wasn't happy, nobody was happy. Even Papa no longer found anything to be amused about. Until they arrived, Lizzy tried to keep her cousins outside as much as possible.

 _If Georgiana's brother wasn't acting this way, I could be heading to Ramsgate next week. Instead I am stuck here, unable to see her or advise her._ It bothered her that this Wickham person had spent so much time with Georgiana that she was writing about him using his given name. Something just didn't seem right about all of this.

 _Oh well, all that I can do for now is wait… and pray._

oOoOOoOo

 _Georgiana Darcy  
Seabreeze Manor  
Ramsgate_

 _Dearest Lizzy,_

 _You will not believe this, but George Wickham has asked me to marry him! Oh, dear Lizzy, I am so very happy! He is the handsomest and most charming man I have ever met._

 _I know that I haven't written for a while, but George has been here visiting each day. When the weather is good, we go for long walks on the beach. Mrs. Younge walks with us part of the way, but she said that her ankles hurt, so she sits on the sea wall and allows us to continue on our own. I know that this may not seem entirely appropriate, but I trust George implicitly._

 _When the weather is bad, George spends almost the entire day visiting at Seabreeze. We talk on so many subjects, and we agree on everything!_

 _The only problem that I foresee is gaining Fitzwilliam's consent. I don't know what has happened to him lately, but he has been so unreasonable. I wrote him a letter begging to be able to correspond with you. His return letter was so short and curt! It didn't even sound like him at all! It barely looked like his writing._

 _George tells me that if my brother won't consent, we will find another way. He says that he will never lose me now that he has won my love._

 _I will slip away to mail this early in the morning. Please pray for me that my brother will consent._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Georgiana Darcy_

oOoOOoOo

The Gardiners arrived near noon on the day after Elizabeth received Georgiana's letter. Elizabeth was standing with her remaining sisters and her little cousins when the Gardiner Coach pulled to a stop in front of Longbourn. She hugged her sister. She hugged her Uncle. And when she hugged her Aunt Gardiner, she pulled her close and urgently said, "Aunt, I need to ride with you to London tonight. It is urgent!"

Mrs. Gardiner found the time to pull Elizabeth aside after Mrs. Bennet had her chance to voice her various complaints and share her gossip. When Elizabeth was done explaining, her aunt knew that they would have to make room for one more passenger.


	5. Boadicea storms Darcy House

**Random Acts of Kindness**

 _A moving sermon and a random act of kindness impacts the lives of the Darcys and changes the course of their story. What will be the final result for Elizabeth and Darcy?_

 **Chapter 5 – Boadicea storms Darcy House**

Uncle Gardiner spent the trip from Gracechurch Street to Grosvenor Square the following morning cautioning Elizabeth to approach Mr. Darcy in a calm and dignified manner. Even as he did so, he knew in his heart that he was talking to the morning air.

Elizabeth sat upright and still throughout the carriage ride. Her eyes faced straight ahead of her. Her posture was perfectly erect. Her hands rested chastely in her lap. To anyone who didn't know her, she would have seemed serene. But Mr. Gardiner knew his niece very well… and at the moment he feared for Mr. Darcy's life.

The carriage came to a final halt. A footman opened the door facing away from the road. Mr. Gardiner stepped out, heaved a sigh, turned, and extended a hand to his niece. With the same composed, almost regal dignity that she had carried all morning, Elizabeth Bennet stepped down in front of Darcy House. Taking her uncle's proffered arm, she allowed him to lead her up the steps. Then she waited as he used the knocker.

When the door opened, the man facing Elizabeth looked quite stern and forbidding. Then, before anyone could speak, his expression changed from forbidding to confused, to almost joyous, "Miss Lizzy! How delightful to see you again… and so grown!"

Elizabeth smiled at the dignified butler, "Hello Mr. Higgins. It is very nice to see you again. Do you remember my Uncle Gardiner?"

"Yes, of course. Very pleased to see you again as well… but I'm afraid, Miss Li… Miss Bennet, that Miss Darcy isn't in town right now."

"That is fine, Mr. Higgins. I am aware that Miss Darcy is in Ramsgate right now. Actually, we are here to speak with Mr. Darcy concerning his sister."

Mr. Higgins had known Elizabeth since she was twelve, and had opened the door for her many times over the years. He never thought to question the young lady. Because she was so well known to the staff, to Miss Darcy, and to the elder Mr. Darcy, he naturally assumed that the young master would know her as well. Neither Elizabeth nor Mr. Gardiner disabused him of that notion.

It had actually been more than a year since Elizabeth walked the halls of Darcy House. Georgiana's school terms and Mrs. Bennet's determination to marry her daughters off had resulted in schedule mismatches that had made face-to-face meetings difficult. Georgiana had visited Elizabeth at the Gardiner house twice in that time and both had to be satisfied with that.

Now Elizabeth felt quite odd treading these halls, as if somehow they had become strangers to her. Or perhaps it was the man she was about to confront who gave her that feeling of disquiet. But Elizabeth's mantra was "my courage rises with every attempt to intimidate me." She squared her shoulders and marched gracefully on, following Mr. Higgins.

Fitzwilliam Darcy, following his usual morning pattern, had walked the paths of Hyde Park, broken his fast, and then adjourned to his study to address the numerous concerns of his vast holdings. Usually he was not disturbed before noon, as his servants knew his habits well. He was surprised, therefore, when there was a knock on his study door and Mr. Higgins stepped in. "Mr. Gardiner and Miss Elizabeth Bennet to see you sir."

The pair stepped in with such alacrity that Mr. Darcy had no time to question Mr. Higgins about this odd break in routine. His butler was obviously under the impression that these two had an appointment, which suggested that they had somehow deceived him. He would admonish the man later. For now he needed to deal with these interlopers. "I don't believe that we have met. May I ask your business with me?"

It was the young woman who spoke, "Mr. Darcy, you can have no illusions as to why I am here right now. I do not particularly care whether you like me or not, or whether you consider me a good influence or not. But for you to ignore your sister and abuse her in such a manner is utterly reprehensible!"

"I beg your pardon…"

"You will receive no pardon from me, _sir!_ Georgiana sits, stuck at Ramsgate, utterly bewildered about what _she could have POSSIBLY_ done wrong for you to suddenly treat her so poorly when she is only now recovering from sickness! And then, you allow that… that man to come in and spend so much time with a _fifteen year old girl!_ What can you possibly be thinking!?"

In later recollection, Darcy would remember the girl's majestic demeanor, her readiness for battle, and the amazing beauty of the fire in her eyes. At that moment, all he heard was his sister's name being thrown about by this total stranger… only… somehow he felt as if he had seen her before… and her name… what was it and why did it strike a bell of remembrance? "Miss… I'm sorry, but I've lost your name. Could you _please_ explain what you are talking about? My sister is in Ramsgate enjoying a vacation by the sea. She's enjoying herself so much that she barely takes the time to write."

Darcy was actually startled that he was providing so much information to this harridan, only, somehow, he knew that she wasn't that… but what was she?

Elizabeth met Mr. Darcy's eyes. She saw pride and haughtiness, but she also saw confusion. Mr. Gardiner, who had made his fortune through watching, observing, and understanding others, saw the same things. He put his hand on his niece's arm, "Lizzy, I am beginning to suspect that things are not quite what they seem."

He looked at Mr. Darcy, "Mr. Darcy, did you instruct Miss Darcy's companion to cease all correspondence with Elizabeth?"

Mr. Darcy wrinkled his brow in confusion, then his mind played back the older man's words to the young woman. "Elizabeth… Lizzy… _Lizzy!_ Are you, perhaps, the Lizzy that Georgiana is always talking about?"

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to be confused. She had expected a disdainful reaction, not this. She tried to take the glare out of her eyes as she replied, "Yes, I am Georgie's Lizzy, the one who you have deemed a poor influence, the one…"

Darcy rubbed his brow in confusion, "Excuse me, but I have no idea what you are talking about, Miss… I'm sorry, but what is your last name?"

"Bennet. My name is Elizabeth Bennet."

"Miss Bennet, I have always assumed that my sister's correspondent was her own age. She had always seemed overjoyed with your letters. Why would I restrict them?"

Elizabeth blanched. She looked from her uncle to Mr. Darcy, "Sir, may I show you the letters that I have been receiving from Miss Darcy?"

The young man nodded. Elizabeth stepped forward, pulled the folded missives from her reticule, smoothed them out, and extended them to him. He gave her a bemused look as he took them, then motioned for the pair, "Please sit." Then he sat himself and began reading. Very quickly his bemused countenance transformed to confused, and then alarmed, and then a mixture of rage and terror.

He reached behind him and pulled a bell. Mr. Higgins stepped in shortly thereafter, "Higgins, send a runner across the street to Matlock House. I need the Colonel here immediately!"

Gardiner and Elizabeth watched in concern as Mr. Darcy paced, his hands clutching the letters. Then he rang the bell again. Mr. Higgins, looking a little flustered, stepped in again. "Higgins, have the stables saddle my two best horses. Also have the carriage prepared… is the Colonel here yet?"

"No sir, I just sent the runner," Higgins looked from Darcy to Elizabeth, his face a question. Elizabeth only shook her head. What Mr. Darcy revealed or not, that was his own decision.

She waited until Higgins had disappeared before prompting, "Mr. Darcy, am I correct in surmising that none of what Georgiana has been told is true?"

Darcy stopped pacing, suddenly remembering his visitors, "George Wickham was once my friend. He was my father's godson. That much is true. All else is falsehood. Worse, based on the fact that Mrs. Younge has purported these falsehoods, she must be in league with Wickham."

"Then I must go to Ramsgate as well," Elizabeth declared.

"Lizzy!" Mr. Gardiner protested. "Absolutely not," Darcy agreed with the older man.

"You are taking two horses, which means that you and this 'Colonel'… I must assume that he is the Colonel Fitzwilliam that Georgiana writes about… are going to ride to Ramsgate as quickly as possible. You are having the carriage prepared to follow so that you can bring Georgiana safely home. But if Mrs. Younge is deceiving your sister, then she won't be coming back with you. And, based upon what Georgie has written, those two have worked long and hard to turn your sister against you. But she _trusts_ me, Mr. Darcy. And when she discovers the truth about this Mr. Wickham, then she will need a shoulder to cry on. I am going along."

"Elizabeth, how exactly are you supposed to do that," Mr. Gardiner protested. "It was hard enough convincing your father that this sudden trip to Town was necessary. What would he say if I sent you off to Ramsgate in the company of two single men? No! It can't happen."

Darcy stood there looking at the uncle and niece for a long moment before saying, "Mr. Gardiner, what if one of my trusted female servants rode with her in the carriage?"

Before Mr. Gardiner could answer, a man in uniform burst into the study. He looked at Darcy first, and then at the seated pair. Seeing no immediate danger, he relaxed his stance slightly, "Darcy? What appears to be the problem?"

Rather than answer, Darcy extended the crumpled notes. His facial reactions were similar to Darcy's as he continued reading. "Good God, man! Are the horses saddled?"

"They should be. We can depart within half an hour. If you need to tell anybody of your departure, do it now. The carriage will follow on in another hour. Any clothing or other gear can follow in that. Miss Bennet will ride with Ellen, the upstairs maid."

Mr. Gardiner was preparing to protest, but then he saw the fiery determination of his niece. Instead, he said, "Mr. Darcy, I am entrusting my niece to your care. Heaven help you if any harm befalls her… or her reputation." When the younger man nodded, he continued, "Lizzy, I'll send a man back with your luggage. I expect an express the moment you arrive and gain a resolution. If this was for anyone other than Miss Darcy…"

Elizabeth laid a hand gratefully on her uncle's arm, "I know, Uncle. Thank you for trusting me and letting me do this."

oOoOOoOo

Two mounted men galloped down the road. Both were experienced riders, so they knew how to get the most out of their horses without causing harm. At most times that would have been sufficient. This morning it felt like a snail's pace. The knowledge that Georgiana was in danger made every foot seem like a mile and every mile seem like ten miles.

It was difficult for the Colonel, but he knew that it must be much worse for his cousin. He resolved to distract him as much as possible. He shouted over the din of horse hoofs,"So, that was the famous Miss Lizzy?"

Darcy took his focus off of the road ahead to glance over and yell, "Yes! A regular Boadicea!"

"What?"

"Boadicea! She came in like an avenging angel, ready to smite me down!"

"I would have liked to see that!" The colonel decided to goad his cousin, "She's a beauty though! Would make a great Colonel's wife!"

Darcy glared over at his cousin, not realizing what he was giving away, "Not your type! She has a brain!"

"I love intelligent women!" The colonel shouted back. "Especially when they look like that!"

Darcy ignored him for the next several hours. When they stopped to change horses, Darcy re-opened the conversation without intending to, "I know the name Elizabeth Bennet… but I can't remember from where."

"That seems obvious: wouldn't your sister have told you her name?"

"No, she always just called her Lizzy," Darcy replied, still puzzling. "Until now, I've always assumed that she was Georgiana's age."

"You know, the name does seem familiar… like something you told me about once," the colonel agreed. Then all discussion ceased as they mounted and galloped the final miles to Ramsgate.

oOoOOoOo

Elizabeth knew both the servant who had been assigned to ride with her and the senior driver.

Rachel was the young woman who was in training to eventually be the housekeeper. Long ago, she had personally helped the brave, dripping, little twelve year old hero out of her wet clothing and into a borrowed frock until her clothes could dry. Everyone had been grateful to this girl for saving "the little miss." They made much of her every time she visited.

Jones had made many trips back and forth between Darcy House and the Gardiners. He also had only the best of feelings for this young lady.

Before this day, Elizabeth had always been embarrassed by the adulation of the Darcy servants for her. Today she decided to take shameless advantage, "Mr. Jones, we must get to Ramsgate as soon as possible. Rachel, I don't wish to inconvenience you, but Miss Darcy needs us. Would you be willing to endure a more harrowing pace?"

Both agreed. The assistant driver, being a young man, was more than happy to comply as well. As soon as the luggage was tied down, the Darcy coach and four was hurtling down the road at a pace that would make the Four-Horse Club sit up and take notice.

oOoOOoOo

Darcy threw open the door to Seabreeze Manor, not deigning to knock. He yelled for Georgiana, but heard no response. Then the hired housekeeper, Mrs. Beste, stepped out of the parlor. "Sir?"

"Where's my sister, Mrs. Beste?"

"The young miss, her companion, and that other fellow went for a walk down by the water, Mr. Darcy," she replied, not understanding the urgency.

"Thank you, Mrs. Beste. You are an angel!" With that, he was gone.

The colonel had been scouting while Darcy went into the house. He rode up to his cousin, "They're down the beach to the south. The companion is sitting on some steps almost half a mile from the pair of them."

"Richard, I don't want that… I don't want George to get away this time. How well is Mrs. Younge known to you?"

"I've only seen her twice. I can't say if she'd know me."

"Good. I'll ride around on the road past them and come up riding north. You ride south. Even if Younge recognizes you, they will be too far away for her to signal. I don't want her to get away either, but she's secondary."

"Agreed."

"Oh, and Richard?"

"Yes?"

"Don't kill him."

"You are a cruel and heartless man, Darcy."

They executed the plan perfectly. Georgiana had been walking on Wickham's arm enjoying a pleasant flirtation. She was startled when her fiancé suddenly jerked up, then turned and ran. Bewildered, Georgiana turned to watch him run when suddenly a horse and rider hurtled past her. It only took a moment for her to realize that it was her brother chasing George down.

Confused and indignant, Georgiana took off after them. She saw another rider, a redcoat, riding towards the pair from the opposite direction. Then her brother turned his horse, abandoning the chase, and rode back to Georgiana. In a moment he was off of his horse with his little sister wrapped in his arms. "Thank God your safe!"

"Safe! I don't understand! First you don't write to me, and then you chase down George. What is going on?!" Six weeks of pent-up anger and frustration came out in Georgiana's voice and posture.

Darcy remembered Miss Bennet's letters, "Georgie, it was all a lie. I never told Mrs. Younge to break off correspondence with Miss Bennet. I have written you every week… and I've been receiving nice, if brief, letters in reply from you."

"That's not possible! I only received one curt letter from you after I _begged_ you to let me write to Lizzy!"

"Georgie, I never saw such a letter from you. Nor would I have kept you from writing to your friend."

"What about George?! What about the living?"

"George Wickham came to me six months after father died. He gave up the living in return for three-thousand pounds. Then he gambled all of that away and _then_ came back to demand the living. When I wouldn't give it to him, he swore revenge. I never imagined that he would go this far."

Georgiana stared at her brother, then her angry eyes began to well up with tears, "But… but George loves me…"

Darcy held his sister close, noticing that they were beginning to draw attention from afar. He walked his sister to his horse, lifted her into the saddle, and quickly walked them down the beach. In the distance he saw that Richard had slung Wickham behind his saddle like a sack, and then rode back northward to intercept Mrs. Younge. After witnessing Georgianna's tears, he was almost tempted to let Richard have his way with Wickham after all.

oOoOOoOo

It broke Darcy's heart to do it, but he had to make Georgiana see the truth. After a private conference with Richard, they reached a solution.

Richard had successfully corralled Mrs. Younge. She had witnessed Wickham's capture and correctly interpreted the scene, but could not outrun a horse. Now she was locked in one room and Wickham occupied another. Darcy gently led his sister to the room where George was tied to a chair. He had her stand against the wall outside of the door, then he entered, leaving the door open.

Wickham sneered at Darcy, though the effect was somewhat lost with the large welt developing on the left side of his face. "So now you think you've got me, huh Darcy?"

"It would seem so to me, George. You are sitting tied to a chair. I am standing here free. Perhaps you have a different interpretation to offer?"

"You may have caught me before we could elope, Darcy, but it makes little difference."

"How so?"

"Simple," Wickham sneered again, "We made sure that your little sister's reputation is thoroughly tarnished. Everyone has seen us walking alone on the beach. The servants have all seen how often Agnes left us alone in the parlor. Your sister is compromised, Darcy. Which means that the only alternative you have is to marry her off to me." He looked as smug as he could in his situation.

Darcy wanted to pound this sneering man to a pulp, but he maintained the façade of imperturbability, "There is that, I suppose. But what are you going to live on? The last time I checked, you can't even pay your old bills."

For the first time George looked slightly unsure, "Don't give me that, Darcy. I know that little chit has a thirty-thousand pound dowry, and it belongs to me now!"

Darcy heard a pained gasp outside of the room, but Wickham did not. "Now you see, George, that's where you're wrong. Yes, my dear sister has a dowry, but it doesn't get released to her until she's twenty-one _unless_ she marries with both my and Colonel Fitzwilliam's consent."

"Twenty-one!" Wickham yanked at his restraints, almost toppling his chair. "You can't make me wait that long! That's the only reason I want to marry the stupid little…"

He didn't get to finish that statement because of the fist that suddenly connected with the side of his face. It struck his left side again, but things balanced out as the chair toppled over and the right side impacted with the hardwood floor.

Darcy left the man groaning there and hurried out of the door to find his sister sitting on the floor, crumpled and crying. With supreme gentleness, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to her room. She began sobbing.

"Georgie, I'm sorry that you had to hear all of that. I have to take care of this mess, but we're bringing you a friend to help you soon."

Georgiana looked up through tear-filled eyes, trying to understand. Darcy said one word, "Lizzy," and his little sister's sobs lessoned.

An hour later, Colonel Fitzwilliam returned to Seabreeze Manor, having completed his mission. "Well, Darcy, it's taken care of." Darcy, who had been nursing a glass of scotch from a hidden cabinet, looked up at this. "How?"

"I'll explain later. How is Georgiana?"

"Not good. She wouldn't believe me, so I had her stand outside of the door when I confronted George," Darcy grimaced and took another drink. "He behaved in his typical fashion when he's not trying to charm someone. I always did bring out the worst in him."

"And Georgiana heard it all?" Richard's jaw worked as he tried to control his rage. "He deserved the noose, but I think that my solution will have to do."

"And what, exactly, _is_ your solution?" Darcy asked, but before Richard could answer, the cousins were interrupted by running footsteps.

"Where is she?" A female voice demanded. Both men looked over at the door to see Elizabeth Bennet in all her tiny majesty. When neither man replied instantly, she raised an eyebrow.

"She's here and safe, but very upset. I'll take you to her," Darcy replied, standing.

Elizabeth saw the tall man sway slightly and frowned. "Please just tell me the right room to go to… and you should stop drinking."

Richard, who had not yet partaken, led Lizzy to the right room. On the way he said, "Please forgive him. It was a long ride and he was terrified that we would be too late."

Elizabeth nodded, but for now her concern was for the girl wrapped in a tight ball on the bed. She closed the door, walked to the bed, and gently stroked Georgianna's hair. The distraught girl looked up and practically hurled herself into Lizzy's arms, completely forgetting that she was actually taller than her older friend.

Oddly enough, finding herself and Lizzy on the floor seemed to shake her out of her misery, at least for the moment. Georgiana was alarmed when the felt Lizzy shaking, until she realized that it was suppressed laughter. In a moment both were laughing almost hysterically.

Outside of the door, Richard shook his head in amazement. _What a remarkable woman._


	6. The Intrepid Spy-Catcher

**Random Acts of Kindness**

 _A moving sermon and a random act of kindness impacts the lives of the Darcys and changes the course of their story. What will be the final result for Elizabeth and Darcy?_

 **Chapter 6 – The Intrepid Spy-Catcher**

Hours passed, with the young ladies commiserating in Miss Darcy's room and the young men pondering what to do next.

Whether of his own accord or in response to Elizabeth's terse instruction, Darcy put the bottle away. Georgiana was safe from her immediate danger, but he would need a clear head to find a way to preserve even a small part of her reputation. Richard had no ideas to offer either.

"I suppose that the best we can do is take her back to Pemberley or Matlock House and keep her sequestered until people forget," Richard suggested morosely.

"That would be the height of foolishness," a female voice intervened. Again both men turned to find Elizabeth standing at the parlor door. "She's asleep for now. We need to discuss what to do from here."

Darcy ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "Miss Bennet, I hardly think…"

"That I can agree with," Elizabeth pronounced sharply, "Hear me out, Gentlemen. Georgie has been seen alone with a man repeatedly. That by itself is enough to excite speculation. She tells me that the most that ever happened was a kiss…" she raised a hand to still both cousins as they stiffened with rage, "But nobody else _knows_ that… and we all know that people love to assume the worst. So what do you suppose that they will think when you take Georgie away for say… nine months to a year?"

Darcy groaned. Richard nodded. Elizabeth continued, "I understand your urgency to secure Georgiana, but you chose to chase that scoundrel and his accomplice down in broad daylight, in the middle of a crowded holiday spot. So I can only assume that as many as twenty-five, perhaps even fifty people witnessed the scene?"

The cousins grimaced. They had already discussed this in detail, but it sounded even worse from the mouth of this unknown, albeit very attractive, relative stranger. Elizabeth asked, "What is to be done with Mr. Wickham and Mrs. Younge?"

Richard answered, "Any minute now, Bosun Halley of His Majesty's frigate _Swift_ will arrive with a boat crew to haul them away. Wickham will be scrubbing decks for at least the next three years somewhere in the Indian Ocean. They sail first with dispatches to the fleet stationed off of Holland, where Mrs. Younge will be dropped off."

This was actually the first time that Richard had provided the details. Darcy sat up straighter, his face concerned, "Richard, we cannot just drop the lady… Mrs. Younge off in some foreign shore." Elizabeth had been prepared to make the same protest. She was pleased to note that her first impressions of Mr. Darcy were mistaken. _Even after what she tried to do to his sister, Mr. Darcy is concerned about the woman._

"What do you suggest," Richard asked with frustration. Years fighting in numerous battles had given him a more… expedient… outlook on handling problems. "We know that she was a full participant in George's plan. On top of that, we both know George's handwriting skills. There is no way that _he_ could have forged all of those letters sent to you from Georgiana _or_ the terse letter that you supposedly sent back. She most likely forged all of those letters of recommendation as well! That is forgery _and_ attempted kidnapping." He glared at the young woman standing opposite, "What _else_ would you suggest?"

Darcy answered, "I'll provide her with one-hundred pounds. She speaks four languages and has all of the usual accomplishments. The money will hold her until she can find a position."

"Whereupon she can deceive another family and destroy the reputation of some other young woman?!" Richard roared.

Elizabeth intervened, "I would think that two men of such large proportions and such obvious influence might convince her that it would be foolish to make such an attempt again. My uncle trades with the Dutch, so he could also put out some cautious warnings in the right ears. She would have to behave."

Both men regarded her with respect and then nodded. "The greater issue, gentlemen, remains: how do we revive and protect Miss Darcy's reputation? I have an idea, but it would require a little deception… and Georgianna tells me that her brother 'despises disguise of every sort.'"

Richard snorted at Elizabeth's pompous imitation. Darcy glared, but then he said, "What would this… deception entail?"

oOoOOoOo

It was early evening when First Lieutenant Albright marched twenty sailors in loose formation up the streets of Ramsgate, past numerous other distinguished houses, to stop in front of Seabreeze Manor. As intended, the procession drew a crowd. Albright, a very handsome man, had everyone's attention as he signaled the bosun to rap on the door.

Mr. Darcy, the Colonel, Elizabeth, and Georgiana stepped out. Elizabeth, with the help of Rachel the maid, had cleaned Georgiana up and restored much of her color. If she still looked pale, it could be explained away. The handsome lieutenant bowed to the ladies and said, "Sirs, Ladies, I understand that you have successfully secured the prisoners?"

Colonel Fitzwilliam stepped forward, "That is correct, Lieutenant Albright. I am proud to say that Miss Darcy successfully distracted the couple until word reached us. Had she known that your ship was in port, she could have sent word to you instead and saved herself weeks of anguish."

The Lieutenant, a Cambridge classmate of Richard and Darcy, had willingly agreed to play along. He also knew Wickham and had absolutely no qualms about pressing the scoundrel into the fleet. Ensuring that his voice carried to the crowd, he bowed again to the very pretty Miss Georgiana Darcy, "Miss Darcy, may I express the thanks of King, country, and the Royal Navy for helping us to catch this dangerous couple. I cannot express adequately the bravery required to maintain calm in the face of such danger. You are as brave as you are beautiful."

Georgiana, who knew the truth all too well, could not reply. Instead, her face crumpled and she fled into the house. Elizabeth, looking sad and regal, said, "Forgive her, Lieutenant. She kept her composure during the ordeal, waiting for her brother to finally arrive. It seems that letters were misdirected and the criminal almost escaped. It has all been a little too much for her. If you will excuse me?"

The three men bowed and Elizabeth stepped inside to comfort Georgiana. The crowd watched as the sailors marched in and came back out with the two hooded criminals. The Lieutenant looked like he was tempted to play for the crowd some more, but Richard clapped him on the back and quietly said, "Best to leave the audience wishing for more. When next you are in England, I'll buy your whole crew a round."

The handsome lieutenant shook hands with Richard, bowed to Darcy, and then commanded his men to march the hooded and gagged criminals to the ship. The sailors, a rough lot at the best of times, were none too gentle with the pair. Later, when the captain and first lieutenant spoke with Mrs. Younge alone, she was sufficiently terrified to agree completely with the terms of her exile. She was set on shore in Holland without protest. Eventually she made a new life for herself.

George Wickham fared less well. The Royal Navy had long ago perfected the art of taking hardened criminals and turning them into sailors. A pressed criminal was given no time to protest or find others to commiserate. He learned every part of the ship under that harsh instruction of a ship's mate, a junior petty officer.

The first lieutenant had taken special care to assign Masters Mate Halloway, a huge bruiser of a man, to provide the training for Wickham. Halloway was the obvious choice for two reasons: First, he had no tolerance for "landsmen," the newly recruited filth who didn't know bow from stern. Second, he had departed on his last tour in the West Indies only to return home to find that his young wife had run off with a known rake… and then been abandoned. Halloway didn't much care for pretty men who preyed on young women. He carried a "starter" with him, a thick piece of rope, eighteen inches long and knotted on both ends. Applied with just the right amount of swing and finesse, it delivered a painful lesson to landsmen who didn't learn their tasks quickly enough. George Wickham became intimately acquainted with the starter.

Wickham was lazy and stubborn by nature. Whereas many of the "recruited" criminals actually found a home in the Navy and made new lives for themselves, George did not. He held onto his resentment, allowing it to fester and promising revenge on the Darcys, the Colonel, and everyone on the _Swift_. Even the endless storms of the Cape of Good Hope failed to turn him.

What might have happened in the future will never be known. The _Swift_ anchored off an island near Madagascar to clean and refill their water barrels. Unbeknownst to the crew, an unwelcome passenger returned to the _Swift_ with the boat's crew: a virus. Within a week, better than half of the crew were sick. Within two weeks thirty-one men had perished. George Wickham's body was one of those consigned to the sea. In the log book next to his name the captain wrote the initials "DD," to indicate "discharged dead." No more thought was given to the man.

oOoOOoOo

Back in Ramsgate, while Elizabeth comforted Georgiana, Richard played to the curious crowd. Darcy remained outside as well, but disguise of any sort truly was abhorrent to him, so he simply stood there looking his usual stern self. Richard, on the other hand, was almost jovial as the local gossips and visiting Ton tried to pry details out of him. His responses were something along this vein, "Now, ma'am, I'm sure that you know that a serving officer cannot disclose state secrets. Suffice it to say that the pair are now safely in the hands of His Majesty's loyal military. They will do no more harm to our country… and they will do no good to certain… foreign interests. That is all that I can say on the matter."

Everything that Richard said was absolutely true… and absolutely intended to imply something far from the truth. "We are only grateful that my dear cousin had the foresight and intestinal fortitude to distract and detain the couple here until help arrived. Still, it has all been too much for her and we will soon take her back to the loving arms of her family. We can only thank God that she is safe and unharmed."

That night Georgiana was distraught with the idea that she was being painted as a hero when in fact she had been a fool. Elizabeth confronted Darcy and argued with him until he finally agreed to relate just a portion of Wickham's true nature and conduct toward women. He would have preferred to preserve her innocence, but Elizabeth correctly argued that such an attitude was what made Georgiana vulnerable in the first place.

So finally, with the two cousins seated in parlor chairs and Elizabeth holding Georgiana on an ottoman, Darcy told his sister about his dealings with George Wickham. Darcy didn't give names, but Georgiana read between the lines and realized that Darla, a former chambermaid, Lucy, a cook's assistant, and Cynthia, the rector's daughter in Lambton must have been among George Wickham's victims. Georgiana was always so quiet that she had often overheard the servant's gossip before they realized that she was there.

When Darcy explained how even Mother and Father had been deceived about Wickham's character, Georgiana didn't feel quite so foolish. Richard had searched the room where Mrs. Younge had slept. In a desk there he found the letters that Georgiana had tried to send as well as the letters from Darcy and Elizabeth that had been purloined. More incriminating, he discovered multiple attempts at copying Georgiana's writing style and signature. Once she realized the depth and breadth of the well-planned deception, Georgianna finally began to forgive herself.

Expresses were sent. A nice meal was enjoyed by all… at least to some extent. Everyone slept. Though there were ten bedrooms in this "cottage," Georgiana insisted on sleeping with Elizabeth that night. She had nightmares. She cried. But when she woke on the following morning Miss Darcy was ready to face the day.

The Darcy Coach travelled back to London at a much more leisurely pace. The day was fine. A light mist at dawn settled the worst of the road dust. All was right with the world. The ladies rode in the carriage while the men rode their horses.

After a leisurely stop in Bromley to change horses and enjoy a meal, the final trek into London was accomplished.

But when they stopped at Gracechurch Street to deliver Elizabeth, the Bennet coach was waiting. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner quickly stepped out as Mr. Darcy handed Elizabeth down. "Lizzy, you're needed at home right away… it's your father."


	7. Taking the Reins

**Random Acts of Kindness**

 _A moving sermon and a random act of kindness impacts the lives of the Darcys and changes the course of their story. What will be the final result for Elizabeth and Darcy?_

 **Chapter 7 – Taking the Reins**

The Bennet coach travelled down the road at a swift but manageable pace. Inside the coach was a single passenger. Uncle Gardiner had been irritated with his sister for not having the foresight to send a female servant along as a companion, but Elizabeth welcomed the isolation.

Mama's note had made her father's accident sound like the end of the world. Her father's body was shattered; his life ebbing; hedgerows and starvation were imminent! Thankfully Jane has quickly dashed off a short note of her own and slipped it into the coachman's hand before the conveyance departed. Elizabeth read it again now:

 _Dearest Lizzy,_

 _Be not overly alarmed by Mother's letter. Father is injured, but he will not die. At the moment he is in a deep sleep because of a sleeping draught given to him by Mr. Jones, but Father spoke to me before he drifted off._

 _Father had ridden our mare, Betty, over to the Fellows to inspect a damaged culvert and discuss repairs. On his return trip, Betty was spooked by a stray dog and dashed into the woods by Beacher's Knoll. Father's left leg was smashed against a tree in passing, yet he stayed on. He finally got her under control and made it home, but it took Mr. Hill, John, and Chester to lift him off of the horse._

 _Mother will probably succumb to her nerves, so I will take over the household until she recovers. Only you know how to run the estate, since you have assisted Father since you were little. It may be months, maybe longer, before Father can walk again, but he will recover._

 _Hurry home, but do not distress yourself,_

 _Love,_

 _Jane_

Elizabeth rested her head back against the seat and allowed the rocking of the carriage to sooth her. Then she began reviewing the various assets of the Longbourn estate.

The home farm a problem. Longbourn's private farm had once yielded better than all of the surrounding tenant farms. As a proviso in the Tenant leases, each tenant farmer was responsible for giving seven days out of every month to assist with the home farm. As a rule, the tenants' sons would take on this responsibility, thereby allowing the farmer to focus on his own farm while giving the son experience with various crops. For generations new farming techniques were implemented first on the home farm and then propagated to the surrounding tenants. Though the Bennet family received the major share of this farm's produce, they shared much of it with the tenants.

Unfortunately, Thomas Bennet had been rather indolent in the matter of the home farm. It was overgrown in some areas and farmed out in others. It would require the most attention, but if managed correctly, it had great potential.

They had five tenant farms, all with resident families: the Fellows, the Abrams, the Mortons, the Landons, and the Kendals. All had been tenants for generations. The first four ran productive farms. The current farmer Kendal, unfortunately, was a hidebound misogynist who treated his farm poorly and his family worse.

 _I'll need to do something about him. Father keeps complaining about the man, but he hasn't taken action. Thankfully all of the children have grown up and moved away, so there is only Mrs. Kendal to consider…_

oOoOOoOo

Unfortunately, the current Mr. Bennet had always intended to be an academic, not a farmer. He had two older brothers available to take over Longbourn, so when he left for Oxford thirty years ago, he never intended on looking back. Scarlet Fever took Luke Bennet and most of his family. A hunting accident took John Bennet before he had even married. Thomas Bennet would have happily turned control over to his abrasive cousin, Jeremiah Collins, but Fanny had delivered their first child, Jane, and was now expecting a second. Surrendering to his responsibilities, they left Oxford and his professorship and returned to his childhood home.

Thomas Bennet may have moved into Longbourn Manor with the best of intentions, but he just couldn't generate much interest in the management of the estate. All of the Bennet sons had learned the responsibilities. The patriarch, Matthew Bennet, had insisted that his boys accompany him in his work as they grew. Thomas knew the tenant families. He possessed a surface-level understanding of the various qualities of the features and soils of each farm. He knew what grew well and what did not, according to the types of ground. But beyond maintaining the status quo, he just couldn't generate much interest in the whole enterprise.

Thomas had also been married to Fanny long enough now to realize his mistake. As a non-tenured lecturer at a male-centric university, Thomas had not enjoyed much exposure to women. He thought about them on many occasions, but not enough to spur him into seeking out a wife… despite his own mother's repeated promptings. Truthfully, Thomas might have remained happily content, sequestered in his world of books, had not a Mr. Gabriel Gardiner approached him to engage him as a tutor for his son.

Andrew Gardiner was in his second year at Oxford. He was a brilliant young man with a gift for mathematics, but lacking in the areas of history, writing, and debate. As Thomas Bennet was almost without peer in those same areas, it seemed a natural fit. Thomas liked young Andrew immediately. He quickly discovered that Andrew's lack was not in ability so much as in experience. Given the choice of a difficult math problem or a juicy debate about some issue, Andrew would always choose the math problem. Working under his new tutor, young Mr. Gardiner rapidly progressed and soon was near the top of his class.

In celebration, the elder Mr. Gardiner threw a dinner party and invited Thomas. That was when he saw Frances Gardiner for the first time. In later years people would all agree that Jane's beauty came from her mother. Frances Gardiner was stunningly beautiful. It took several minutes after their introduction for Thomas to finally breath properly, much less find his voice. For the remainder of the dinner he could barely take his eyes off of her.

Frances was equally struck with this handsome, intelligent man. Being of slight understanding, she knew that he was a teacher at Oxford, and might someday be a full professor. She naturally assumed that such a profession would pay well. Added to this, she had heard her brother Andrew talking about his respected tutor, so she knew that he was a gentleman. Moreover, she knew that he had recently lost his eldest brother and family to Scarlet Fever, which made him that much closer to becoming the master of his own estate.

The Gardiners were a merchant family. Though Gabriel Gardiner had done well with his business, he was still little more than a shopkeeper. The family believed that Andrew Gardiner would eventually raise the family business to the next level, but that would do Frances Gardiner little good. Her elder sister, Hannah, had married a law clerk named Phillips two years before. Frances was determined to do better. This was her opportunity. She was a silly girl, but she knew how to temper her behavior when the moment called for it.

The Frances Gardiner that presented herself to Thomas Bennet was appropriately soft-spoken, genteel, and demure. Added to her beauty, she moved with grace and behaved with decorum… though she did occasionally turn in such a way as to draw attention to her décolletage. Thomas, being almost completely inexperienced with the fairer sex, never stood a chance. Within a month, they were betrothed. Within two more months they were married.

By the time that Thomas Bennet was Master of Longbourn Fanny had long since abandoned any pretense of decorum… though she did fancy herself a genteel lady in her own mind. When the first blush of marriage faded, Thomas had discovered that physical beauty and desirability had hidden a third-rate mind of limited understanding; worse, he now saw her as greedy and grasping.

Unhappy in his marriage and feeling put-upon to take over the estate, Thomas packed the shelves of his study with all of the books he had collected, stocked a hidden cabinet with his favorite port, and retreated into his "book room."

oOoOOoOo

The Bennet coach pulled to a stop in front of the manor house. A footman stepped out to hand Elizabeth down and she was quickly surrounded by her sisters.

"La, Lizzy, you should hear the uproar! You would think that Papa had been eaten by a lion to hear Mama tell it!" Lydia enthused. She didn't seem concerned for her father in the slightest.

"Mrs. Long said that we should put down Betty, Lizzy! You won't let Mama do that, will you?" Kitty asked with concern. Of all the family, she was the one who loved animals the most, and the horses were her favorite. "I don't see why it should be Betty's fault!"

Mary sonorously intoned, "We have been given dominion over the fish of the sea and over the birds of the heavens and over the livestock and over all the earth and over every creeping thing that creeps on the earth." Elizabeth looked startled, afraid that Mary might be reverting back to her Fordyce days, but Mary gave her a small grin.

Jane, with her usual grace, stepped forward to grasp Elizabeth's hands, "I'm glad you're home, Lizzy. Father has been in a great deal of pain, so Mr. Jones has been keeping him asleep much of the time. Mama has confined herself to her bed, but she was keeping the entire household running while issuing contradictory instructions…" Jane glanced around to note that Lydia and Kitty had already wandered into the garden to swing. "I…" she blushed, "I procured a sleeping draught from Mr. Jones for Mama as well… she should sleep through the rest of the day and through tonight."

Elizabeth saw Mary cover her mouth to hide a grin. With sparkles in her eyes, she asked, "And did he give you any for the future?" Jane, still blushing, nodded. Elizabeth took both Jane's and Mary's hand, then led them inside. "Well then, we have time to talk about dividing responsibilities. If Mama wakes to a well-ordered house, perhaps she will be less…" She couldn't find the right words, but her sisters understood.

At the dinner table Jane took Papa's seat and called the sisters to order. She spoke of the household duties and how everyone must help. There was some protest when she assigned tasks to Lydia, but Elizabeth's campaign over the past few years had helped the girl to mature somewhat. Ironically, it was Mary's argument that had the most impact: "The more that we do to keep this house in top form, the more relaxed Mama will be… and the less shrill."

Elizabeth had spent the ride back to Longbourn reviewing her own plans. She shared these now. The girls were impressed with the depths of their second sister's knowledge. There was various degrees of skepticism about her ability to implement those plans. They were well aware of the prevailing attitude about the proper place for women. In fact, they were very much products of their time, so they agreed with most of society's restrictions. They also knew Lizzy, however, and they recognized the look of fiery determination in her eyes. If female _could_ run an estate, it would be Lizzy.

oOoOOoOo

Darcy and Georgiana sat in at one of the more prominent outside tables at Gunter's as they enjoyed their favorite ices. Following Lizzy's plan, brother, sister, and cousin had made appearances at the museum, in Hyde Park, and at the theater in the past two days. Richard had left to return to his regiment, but not before attending several events to listen for gossip. The rumors from Ramsgate had reached London, though they had been skewed just as Elizabeth had intended. According to the prevailing consensus, the Darcy and Fitzwilliam families were keeping the details quiet at the request of White Hall, but the family, and young Miss Darcy in particular, had aided in the capture of a dangerous criminal… possibly even a spy.

Georgiana felt guilty about the deception, but her brother and Richard had emphasized the importance, not only for her own reputation, but for the entire family. The activity, combined with Elizabeth's early intervention, had done much to restore Georgiana, but she still suffered from moments of depression, guilt, and self-doubt.

It was a pleasure, therefore, when Mr. Higgins handed her a letter from Elizabeth as her brother led her out the door. She had pocketed it at the time, as her brother wanted to discuss certain future plans with her. Now, as she finished her treat, she asked Darcy, "Brother, would you mind if I read Lizzy's letter? I've been so worried about her family."

Darcy smiled to see life in his little sister's eyes. _Elizab… Miss Bennet certainly has been a godsend for Georgiana. I hope that she is well._ "Please do so, Georgie. I have estate matters to contemplate, so you needn't fear to inconvenience me."

Georgiana eagerly broke the seal and began reading. Darcy did have estate matters to consider, but he couldn't focus on them. Instead he watched his sister's moving eyes, saw the various expressions, and wished that he could be a fly on her shoulder. He shook himself mentally. _I'm giving too much thought to Miss Bennet. She's only my sister's friend, and a pushy, headstrong female at that! I need to stop thinking about her._

Georgiana finished the letter with a giggle and smiled, "She writes the best letters. Can I read it to you?" Despite Darcy's internal conflict, he adopted an unconcerned demeanor and nodded. Georgiana returned to the beginning and read:

 _Dearest Georgie,_

 _All is as well as it can be in the Bennet household._

 _Father is recovering, though his leg gives him great pain. He was riding our mare, Betty, about the neighborhood when a mongrel sprang out and startled them. He said that Betty decided to become Pegasus and fly, but had to settle for becoming Arion the swift. Papa_ claims _that they rode the length and breadth of Hertfordshire in circuit, but I know that they only got as far as Beacher's Knoll, a mere two miles._

 _While hurtling up this walking trail, Betty came too close to a tree and Papa's left leg was smashed. Our apothecary, Mr. Jones, was able set the leg, but he said that it was broken in three places and it may take quite some time to heal. Thankfully the worst of the pain should abate within a week._

 _You and I have spoken many times about Mama, so I know that you will not be surprised when I tell you that she carries on as if_ she _and not Papa, was the injured party. She is quite certain that, despite Mr. Jone's prognosis, Papa is on his deathbed and we will soon be cast out into the hedgerows. She has taken to her bed with a case of nerves, though her less-than-musical tones can be heard throughout Longbourn and beyond. I shouldn't write so disrespectfully about a parent, but we sisters are all facing our own nerves due to her strident declarations of doom._

 _The Bennet daughters have therefore stepped up to the task. The lovely and serene Jane is now acting as Mistress of Longbourn. She does this with the same grace and majesty with which she approaches all facets of her life. The less lovely and far from serene Miss Lizzy (you might have met her?) has taken on the mantle of estate manager. Please don't worry, I have not begun dressing in men's clothes and I have no taste for father's cigars. (Jane caught me eyeing a set of trousers and sternly removed them from my presence)._

 _For many years now I have been Papa's shadow, both in his study and as he moves about the holdings of our estate. I learned everything he knew and supplemented that with readings of my own from his very comprehensive library. It will not be an easy task to keep the estate running, but I am actually quite looking forward to it. Please don't look down on me for this break from traditional female roles?_

 _My sisters have agreed to help in various degrees. Mary, as you know from my letters, has been teaching the tenant children and others how to read and figure. She knows the tenants well, so she will take the lead in visiting the tenants and ensuring that their needs are met. Kitty, our gifted seamstress, will keep us all looking our best and will act as Jane's shadow for household matters._

 _Lydia is like a bee, flitting from task to task. I've never seen anyone with such a short attention span, so we make sure to only assign tasks to her that may be completed in thirty minutes or less. As that eliminates most of what is required, we are oftentimes at a loss on how to direct her. I sometimes feel that we spend more time trying to manage the girl than we gain from her assistance. Jane the ever-patient is much more successful than I._

 _I offered the suggestion of mounting Lydia on Betty with the hope that there might be a stray dog hereabouts but Jane did not appreciate my idea. I was only jesting… honestly… well, mostly jesting!_

Georgiana giggled, and then seemed to hesitate and shoot a glance up at her brother before continuing.

 _Now to you. I regret that I could not remain in London longer to help you with our plan. Please write to tell me of your visits to all of the local sites. I know you and your propensity to blame yourself for the things that others have done. So I will reiterate what I told you in your room at Ramsgate: Mr. Wickham and Mrs. Younge had to have planned their deception long ago. They put everything in place so that it was only natural for you to believe their lies. Anyone might have fallen for their manipulations. You are not to blame for their crimes._

 _Now, before we become maudlin, I want you to picture Mr. Wickham running through the jungles of India, chased by a tiger. I saw a tiger once at the Menagerie. He looked rather hungry and in need of a good meal._

 _As for Mrs. Younge, perhaps the best we can hope is that she will get blisters from wearing wooden shoes._

 _Please write soon? I long to know how you are doing. And please apologize to your brother for the way that I spoke to him in his study. He must think me quite the harridan._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Elizabeth Bennet_

Georgiana looked up at her brother after reading the last part. "Brother, Lizzy never told me about how she came to tell you about Ramsgate, or how she ended up there herself. What, exactly, happened?"

When Darcy finished his tale, Georgiana giggled. "That's just like her. The day she saved me from drowning, she just stood there afterwards and nonchalantly said something like, 'Well, I've done my good deed for the day. We should be going now.' I don't think that she is afraid of anything or anybody. There is nobody else quite like her."

It was at that moment the puzzle of Elizabeth "Lizzy" Bennet finally came together and he knew why her name had seemed so familiar.

oOoOOoOo

Two days later, the post delivered a crate from London. In it Elizabeth found a letter from Georgiana and gifts for each of the family from the Darcy's. For Jane there was a light and beautiful lace shawl and a reticule. For Mary there were several issues of "The Ladies Diary" (a magazine w/discussions on science, philosophy, and mathematics), and several sheets of music. For Kitty there was a decorative box filled with the best of sewing supplies. For Lydia there were the issues of the latest women's fashion magazines and a charm bracelet. For Mister Bennet there was a very fine brandy and a beautifully bound compilation of ancient Greek storytellers, historians and philosophers. For Mrs. Bennet there was a beautiful cameo brooch with an inscription on the back which said, "Calmness and serenity are the gifts a mother gives to her family."

Elizabeth's own gifts were at the bottom. The accompanying note, the first thing that Elizabeth read, instructed her to pass out the others' gifts first, to show her books to those who were interested, and to wait until she was alone to lift the false bottom. Now the other gifts were distributed and only Mama and Lydia still hovered, looking particularly greedy for more treasure. When they saw that Lizzy had received books on crop rotation and estate management, they scoffed and walked away to enjoy their own treasures. Lizzy opened the first book to read the inscription: "For Boadicea as she strives to conquer Longbourn." The writing was in a male's hand.

Lizzy caressed the books in silent contemplation, then set them aside and checked her surroundings. Mama and Lydia were examining the fashion magazines and exclaiming over the new styles. Mary was eagerly perusing her own magazine in her favorite private nook. Only Jane and Kitty were nearby, but both were distracted by the items in Kitty's sewing box. She felt around, found the edge, and lifted the false bottom. In it she found a solitary jewelers box, which she placed in the pocket of her apron.

After instructing Mr. Hill to dispose of the crate, she walked out to her favorite bench in the garden, the only one which was not visible from any window in the manor. When she was certain that she was alone, she extracted the box from her apron and opened it. She gasped as a note fell out and a beautiful pearl necklace was revealed. She had never seen such a fine necklace, nor imagined ever holding such an expensive and beautiful item. With trembling hands she reached down and retrieved the folded note. It read:

 _The Darcy family will never be able to repay all that you have done for us recently or in the past. Have no fear of being misjudged for any prior confrontations. Your portrait belongs at Pemberley next to the great Darcy heroes of foregone years._

 _I have placed a note for your father explaining this necklace and the history of your deeds for the Darcy family in the book for your father. I hope this will dispel any thoughts of impropriety. Please note: I accepted the return of the bequest. I will_ not _accept the return of these pearls. As they grace your neck, may you be ever reminded of all that you mean to us._

It wasn't signed, but Elizabeth knew who had written the note. As she fingered the pearls, visions of a handsome face with dark, wavy hair and glorious blue eyes filled her memories.


	8. Welcome Advice and Unwelcome Relations

**Random Acts of Kindness**

 _A moving sermon and a random act of kindness impacts the lives of the Darcys and changes the course of their story. What will be the final result for Elizabeth and Darcy?_

 **Chapter 8 – Welcome Advice and Unwelcome Relations**

More than half an hour had passed before Elizabeth stirred herself and remembered that the brandy and book had already been delivered to her father. Carefully replacing the necklace in the box… and very carefully concealing the note in her day-dress, she stood and headed inside.

When she reached her father's room, she smoothed her dress and tried to steel her nerves before quietly knocking. "Come in, Lizzy," Mr. Bennet instructed. The fact that he already knew who was knocking told Elizabeth all that she needed to know.

She walked in, gave her father a little smile, and took a seat. The gifted brandy was resting on the side-table, one small tumbler already half-full with the liquid. The beautifully-bound volume rested open on Papa's lap, the open page book-marked by a letter. Papa raised one eyebrow, "May I see the gift?" It was a question, but unquestionably also a command.

Elizabeth extracted the box and extended it to her father. He opened it. His eyes widened and lips pursed slightly. Then he closed it and set it on his end-table beside the brandy. "It seems, my little Lizzy has been having adventures that I know nothing about. For example, I once heard a story of my daughter _helping_ a little girl out of a pond… but now I come to understand that she _dove_ into the water to rescue a drowning child. Now, my dear, I wonder how you plan to present this new glorious adventure? Perhaps you might explain it away as intervening to help your friend discourage an unwanted suitor?"

Looking into her father's eyes, she saw both concern and amusement. Her eyes shot to the door, which was still ajar, so she stood and went to close it. Once that was done, she returned to her seat, clasped her hands together, and began her tale. Halfway through she saw her father move and flinch in pain. She helped him to readjust his body and the pillows, handed him his brandy tumbler, and continued. When she had completed her tale, Papa shook his head. "I can see why this Darcy fellow might feel indebted to you. Now, please explain about this 'bequest'."

Elizabeth winced, but then told her father about the elder Mr. Darcy's bequest and her refusal. She waited for him to berate her. Five-thousand pounds might have been of great benefit for the family. Mr. Bennet only smiled, "I do remember a discussion about you wishing to return a _small bequest._ Your interpretation of _small_ seems slightly skewed. Nevertheless, I do understand your thinking on this. I can see where that might make an impression. I would imagine that young Mr. Darcy has people clamoring for a share of his wealth. I highly doubt that any others have _returned_ money." He took a sip of his drink and returned it to the table. "I remember you talking about your 'random acts of kindness'. You have the rest of my silly girls doing the same thing now… only, perhaps they aren't so silly anymore after all."

He pondered for a while. Elizabeth sat quietly and waited. Then he nodded to nobody in particular and placed a hand on the jewelry case. "This presents a problem, Elizabeth. Setting aside the question of propriety, there is the issue of your mother. If she sees this, she will be out-and-about announcing your betrothal to Mr. Darcy within the hour."

"Papa, Mr. Darcy may be a gentleman without a title, but the family is of the first circle. He is a good man, but he would never offer for someone like me. I mean no offense to you or to our family, but we are not within his sphere." There was a catch in her voice as she said, "We can never be more than friends… Georgianna and I, I mean. Mr. Darcy and I can't even be that."

Papa sighed, "I will not make you return the necklace, Lizzy. But I also do not advise wearing it or allowing your mother to ever see it. You are the only person in the family who knows the combination of my safe. Since the study is yours for now anyway, I advise you to lock it away there."

Elizabeth nodded, took the box, and kissed her father's cheek. After she left the room, Mr. Bennet touched the letter again. _I think that you are wrong about several things, my girl. I think Mr. Darcy is well on his way to being very much in love with you, regardless of our differences in status. I also think that my little girl is already well on her way to being in love with Mr. Darcy._

oOoOOoOo

Elizabeth sat in her favorite chair in her father's study, reading Younge & Coke's book on Land Management, one of the books sent to her in the crate. Beside her, on a side table, rested a sheaf of notes she had taken thus far, both from this volume and from a book on the Norfolk Four-Course System, the latest ideas on crop-rotation. Surprisingly, she was completely absorbed.

 _Mr. Abrams is the most forward-thinking tenant. The yields from his western fields have dropped off noticeably in the last few years. If he will consent, we can plant clover to replenish the soil and run cattle or sheep on it in a few months. If I allow him to use that northern field on the home farm instead, he should agree._

 _The Landons have that whole unused marshy area right in the middle of their farm. Could I convince Mr. Landon to plant juncus or cyperus? I'll write to Uncle Gardiner. He probably knows someone who buys paper plants._

 _Beacher's Knoll would be perfect for planting a black cherry orchard. The oak, ash, and maple trees are the right height for harvesting. The lumber sales could pay for all of these other ventures. The rest can go to our dowries._

She reached over and picked up the treatise on beekeeping from Thomas Wildman that she found in her father's library. Grandfather Bennet has thriving hives during his time, but no efforts had been made to continue the practice by any of his sons. _If this treatise was true, then beehives were a key to the growth and spread of many necessary plants. The honey alone would be a great boon_. _Perhaps I can convince father to write to Dr. Lettson. He would know of any experienced apiarian in the area._

She picked up one more book, an instructional book on brickmaking, and smiled. Hertfordshire had been originally named so for Hert's Ford, centuries in the past when this area was disputed by the Saxons and Danes. The lower valley had mostly been underwater at the time, with the exception of a gravel and clay area that had served as the ford for crossing the river. For thousands of years the clay and silt from the north had travelled that river and been deposited at the ford… and that ford had been deemed a "useless" part of the Bennet property. _Uncle Luke must have known about this, since this was his book. He would have probably made a brick works if scarlet fever hadn't taken him and his whole family._ Elizabeth shivered. Despite all of the progress and scientific discovery, doctors still couldn't stop these rampant diseases. _Well, Uncle Luke, I guess that I'm going to finish what you thought about starting._

oOoOOoOo

Mrs. Bennet was up and moving now, though she still made frequent reference to her nerves. She reviewed the efforts of her daughters, praised, criticized, and offered contradictory advice and instruction. Surprisingly, she didn't make any great effort to take back the reins of management from Jane.

This is not to suppose that she surrendered her authority. She still threw out orders with great frequency and volume. Yet she was content to allow Jane to see to the day-to-day concerns as long as she still had access to her pin money. In fact, with Jane thus occupied, it afforded Fanny Bennet more time to wander the highways and byways of Meryton to shop and gossip.

She frequently came into conflict with her second daughter. Elizabeth, having determined her initial moves, had already employed men to begin harvesting Beacher's Knoll and planting Landon's Marsh. The Bennet horses were employed almost from dawn to dusk, making the carriage unavailable by default. This greatly displeased Mrs. Bennet, and she made her displeasure very clear.

Elizabeth had clear plans for the income generated by the lumber, so she didn't want to draw attention to that enterprise. If Mama knew of the funds, she would be quick to spend them on dresses, ribbons, and lace. She mentioned the conflict to Georgiana in one of her letters. One week later, Georgiana wrote back to tell her about a one-horse chaise that was for sale at a reasonable price in London. Elizabeth sent Mr. Tyler, the groom and coachman, to London to check on it. She also gave him the necessary funds to purchase a suitable horse to pull the vehicle. Tyler returned the following day with a beautifully polished chaise, pulled by an equally beautiful bay mare.

While Mrs. Bennet and the younger girls enthused outside, Mr. Bennet, seated in a chair and looking out his window, simply looked at his second daughter and raised his eyebrow. Elizabeth blushed. They both knew that there was no chance that either the vehicle or the horse actually sold at the price agreed upon. Nothing more was said. Elizabeth fled to "her" study and Mr. Bennet sighed. _I'm going to lose my favorite daughter soon._

Because Mr. Bennet couldn't negotiate the stairs to join his family for dinner, the eldest three girls began the habit of attending him for a half-hour each evening. They visited at other times, but this particular time was set aside for business. Jane reviewed the household accounts and concerns. Mary reviewed the tenant concerns and scheduled any necessary repairs. Elizabeth informed her father of her latest ventures and the progress of each.

Mr. Bennet had been cautiously skeptical about some of Elizabeth's ventures at first, but she demonstrated the depth of her research and planning and he relented. Truthfully, he felt somewhat ashamed to discover that most of her efforts should have been obvious to any educated man. On this particular evening, however, Mr. Bennet had other things to discuss. "Well, my dears, it seems that we are to have guests soon."

All three girls looked surprised. Jane spoke first, "Who, Father? Are the Gardiners coming to visit?"

"No, Jane, these two visitors… completely unconnected to each other mind you… are total strangers to us," He left them waiting, knowing that someone would finally ask. Elizabeth stubbornly met his eyes and set her jaw. Mary took the bait. "And who are these strangers, Papa?"

"The first is a gentleman who may be of great assistance to Miss Lizzy," He saw Elizabeth's interest, but he also knew that his favorite could easily wait him out, so he continued, "You see, I have been corresponding with a certain gentleman from Derbyshire, a Mr. Darcy…" he paused again, smiling inwardly as Elizabeth sat up straighter and blushed. "We have discussed many issues, including his own efforts towards improving his lands. When he first took over after his father's passing, he wished to make the most of his holdings. He knew of a man who had made an intense study of the newest farming methods, a Mr. Jarvis. That gentleman, a small landowner in his own right, helped Mr. Darcy. He has now consented to pay a brief visit to our neighborhood."

"Such an expert cannot be expected to consult for free, Papa," Elizabeth protested. "What are his fees?"

"Ah, but you see, he isn't coming to our neighborhood specifically to offer _us_ advice, my child. It seems that Mr. Darcy has a young friend who wishes to fulfill his father's dream of becoming landed gentry. This young man, a Mr. Bingley, has become aware of a certain property available in our locale, namely Netherfield Park."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. She had a suspicion on how this Mr. Bingley might have become aware of the property. _Is father playing matchmaker?_ Before she could pursue that chain of thought, her father continued, "Mr. Jarvis and Mr. Darcy formed a partnership some years ago. Together they buy property, improve it, and either sell it or keep it and collect the income. Since Netherfield is only a half-day ride from London, Mr. Jarvis consented to ride north and take a look for Mr. Bingley. When I heard of it, I naturally invited him to stay here. In return, he offered to look over your efforts and offer his advice."

"Just how many letters are we speaking of here, Papa," Elizabeth questioned suspiciously, "I thought that you weren't fond of letter writing."

Mr. Bennet threw his hand back in a dismissive gesture, "Oh, not so many letters… Besides, I haven't much else to do while confined to this room… and Mr. Darcy is a fascinating correspondent." He grinned while Elizabeth blushed. Neither Jane nor Mary knew the whole story, so they looked back and forth with growing suspicions of their own. Jane shot Elizabeth a look which clearly said "We'll talk about Mr. Darcy later."

In order to turn the thread of conversation to something safer, she prompted, "Papa, you mentioned _two_ guests. Who is the second?"

Mr. Bennet's smile faded, "The second is a gentleman from Kent, and, unfortunately, a second-cousin of mine. He is the Reverend Mister Collins and when I die, he will become the next owner of Longbourn."

Mr. Bennet pulled a letter out of his book, cleared his throat, and began reading:

 _Dear Sir,_

 _The disagreement subsisting between yourself and my late honored father always gave me much uneasiness, and since I have had the misfortune to lose him I have frequently wished to heal the breach; but for some time I was kept back by my own doubts, fearing lest it might seem disrespectful to his memory for me to be on good terms with any one with whom it had always pleased him to be at variance…_

… _I propose myself the satisfaction of waiting on you and your family, Monday, November 18th, by four o'clock, and shall probably trespass on your hospitality till the Saturday se'nnight following, which I can do without any inconvenience, as Lady Catherine is far from objecting to my occasional absence on a Sunday, provided that some other clergyman is engaged to do the duty of the day. I remain, dear sir, with respectful compliments to your lady and daughters, your well-wisher and friend,_

 _William Collins.''_

"So you see, my dear girls, he intends to arrive promptly, mind you, three months hence."

"How do you suppose that he means to 'make atonement' for inheriting Longbourn?" Jane queried innocently.

Mary almost snorted, a habit she despised in her younger sisters. Instead she shook her head, "Jane, he thinks to marry one of us. He certainly knows that there are five unmarried daughters here."

Elizabeth frowned, "He is an oddity, I think. There is something quite pompous in his style, though his devotion to his patroness is almost subservient and worshipful. I'm not entirely certain, but I believe that this Lady Catherin de Bourgh might be the same one mentioned in Georgie's… I'm sorry, Miss Darcy's letters."

"I don't know if it is news of five unmarried daughters that has reached him or news of my accident. He mentioned christening, marrying, and burying. He has nobody to christen here, but I believe that he might have the other two in mind. He will be quite displeased to discover that I am not at death's door after all." Mr. Bennet felt exhausted, so decided to end the evening, "Well girls, it seems that I am done for the day. Go and enjoy your mother's company… but let us wait to tell her about our second visitor until closer to the date. Please send Mr. Hill to me." Each girl leaned in for a kiss on the forehead, bid their father goodnight, and departed.

oOoOOoOo

Mr. Jarvis arrived at the visiting hour one week later. Mr. Bennet and his eldest daughters had informed Mrs. Bennet of the intended visit, but they had not revealed his partnership with Mr. Darcy. In her mind he was only a steward who was sent by his masters to explore Netherfield and offer advice about Longbourn. Fanny considered throwing her troublesome second daughter at the man or her plain third daughter. Thankfully, her attention was fixed on the idea that a rich gentleman was considering the Netherfield lease. As soon as the chaise could be prepared, she was off with her two youngest to spread the news.

Mr. Jarvis was a man of middle height, middle build, and middle age. Truthfully, there was nothing remarkable about him at all unless one looked into his eyes. It was soon clear to Mr. Bennet and his three eldest daughters that Jarvis was actually quite intelligent. It became equally clear after a brief conversation that he shared Mr. Bennet's unique sense of humor.

Ever the observant man, Thomas Bennet took note of the apparent interest that Mary showed in the man's conversation. So when it came time to send the man off to see Mr. Phillips, Mr. Bennet said, "Mary, I know that you will be visiting the Mortons later, but could you ride into Meryton with Mr. Jarvis and introduce him to your uncle? Sarah can ride with you to preserved propriety."

After the pair left, Elizabeth smirked at her father, "Papa, I do believe that you may give Mama some competition in the match-making department."

Mr. Bennet gave his daughter a mock-surprised look, "I have no idea what you speak of, my dear. Have you been spending too much time in the sun?"

The following day Mr. Jarvis offered to accompany Elizabeth around the Longbourn estates to hear her plans and offer suggestions. Following her father's lead, she asked Mary to accompany them for propriety's sake. Mr. Jarvis was impressed with her efforts to reclaim the marsh and rotate the crops. He agreed with her plans to plant black-cherry trees on Beacher's Knoll. He also agreed with her on what should be done with the Kendal farm, but found the man just as intransigent.

Jarvis was an amiable man who projected both helpfulness and expertise. His support of Elizabeth's ideas went a great way towards getting the tenants to agree with her. By the end of his visit, Elizabeth felt confident that the tenant farmers, except for Kendall, would try her suggestions come planting season. Jarvis suggested running sheep, either Romney or Merinos, on several plots of land. He also promised to put her in contact with several members of the Western Apiarian Society to start beehives.

He was the most impressed with her plans for building brickworks on the clay fields. After surveying the area himself, he asked her to consider a partnership, with him providing the builders and hiring a plant foreman. This discussion returned them to Mr. Bennet's rooms. A month after this discussion, the final papers were signed and the builders began breaking ground. The best part of this partnership for Elizabeth was that it freed up more of the lumber money for other projects and investments.

Mr. Jarvis had more than one incentive for becoming involved. When building commenced, he returned to Meryton and requested permission to call on Miss Mary Bennet. It was only after interest was confirmed on both sides that Mrs. Bennet was allowed to know Mr. Jarvis' true status as a landed gentleman. She was also encouraged to believe that his income was only three-thousand a year… a figure which didn't even come close to the mark.

Elizabeth continued to correspond with Georgiana. Mr. Bennet continued to correspond with Mr. Darcy. And though no correspondence passed directly between Elizabeth and Darcy, an odd courtship of sorts had begun.

It was in mid-September, as the harvest commenced, that Mrs. Bennet breezed into Mr. Bennet's room one day to announce that "Netherfield Park has been let at last!"


	9. Meet the Bingleys… and guests

**Random Acts of Kindness**

 _A moving sermon and a random act of kindness impacts the lives of the Darcys and changes the course of their story. What will be the final result for Elizabeth and Darcy?_

 **Chapter 9 – Meet the Bingleys… and guests**

 **A/N:** _Thank you to Jim Doherty for pointing out my mistake concerning non-coms and petty officers in chapter 6._

Meryton society was agog at the news! Netherfield Park was let at last! And to a man with five-thousand a year, no less!

Everyone over twenty remembered the last time that Netherfield was occupied. At that time it had been let to an aging Viscount who wished to get away from London for a spell. Although the mothers of single daughters still badmouthed Miss Toliver, they envied the fact that she had secured the man. Now she was Countess Richfield and her son would succeed his aging father within a few years.

Granted, Mr. Bingley was no Viscount or Earl, but he did possess a respectable income. Rumor had it that he was also quite handsome.

Mrs. Bennet was quite frantic when she realized that her husband wouldn't be able to make a visit. Thankfully, Mr. Jarvis wrote Mr. Bennet to let him know that he would be accompanying the party, so Mr. Bennet was able to assure his wife that suitable introductions would be made. Normally he might have prolonged his wife's agony, but being unable to escape his room, he feared that she would lay siege until he crawled to Netherfield or expired from his own case of nerves.

As luck would have it, a harvest assembly had been scheduled for only two days after the arrival of the Netherfield party. Unlike the rest of the monthly assemblies, the Harvest Assembly included a meal made up of contributions from each family and even a time set aside for exhibition.

Lydia's fashion magazines and Kitty's sewing box were put to good use for the two weeks leading up to the event. Mr. Bennet, through Elizabeth, had been quite generous with funds for making dresses. Aunt Gardiner had contributed as well by sending some of the newest and most fashionable materials from London.

On the morning of the assembly, Elizabeth opened the safe and took out the necklace. After fingering it longingly, she sighed and returned it to its place. She suspected, based upon hints from her father and from Georgiana's letters, that Mr. Darcy might accompany his friend to Netherfield. If so, he might very well make an appearance at tonight's gathering.

Despite all of her attempts to convince herself, she couldn't stop the burgeoning feelings that were growing, even in Mr. Darcy's absence. It had been three months since she last saw him, but somehow he kept intruding into her life in both little and big ways. Every time she looked at her books, every time she saw her mother take off in her chaise, even every time Elizabeth went to check on the progress of the brickworks, she was reminded of him.

Georgiana didn't help matters. Not a letter arrived that didn't have some reference to her brother: how kind he was; how caring; how thoughtful. And if Mr. Darcy ever mentioned or asked after Elizabeth, Georgiana made a point of including that information as well.

 _It will all come to naught. If he were truly interested, surely he would have come to call! He is so far above me that he would never even consider such a match… oh, my foolish, foolish heart!_

Outside of the study Mrs. Bennet was in full force, ordering and cajoling her girls to prepare for the evening. Elizabeth looked at the unfinished order for cherry tree saplings and sighed. _Best get out there before she storms the door._

oOoOOoOo

Dressed and trimmed, bejeweled and hair piled high, the Longbourn party boarded their carriage for the trip to Meryton. Mrs. Bennet had considered arriving in style in her chaise, but Mr. Bennet correctly pointed out that she would freeze in the cool evening air and the dust of the road would cover her dress.

Her disappointment was short lived as Mr. Jarvis rode up, thus ensuring an introduction to Mr. Bingley and party. Once they arrived, the Bennets scattered to greet friends and neighbors.

Mrs. Bennet took her rightful place at one end of the matron table. Lady Lucas was already seated at the other end. Neither could agree on which end was the more prominent. At the moment Mrs. Bennet felt that she had the advantage because Mary had just become betrothed. Lady Lucas felt that she had the advantage because _her_ husband had already met Mr. Bingley.

Elizabeth and Charlotte Lucas simply rolled their eyes and moved away for private conversation. Soon afterward the music started and both young ladies were claimed. They reunited again as the set completed. At the same moment the doors opened and a new group stepped in. The combination of the music completing and heads turning must certainly have been intimidating to the newcomers. The leading man was handsome and friendly looking, with curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. A young lady who was as tall as her brother, but with auburn hair, looked less amiable, though quite distinguished. A shorter, less attractive couple stepped in next. But it was the final arrivals who caught Elizabeth's attention.

Georgiana Darcy had deliberately concealed her own travel plans in order to surprise Elizabeth. She and her tall brother scanned the room. Both pairs of eyes fixed on the pretty young lady with the raven black hair and sparkling eyes. Charlotte, who witnessed this search, was surprised to see her friend's face alight with a beaming smile. "Come, Charlotte. I would like you to meet my friend."

Caroline Bingley was unaware of the expressions on the Darcy's faces. She saw the somewhat-pretty country nobody smile brightly. She assumed that the stupid chit actually thought that she had a chance with her brother. Caroline smirked. The girl might be considered attractive, but she didn't meet Charles' unwavering criteria for attraction, which was tall, blond, and blue-eyed. She stopped smirking as she saw Mr. Jarvis, another of her guests, leading a group their way. One of the girls _exactly_ matched Charles' ideal. _Here we go again._

The first girl and her plain friend drew close and Caroline prepared to give the ignorant chit a proper set-down, but she felt someone brush past. Suddenly that shy little mouse, Georgiana Darcy was hugging the girl. "Lizzy! Oh, how I've missed you!"

Elizabeth put a hand on each of Georgiana's shoulders and examined her, "How are you Georgie?"

 _How DARE that little country mushroom talk to Miss Darcy like that!_ Caroline raged internally. She turned to find Mr. Darcy only to see him smiling beneficently at the pair. _Who is this person?!_

"I am very well, Lizzy. In fact, now that I am here with you, I'm perfect." Georgiana smiled joyously and Elizabeth relaxed. Then she turned to see Mr. Darcy's smiling face. _Oh Lord, that smile is dangerous._ Quickly, she turned to Charlotte, "Charlotte, please allow me to introduce Miss Georgiana Darcy. Georgianna, please meet my dear friend Miss Charlotte Lucas."

"Ah!" Charlotte smiled, suddenly making the connection, "The young lady who you correspond with?"

Caroline was fuming, _Correspond? How dare this mushroom correspond with Miss Darcy? Who does she think that she is?_

Mr. Darcy stepped past her, "So, Miss Bennet, do I not merit an introduction?"

Elizabeth blushed and met Darcy's eyes. Both held their gazes just past propriety, until Charlotte nudged her friend. Georgiana was smiling like the cat who stole the cream. The red-haired woman was glaring murderously. The short couple watched with mixed emotions. Mr. Bingley had seen Jane coming across the room and missed the interaction altogether.

Finally Elizabeth collected herself, "Forgive me. Charlotte Lucas, allow me to also introduce Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, Georgianna's brother."

As Caroline tried to find some way to intervene, she was horrified to hear Mr. Darcy say, "Miss Lucas, may I request your next dance, and Miss Bennet, since we arrived too late for the first dance, may I request the supper set?"

Both ladies readily consented. Just then Mr. Jarvis arrived from across the room and introduced Mrs. Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet, and the Misses Mary, Kitty, and Lydia. Caroline smirked at the vulgarity of Mrs. Bennet and Miss Lydia. She turned, expecting Mr. Darcy to be disgusted, but he was deep in conversation with Georgiana and the two other ladies. When her brother Charles requested Miss Jane Bennet's next two sets, she felt like she was losing control of the evening.

Mrs. Bennet might have limited understanding, but she could not miss the interaction between the tall, handsome and very distinguished Mr. Darcy and her second daughter. She remembered the crate now and fingered the brooch that was pinned to her bodice. _Calmness and Serenity… I must be calm and serene._ She didn't understand quite why, but for tonight she felt that it was important.

Elizabeth introduced Georgiana around the room and was amazed at the younger girl's aplomb. She had always been so shy, but now she seemed ready to face the world. Elizabeth never realized that _she_ was the anchor that made Georgiana feel safe. Lydia made a poor impression on Georgiana, but Kitty and Mary attracted her right away. Thankfully Lydia pranced off to flirt, so any jealousy was held at bay for the moment. Georgiana was not out yet. For the evening her brother had agreed to let her come, but she was only allowed to dance with her brother, Mr. Bingley, and Mr. Jarvis. For the remainder of the time she enjoyed visiting with her new friends.

Mary finally enjoyed an assembly. When she wasn't dancing with Mr. Jarvis, she was talking music with Georgiana. When the chance came to exhibit, she was happy to remain with her fiancé and friend.

Mr. Darcy danced with Charlotte and smilingly endured the young woman's leading questions concerning her friend. She noted how his eyes always found her friend as she moved around the room. By the time that the dance was over, she was convinced that the man was in love with Elizabeth.

Charlotte bore it with good humor when Mr. Bingley asked her to dance and spent the next fifteen minutes asking questions about Jane.

To fulfill his obligations as a guest of Netherfield, Darcy asked Caroline Bingley to dance next. She was livid, but put on a sickly-sweet demeanor as she tried to pry details about Elizabeth out of the man _intended_ to be _her_ husband. She almost screamed when she realized that Mr. Darcy, far from paying loving attention to her, was seeking out that country harlot with his eyes!

Darcy danced with Louisa next. Louisa might not be the brightest, but she saw the writing on the wall. She resolved to enjoy the dance and remain silent. There would be no peace at Netherfield with Caroline tonight.

The supper set finally came and Fitzwilliam Darcy claimed the hand of Elizabeth Bennet. The set was two dances of fifteen minutes each. For the first dance not a word was spoken, but two pairs of eyes communicated volumes. By the second set Elizabeth had to mentally shake herself and say, "Come, Mr. Darcy, we must have some conversation. I will make note of the size of the room. Now you can acknowledge that such a hall is well suited for dancing."

Darcy smiled, making Elizabeth shiver, "You talk by rule while dancing then, Miss Elizabeth?"

The sparkle in Elizabeth's eyes made Darcy's heart leap, "Certainly! In this manner we can fulfill our obligations and say as little as possible in the bargain." The dance required a separation. When they met again, she continued, "We both of us are of a taciturn nature, little given to speech unless we can dazzle and amaze the entire room with our intellect."

 _You don't require words to dazzle a room, my dear Elizabeth._ "This hardly seems an accurate representation of yourself, Miss Elizabeth." Elizabeth really liked the way that he said her name. "How well it describes me, I cannot say with any degree of accuracy."

Again they separated. Mr. Darcy was grateful for strict dancing lessons, allowing his body to carry on while his eyes tried to fix on his partner as they were separated by other pairs. Then they were together again. "Perhaps we should speak of books?"

"Oh no! I can never speak of books in a ballroom. My mind is in too many places at once to give them the attention they deserve." She smiled impishly and Darcy wanted to kiss those lips.

"Mr. Jarvis tells me that you've certainly applied the knowledge from certain books quite well. He was impressed."

Elizabeth blushed, "Yes, although I dread the day that Father returns to his bookroom and reads the inscriptions."

Now Darcy blushed, but the music came to an end, leaving the pairs to bow and curtesy to each other. That done, he stepped forward until they were quite close and Elizabeth had to look up at him, "Yes, Boadicea, the warrior princess… it seemed quite fitting."

More might have been said, but a Sir William Lucas cleared his throat and announced that supper was ready. Darcy offered Elizabeth his arm and led her toward the table where Georgiana was sitting with Mary and Mr. Jarvis. "Miss Elizabeth, could I call on you tomorrow? Perhaps you could show me the improvements you are making to Longbourn?"

Elizabeth looked up at Mr. Darcy, smiled, and nodded.

oOoOOoOo

It is not necessary to relate the travels and travails of the Netherfield party and the Longbourn party when the evening ended and everyone went home. There were joyous proclamations, snide comments, inappropriate snorts and innuendos, secret smiles, and all of the usual folderol.

Mrs. Bennet had too much to drink, but kept her resolution to project calmness and serenity. She had done this once before to entrap her husband. She could do the same now to secure the blessings of matrimony for her two eldest daughters. _Imagine! Three daughters married!_

Elizabeth looked in on her father and found him still reading. He looked over his glasses at his favorite daughter and he knew. Three months of correspondence had taught him to like and respect young Fitzwilliam Darcy, but a part of him wanted to hate the man who would soon steal his daughter.

 _It's time to get back on this leg,_ he thought morosely, _That young man won't want to wait long to get married, and by then I need to be ready to act like the Master of Longbourn that I'm supposed to be._


	10. Then and Now

**Random Acts of Kindness**

 _A moving sermon and a random act of kindness impacts the lives of the Darcys and changes the course of their story. What will be the final result for Elizabeth and Darcy?_

 **Chapter 10 – Then and Now**

 **A/N:** _I wanted to answer mencia's question to clear up any misunderstanding. The valid question was: "Do assemblies serve supper... or women perform, since it is not a ball" (Note: slight paraphrase). The answer is no... and yes. I made the assembly a harvest assembly. In small communities the community members would gather together for an assembly after the harvest, bringing some of their own increase, and basically have a potluck. In England, at that time, the servants did the work of preparing the dishes and getting them to the table. It was much less formal than a ball, but the young ladies often provided entertainment while the food digested._

Fitzwilliam Darcy arrived at Longbourn promptly one hour after noon on the day following the assembly. Based upon what Georgiana had told him about Elizabeth's habits, he suspected that she had been awake for hours. Still, it didn't seem right to impose on the day after a night event.

He arrived riding Perseus and leading Phoebe, a graceful white mare which was a favorite of his sister. Mrs. Hill greeted him at the door and directed him to the still room at the side of the manor. Elizabeth and another sister, _I think_ _her name is Kitty,_ were hanging herbs to dry. The variety, freshness, and organization of the room showed that this was a regular activity in this household.

Elizabeth saw the shadow at the door and turned. Her face blushed delightfully before she got her emotions under control. "Good day, Mr. Darcy. I didn't know when to expect you."

"I hope that my lack of foresight hasn't inconvenienced you unnecessarily? We should have agreed upon a time. My exposure to Town manners has taught me never to visit on the day after a ball or dance, or at least not until after the noon hour. Georgiana assured me that you would rise much earlier, but I didn't want to take that chance."

The other young lady… he was sure that her name was Kitty now… slipped past the pair as they conversed. Then they heard an exclamation. Darcy wheeled and stepped out with Elizabeth fast on his heels, but they quickly realized that there was no need for concern. Kitty, the devoted animal lover, had just met Georgiana's beautiful white mare. Horse and lady were now getting acquainted.

"What is her name, Sir?" Kitty asked, never taking her eyes off of the horse.

"Phoebe," Darcy replied.

Elizabeth smiled, "The Bright One… did you suggest the name or did Georgiana already know the meaning?"

Darcy turned, impressed once again. "A little of both. Georgiana was looking for a name with meaning. I listed several possibilities which might match the mare. She chose Phoebe for the obvious reasons."

"Is she here? I don't see her?"

"No, actually, she loaned the mare to me. I thought that you and I could cover more ground if we both rode? I hope that I'm not presuming too much?" Darcy looked so worried that Elizabeth had to laugh.

"Fear not, kind sir. I will be happy to ride, but first I will need to change into a riding habit. Perhaps this might be a good time to introduce you to my father, since you two have been corresponding?"

Darcy agreed and followed Elizabeth into the house. Elizabeth led him up the stairs and to a door. She knocked and entered when a man's voice responded. After a moment's discussion, Darcy was welcomed into the room.

With the help of Sarah, the maid, Elizabeth changed quickly into her riding habit. Kitty slipped into the room and leaned on the door, "He is sooo handsome."

"Yes… I've noticed," Elizabeth responded.

"Well then, have a very nice ride, dear sister." Kitty giggled and skipped out of the room.

Dressed appropriately for a ride, Elizabeth went to her father's door again and knocked. The door was slightly ajar, so she heard Mr. Darcy's deep voice saying, "…and thank you, Sir."

"Thomas, please, Fitzwilliam. Enjoy your ride."

Darcy stepped out with a small thoughtful smile on his face, which transformed into a much larger smile when he found himself standing in front of Elizabeth. There was a breathless moment before both could school their features into something less revealing. Then Darcy offered his arm, "Shall we, my lady?"

Not quite trusting her voice, Elizabeth nodded and took her companion's arm. When they arrived outside, the horses were waiting. This was fine for Darcy, but Elizabeth needed a mounting block to climb onto Phoebe. Elizabeth twisted her lips slightly, looking over towards the stable where the block was visible. Darcy must have seen the direction of her gaze, because he leaned close and said, "Allow me?"

Elizabeth shivered as his warm breath and deep tone washed across her face. She startled a little, turning and stepping back, almost stumbling. Strong hands caught her shoulder and she was suddenly looking up, mesmerized, into Mr. Darcy's blue eyes. They might have stayed that way forever had Phoebe not nickered.

Shaking himself, Darcy repeated, "May I assist you, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Y-yes… please." Mr. Darcy's hands enclosed her waist and Elizabeth was quickly and easily lifted onto the saddle. If his hands lingered slightly longer than absolutely necessary, Elizabeth was not objecting. He stepped back and Elizabeth adjusted her seat. She was experienced at riding side-saddle, but much preferred riding astride when she was alone. Once in place and comfortable, she adjusted her skirts and watched Darcy mount.

He swung his long leg over his saddle with ease. Perseus was as black as Phoebe was white, and stood two hands taller. This, combined with Mr. Darcy's own height, made Elizabeth suddenly feel quite small; but in this instance she didn't feel intimidated. If anything, she felt exhilarated. Her waist still tingled where his hands had been, even through her riding corset.

Elizabeth regained her composure as they rode. She took him around the tenant farms first. They discussed crops and soil and even drainage. Even with such mundane topics, Elizabeth was thrilled. They had talked for more than an hour before she finally realized what it was, other than Mr. Darcy's mere presence, that thrilled her so: He was talking to her as an equal. There was no feeling of condescension, amusement, or tolerance in his manner. He listened to her ideas, suggested some of his own, argued, agreed, and pondered with her, but he didn't scoff or cajole.

She led him next to Beacher's Knoll. The mature trees had been harvested. Most had already been converted to lumber down at the Meryton saw mill. Now men and workhorses were doing the arduous task of pulling out stumps. As Elizabeth and Darcy approached from one direction, the Bennet chaise approached from the other. Mr. Jarvis and Mary waved. One of the men blew a sharp whistle with his fingers and mouth, and the work stopped. Mr. Jarvis hopped out, helped Mary, and then reached back to pull out a large basket.

Mary smiled at her sister and Mr. Darcy, "Cook made enough if you would like some dinner?" Neither were hungry, but they did dismount. Darcy watched with wonder as, with total ease, Elizabeth talked to the men, thanking them for their work and asking about any problems. She then recalled herself and introduced Darcy. _She is at ease and in command in any setting. What an amazing Mistress of Pemberley she would make._

While the work was stopped and the men ate, Elizabeth, Mary, Jarvis, and Darcy walked around the rolling rocky hill. Elizabeth pointed out the features and her plans. Darcy suggested the need for planting cedar trees and shrubs as wind-breaks to protect the cherry orchard. Jarvis noted that the stones should be piled along the side facing the stream as a preventative against spring flooding and wash-off. Even Mary made several suggestions. Though she had never been an outdoor person, she had kept her eyes open while visiting the tenant farms.

Elizabeth informed Jarvis that she had heard from the Western Apiarian Society. They had recommended several local beekeepers to consult. They had also sent the latest literature. It seemed that there was a two-hundred pound reward promised to the person who found a way to collect the honey without destroying the bee colony.*

When work resumed, Jarvis and Mary rode off in the chaise and Darcy enjoyed helping Elizabeth to mount again. Then she led him down the creek trail until it joined the larger river. They followed this downward until they reached the brickworks. Darcy watched the construction, noting several unusual features. Elizabeth began to explain the entire process of scraping and sifting, claying, liming, curing, and baking. When she realized that she was running on, she blushed, and apologized.

"Not at all, Miss Elizabeth. I am truly impressed. Not one in fifty landowners I know personally could have done half so much in twice the time. Truthfully, most wouldn't have even tried." The horses had ridden quite close together and Darcy found himself gazing into Elizabeth's dark, sparkling eyes. Impulsively he reached out and took her slender hand.

A shock went through both riders. Elizabeth wasn't wearing gloves and the contact was exhilarating… and quite disconcerting. Darcy allowed his hand to linger for a moment. Elizabeth impulsively squeezed his hand, resting any fears he might have felt that he was giving her unwanted attention. Slowly releasing her hand, Darcy scanned the horizon. "Is that high hill also on Bennet land, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth had not missed the free use of her given name. Finding her voice, she replied, "Yes. That is Oakham Mount; my favorite place."

"Then shall we ride there?"

They rode together in silence. At spots the trail thinned, requiring them to continue single-file, but they were together again whenever the trail allowed. Then they were climbing, the horses straining. They broke out of a thick grove of scrub trees onto a clear rounded top, and pulled to a halt. For several minutes they sat silently, surveying the entirety of Longbourn, Netherfield, and another distant estate.

Darcy dismounted and helped Elizabeth down. When her feet touched the ground, his hands lingered and she looked up at him. Then he stepped back and gestured to a large boulder that happened to be Elizabeth's favorite resting place.

The silence made Elizabeth nervous, so she started to ramble, "I've sat here thousands of times. I often read Georgie's letters here, or bring a book of poetry." She pointed the opposite direction, "If you step through those trees, you have a view of Meryton and the river…"

She stopped suddenly as a warm hand caressed her cheek. Frozen, she met Darcy's eyes, "Elizabeth, do you know when I first saw you?"

She shook her head slightly, unable to speak and not wanting to shake off his warm hand. "It was at Father's funeral." He saw Elizabeth's sad remembrance, "I was miserable, not necessarily just because of father. It felt like everybody, even some of my own relatives, were hovering like vultures. And then I looked across the room and saw this enchanting young woman." His thumb lightly stroked her cheek and she fought not to close her eyes and purr. "I saw this beautiful girl, short, with raven black curls and sparkling dark eyes. She was across the room, not even looking at me, but she bewitched me immediately."

Removing his hand reluctantly, he took both of Elizabeth's hands, "I spent the next hour wandering the halls of Pemberley, looking for her. Then I saw her out by the lake, talking to my little sister, but I couldn't get away from my guests in time to catch her." He had Elizabeth mesmerized, "I thought of her, occasionally, and wondered who she might be. And then, one day, there she was, storming my office with the fire of heaven in her eyes. A true Boadicea."

Elizabeth grimaced, but Darcy grinned teasingly, "I must admit, I was too bewildered at the moment to match her face to the girl from before. I could barely make out her words, I was so… captured. After I understood what was happening, I was only thinking about saving Georgiana. But you were a constant presence in my mind… Elizabeth, you have not left my mind since then. You have been with me, night and day, even though you left and I haven't seen you face-to-face for long, endless months."

Darcy suddenly stood, faced out over the valley, and then just as suddenly turned back to face Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, you must allow me to tell you how much I ardently admire and love you. In telling you this, I am aware that we have not spent very much time together. I am aware that you have taken on great responsibilities in the care of your family and Longbourn estate. And I know that your friendship is with Georgiana, not with me. Your family does not know me, but your father and I have corresponded quite regularly for these three months. If you would prefer that I call on you, and then court you for an extended period, then I shall." He gulped, steeling himself before continuing, "If your feelings are not the same and never shall be, you have only to speak the word and I shall _try_ to never say another word.

"But my wishes and desires are fixed already and shall never alter, more than anything in this world, I want you for my wife."

Elizabeth looked up at Darcy in wonder, but made herself ask, "What about our differences in station?"

"I am a gentleman. You are a gentleman's daughter. In that we are equal. Our differences in income do not matter to me in the least. You would be a greater asset to me and my family than any dowry."

"But sir, what about my family? I know that Georgie has shared some of her letters with you. My family can sometimes lack in propriety… even be quite ridiculous at times"

"Elizabeth, you have not met my aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourg yet. I know enough about your family to know that my aunt trumps any ridiculous relatives that you can throw at me." He looked desperate, "Come, Elizabeth, if my overtures are unwelcome, then please tell me? But please be assured that nothing in this world will change my mind. I think only of you. If you cannot love me, then tell me so."

Elizabeth stood. She stepped forward. One hand reached out and took his. The other hand reached up and smoothed his clenched jaw. "I do not need you to call on me for months, or even to court me, Fitzwilliam Darcy. It has been months now since I have known that you are the only man in this world that I could ever marry. I love you, Mr. Darcy."

It took Darcy a moment to shake off his growing fear to process her answer. Then Elizabeth was lifted effortlessly and wrapped in his arms. With ultimate tenderness, he kissed her. It is impossible to say who deepened the kiss. Before long they had to pull apart to breath, only to repeat their earth-shattering kisses again and again.

It took iron self-control, but Darcy and Elizabeth eventually broke apart, recomposed themselves, mounted their horses, and rode back down the mountain towards Longbourn to share their news.

* * *

 *** On Beekeeping:** The Western Apiarian Society was real... I believe that it still exists in some form. The two-hundred pound reward was also real. For millennia, people gathered honey by killing the bees and breaking open the hives. The Society saw this as a great waste. They were seeking a way to collect honey without killing, so several very wealthy and prominent members contributed to create the reward. It would be many years after the time period of this story before modern beekeeping methods were created, but the effort began clear back in the 1700s.


	11. Joyous Announcements and Evil Schemes

**Random Acts of Kindness**

 _A moving sermon and a random act of kindness impacts the lives of the Darcys and changes the course of their story. What will be the final result for Elizabeth and Darcy?_

 **Chapter 11 – Joyous Announcements and Evil Schemes**

Elizabeth and Darcy returned to Longbourn to find Georgianna and the entire Bingley family paying a call. Georgiana and Kitty had watched from the window as the mounted pair crested the rise and rode into the circular drive. They had seen the expressions on both Darcy and Elizabeth and they were all grins as the pair dismounted, handed over their mounts, and entered the house.

Lydia was visiting Maria Lucas at Lucas Lodge. They had heard that an entire regiment of militia was to be quartered in Meryton for the winter and it was all that they could talk or think about.

Mrs. Bennet was focused across the room where Mr. Bingley was deep in conversation with Jane. She could tell that the man was completely besotted and she was thrilled, but she remained controlled. She was repeating the mantra "calmness and serenity," over and over again. She might not be highly intelligent. She might be somewhat mercenary. But she loved her daughters in her own way and it was her self-appointed task to see each of them happily married. It was odd therefore, that she hadn't noticed the newly arrived couple yet.

Caroline and the Hursts did notice. Many might look at Mr. Hurst and question his intelligence. First impressions labelled him as corpulent and dull. But his was actually a very sharp mind with keen observational skills. He had noticed Mr. Darcy's distraction before the assembly. He had seen the man's instant fixation on the beautiful young woman across the long assembly hall. And he had witnessed their dance. Therefore he was not at all surprised to see the glowing joy on the couple's face, nor their slightly disheveled appearance. _Caroline is not going to like this at all._

Louisa Hurst, though she was the older sister, had long ago given up on influencing Caroline. The best that she could hope for was to dampen some of her younger sister's more aggressive habits. She had long ago concluded that Caroline had no chance of catching Mr. Darcy, but was honestly too afraid to voice her conclusions. She saw the same details as her husband… and it made her flinch. _There will be no peace at Netherfield for a while. Perhaps Geoffrey and I could return to our townhouse now, before the explosion._ She involuntarily touched her stomach.

Caroline could barely think at all. All of her dreams, schemes, and public declarations as the next Mistress of Pemberley were slipping through her hands. _I will kill that little tart! Pemberley is mine! I will never let her have it!_

The imminent outburst was stalled when Louisa suddenly clutched her stomach and paled. Mrs. Bennet and Mary both saw her. They instantly stepped forward to help. "I need to get outdoors… or a chamberpot!" Louisa whispered urgently. The two ladies were able to help her up and out of the room. Mr. Hurst looked pale and worried. The others watched with concern. Caroline neither noticed or cared as she glared at Elizabeth balefully.

In the downstairs water closet, Louisa heaved until nothing remained of her breakfast*. Mrs. Bennet kindly rubbed her back. Mary offered a cold, wet cloth for Louisa to wipe her face. Then Fanny asked, "Will this be your first?"

Mary's eyes widened, but Louisa only smiled slightly, "Yes. We've been married for four years. I had begun to despair."

Fanny Bennet gave Louisa a motherly hug, "I'm happy for you. Now, we must get Mr. Jones and Mrs. Crabtree to come and examine you. Mr. Jones is only an apothecary, but Mrs. Crabtree is our most experienced midwife. Together they delivered most of the children in the neighborhood. Mrs. Crabtree was there for all but one of my daughters' births."

Mary watched her mother gently lead Mrs. Hurst back towards the drawing room. It was in moments like this that Mary liked and respected the woman who so often exasperated and annoyed her. _When she isn't trying to marry us off or ranting about hedgerows, she is a good mother._

It was necessary for the comfort of Mr. Hurst for Louisa to explain her malady. His face became instantly joyous and he couldn't restrain the urge to announce that joy to the world. Everyone was pleased to express congratulations and best wishes. Everyone with the exception of Caroline.

After the din subsided, Mrs. Bennet announced an impromptu dinner party and solicited the Netherfield Party to stay. Caroline, breathing fire, claimed a headache and demanded to be taken back to Netherfield. Her intention was to take her whole party, but her brother Charles escorted her instead. She ranted and raved, but Charles ignored her. As soon as she was safely in the house, he had the carriage take him back to Longbourn.

The servants at Netherfield had been hired locally and not averse about gossip. By the next morning the story of Caroline's fit was the stuff of legend. There was not a breakable object in her room, the sitting room, or the drawing room intact when she was finished. The housekeeper had wisely locked the door leading to the kitchens for fear of the madwoman gaining possession of the cutlery.

Back at Longbourn, Darcy used the din of congratulations as a distraction as he slipped upstairs to meet with Mr. Bennet again. They talked for half an hour, making Elizabeth quite nervous. She needn't have been concerned. Thomas had expected the request and immediately given his consent. The remainder of the visit was a father telling tales about his most adventurous daughter. When Elizabeth finally snuck upstairs, it was to hear roaring laughter.

She knocked and was asked to enter. Her eyes went first to her smiling father, and then to her beloved. Thomas Bennet said, "Come here, my child." She complied, taking his outstretched hand. He nodded to Darcy, who stepped forward. Thomas gestured for his hand as well, placing Elizabeth's tiny, delicate hand into Darcy's much larger hand. Mr. Bennet's hand held both together, suspicious moisture in his eyes. "I give you both my blessing. May God always bless your union."

Elizabeth threw herself into her father's arms with joy. Thomas patted her hair and raised an eyebrow at the tall man grinning like a fool. "Well Son, I believe that you look strong enough to help me down the stairs for this dinner tonight? It seems that I have another announcement to make. Prepare yourself for my dear wife's joyous pronouncements."

There was surprised pleasure among the family when Mr. Darcy helped Mr. Bennet to descend the stairs. Papa had been carefully walking back and forth in his room, but his limp was, and would always be, quite pronounced and he had not ventured the stairs before now. Nevertheless, Fanny and the girls were overjoyed to see him back at the head of the table.

Oddly enough, though he had been sequestered in his bedchamber, he had actually become closer to each member of his family. The elder three girls had been daily visitors. Their industry and care for their family had convicted him. He began asking Fanny to sit with him for a spell, and then his other two daughters. He quickly discovered unforeseen depths in Kitty, but the other two had been difficult at first. Nevertheless, he persisted. Eventually he found subjects that each person was interested in which he could tolerate.

With Fanny, her daughters were the focus. She might have been selfish and self-centered with her concerns and nerves, but she did care. Thomas found that she had surprising insights into each girl. When he shared his own, they found common ground. Her intellect would never inspire him in the way that Elizabeth's did, but they had a starting point.

With Lydia, he discovered that her liveliness needed direction. Put simply, she was bored. Thomas tentatively broached the topic of a finishing school and was surprised at her positive response. He determined to speak to Kitty as well and was also pleased with her enthusiasm. It didn't hurt that the school in question (recommended by Darcy) was famous for its stables. At that school, the young residents were not only taught etiquette, but also taught how to properly drive a curricle and ride a horse.

Due to these changes in the family interaction, Mr. Bennet's first reappearance at the head of the table after three months was greeted with much enthusiasm and joy. Despite the fact that he would always be pained by his left leg, he could only be thankful for the results. He was resolved from that moment forward that he would be the man, the husband, and the father that his family  
deserved.

With the absence of Caroline's poisonous presence, the Bennets, Darcys, Hursts, and Mr. Bingley enjoyed a pleasant meal. Charles Bingley, Fanny Bennet, and Lydia were the only ones surprised when Mr. Bennet tapped his glass with his fork to call for attention, "It is with great pleasure that I announce that Mr. Darcy had asked for Elizabeth's hand in marriage, and she has accepted."

The author will not venture to record the effusions that followed here, except to write that any commitments to "calmness and serenity" were temporarily forgotten. It is noteworthy, however, that the aforementioned "effusions" were uncharacteristically brief. Only Fitzwilliam Darcy noticed when Fanny's hand reached up to brush her brooch or how his future mother-in-law began to transform into a calm and stately matriarch. He made a point to smile warmly at her and nod.

oOoOOoOo

Back at Netherfield, the housekeeper cautiously wrapped a cut in Caroline's palm. The redhead's fit had stilled now, but her new state was actually more frightening.

Caroline was smiling. She had a plan.

* * *

 *** Concerning Louisa's breakfast:** _Don't worry, I don't mean to discuss the contents of said breakfast, only the concept. Careful readers might note that it should be late-afternoon at this point in the story. Breakfast literally means to "break the fast." A fast is a period of abstinence from eating. When they slept, they were considered to be fasting for eight to twelve hours. Therefore, the first meal was "breakfast," whatever the time of day. Since balls and assemblies often went until one or two in the morning, it was common for attendees to sleep well past noon. Louisa broke her fast in the early afternoon. The stress of Caroline's potential reaction exacerbated the nausea pregnancy had already created._


	12. Random Acts Returned

**Random Acts of Kindness**

 _A moving sermon and a random act of kindness impacts the lives of the Darcys and changes the course of their story. What will be the final result for Elizabeth and Darcy?_

 **Chapter 12 – Random Acts Returned**

Elizabeth had first begun her "random acts of kindness" at the age of twelve. For the first few years those acts translated into daring do. As she matured, her kindnesses became simpler, but perhaps more meaningful. If the reader wishes to do the math, then consider: 365x7yrs=A

She recruited her four sisters and those sisters, to varying degrees, also found the joys of performing random acts. If we assume, for the sake of argument, that the sisters began their kindnesses three years later, and performed them less faithfully, perhaps every other day, then you could say that: ½ of 4=2, and 2 x 4yrs x 365 = B. Now add A + B.

And why, dear reader, am I taking you down this delightful journey through basic math? Simple: to demonstrate that the Bennet girls performed a lot of good deeds for a lot of people in Longbourn, Meryton, and possibly even larger Hertfordshire over the years. They gave food, clothes, comfort, and education to children and families, and asked nothing in return except the satisfaction of a deed well done.

When people are at the bottom, they do not often forget the true kindnesses shown to them. As they have little to give in return, they often must wait for just the right moment to return the favors… but they do get returned… and that, dear reader, is the our story for today. Shall we begin?

Caroline Bingley woke the next day with a smile on her face. It was not a pleasant smile. It was the type of smile that made men check for weapons, women guard their children, and children hide under beds. _Before the night is over, Mr. Darcy will be mine and Miss Elizabeth Bennet's reputation will be destroyed._

She stayed in her room and ordered a tray. She wanted to berate her personal maid for not cleaning up this awful mess, but she didn't wish to be observed. After enjoying a nice breakfast, she opened her writing desk and began writing letters. Caroline knew all of the best (or worst) gossips in London. She was proud to be among them. Long ago, while in finishing school, she had learned how to manipulate information to punish or even destroy her enemies. She had a new target now and this time she would use every weapon in her arsenal.

When her hands became cramped, she closed her desk, rang for her personal maid and demanded a tea service. Thankfully, her brother and sister had chosen to leave her alone for the day. She had no interest in seeing Mr. Darcy either. _Time enough for that tonight. I'm done flattering you, Sir. A more direct method is now called for. You are an honorable man. You will do the right thing… and soon I will be the Mistress of Pemberley!_

Having completed her tea, she rang for her maid again. Chloe was her third French maid in as many years. The stupid chits were great with dresses and hair, but they had no backbone. _How can a servant object to the occasional slap? And so what if I hit Gabriella with that ceramic dog? Useless creatures. This one had better stick around. I made sure to learn where her family lives._

"Chloe, I want you to pull out my silk nightgown. I need it to be ripped at the neckline, as if by an overenthusiastic lover. I know all about you and that footman, so don't blush and pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. Have it ready for me after dinner tonight.

"Tonight, those fools are going to Lucas Lodge for a party, when they return and the time is right, I'm going to use my keys and let myself into Mr. Darcy's room. You will watch the hallways. When he is coming up the stairs, you will knock once and then make yourself scarce. As soon as he is in his room, you will run down and frantically tell my brother that you heard a scream coming from Mr. Darcy's room and that you are worried. Do you understand me, Chloe?"

"Yes, madam," Chloe said, nodding worriedly. She was terrified of Miss Bingley, but she liked Mr. Darcy. He had always been nice to all of the servants. Caroline grabbed a handful of the servant's hair, "Don't mess this up, Chloe, or I'll make you and your family pay."

Caroline instructed Chloe to take the tray and dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

Chloe was young, only eighteen, and her family lived in relative poverty. They had once been a prominent family in France, but that had been long ago. She had been born in the poor side of London. Her mother, understanding that the English gentry liked to have French girls for personal maids, had made sure that Chloe learned and retained a distinct accent. She had two sisters in service as well. Her brothers found what work they could on the docks. She needed her job. She feared Miss Bingley. But she was raised to be a good girl.

She considered the staff of Netherfield. Mr. Powell, the butler, was stern and forbidding. Mrs. Nichols, the housekeeper, was not very approachable. The maids seemed jealous of her or just didn't trust her because she worked directly for Miss Bingley. Albert, the handsome footman, however…

Albert had been the footman that Miss Bingley had mentioned. He had brought her flowers the previous day; that was all. They hadn't even had a chance to talk before Miss Bingley swept in and threatened their jobs for inappropriate behavior. But he might listen and help. She carried the tray to the kitchen. Then she started walking the main floor until she saw him carrying an ottoman with another footman. Miss Bingley was constantly rearranging, at her old house. When she arrived here she gave Mrs. Nichols a list two pages long of required changes. Obviously the work was still in progress.

The other footman saw Chloe first and smirked at Albert, "You have a visitor, Alby."

Albert shot his friend a warning glare, "Don't call me that Toby, else I'll pull out some of your old nicknames," Albert smiled happily at Chloe, "Let us get this in place and set down and I'll be right with you. Could you open that door… no, the next one… thanks Miss Chloe."

Once the gaudy ottoman was in-place, Albert looked at Toby pointedly, "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." Toby left and Albert turned to Chloe, "How may I help you, Miss Chloe?"

Chloe checked to ensure that nobody was nearby, then she told Albert about Miss Bingley's plot. As she spoke, Albert's face grew redder, more with anger than embarrassment. The news from Longbourn had already reached the local staff of Netherfield. All of the younger staff knew the Bennet girls. Most had been helped by them in one way or other. "Miss Chloe, thank you for trusting me. I will not allow this to happen. I don't know if you've heard, but Mr. Darcy has asked Miss Elizabeth Bennet to marry him. You haven't met Miss Bennet yet, but she and her sisters are the best of the Gentry. True Quality."

Albert pondered for a minute, then nodded decisively, "Do you know the painting of the flowers close to the top of the stairs? Good. If I can't meet with you privately, I will slide a note just behind the right side. Watch for it. It will have any instructions."

Chloe nodded but wrung her hands. Albert smiled and said, "Trust me." And then he stole a quick kiss and left the blushing girl standing in the room alone.

Albert talked to Toby. Then he talked to Angela the upstairs maid. Then they talked with others. Soon a plan was in-place. When Albert saw Chloe next, she was carrying an entire bundle of letters. " _She_ told me to walk these into Meryton myself and hand them directly to the post master. She looked like a snake ready to strike when she held them. What should I do?"

"Hand me the letters. I will hold them and give them to Mr. Bingley tomorrow. After tonight he may want to check all of her mail. Here…" he handed Chloe a few shillings, "She'll watch to see if you head into town. Walk there and buy some chocolate." When she made to protest, he grinned and said, "Bring some back and we'll share it. I saved the money to buy you a treat anyway."

Chloe smiled demurely, collected her shawl and bonnet, and walked toward Meryton. Albert hid the bundle of letters and then went to talk with Mrs. Nichols. She reluctantly gave him a sheet of her precious paper and allowed him to use her desk. Mrs. Nichols liked Albert. She had known him since he was a small boy. She was impressed that he could write so well, though she couldn't see what he was writing. _He must be another of Miss Mary Bennet's pupils. Meryton must be the most literate village in Hertfordshire._

His note complete, Albert asked permission and walked out to the stables. Once proper delivery was ensured, he next walked to the hunting master. Crowley, the hunting master for Mr. Hurst, despised Caroline Bingley. He loved his hounds like his own children. One time _she_ had kicked a pup so hard that the creature had a permanent limp. It was useless for hunting and he was told to put it down. He found a home for it instead. He _hated_ Miss Bingley. So when Albert informed him about Miss Bingley's scheme and his plans to thwart it, Crowley was very pleased to cooperate.

Most of the Netherfield party had spent the day at Longbourn. They returned home for long enough for change for dinner, and then set off again. The coachman waited until they arrived at Lucas Lodge before handing Albert's note to Mr. Darcy. He sent the others inside so that he could read the message. He paled when he read it. Then he grew angry. Finally, he nodded, resolved.

As soon as the Bennet ladies arrived, Jarvis claimed Mary, Bingley claimed Jane, and Darcy pulled Elizabeth aside. "Elizabeth, could Georgiana stay at Longbourn tonight?"

Elizabeth saw the warring expressions on Mr. Darcy's face and replied, "Georgie is always welcome, Fitzwilliam… but what has you so alarmed?"

Darcy hesitated but then remembered that Elizabeth had demonstrated a unique gift for resolving difficult problems. Reluctantly, he handed her the note. She took it with a raised eyebrow reminiscent of her father. As she read, her face went through stages similar to those his had undergone. "I don't know what to say about Miss Bingley… It is hard to believe that anyone would do something so vile… and Mr. Bingley and the Hursts are such nice people. One thing that I can assure you of is that you can trust Albert, he is absolutely reliable."

"Should I be jealous?" Darcy asked, only partially joking.

Elizabeth grinned, "That is up to you, but Mr. Jarvis is the one who might have a concern. Mary taught Albert and his siblings to read and write. He followed her around like a puppy for a while. But he is smart and he is loyal to our family. If he is involved, then this is real… as disgusting as it may seem."

"My love, I am sorry to say that by marrying me you will be exposed to many people just as vile. The Ton is full of people who will do anything to anybody to secure an advantage."

"As long as I have you and Georgiana, and my own family of course, then I'm not worried. What are you going to tell Mr. Bingley?"

Darcy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Elizabeth was momentarily mesmerized. _This man has no idea how handsome he is!_ She was so distracted that she almost missed his reply, "No. If I do, he'll feel the need to rush home and confront her. Albert's plan has merit, and she won't be able to deny anything afterward. This will hurt him, but Caroline was bound to do that sooner or later anyway."

Elizabeth nodded and bit her lip in contemplation. Darcy's eyes almost crossed. _She has absolutely no idea how beautiful she is… and how much I want to kiss those lips._ "… in the library, so that you're not even near your room."

Darcy shook himself, "Pardon? I was distracted." Elizabeth scowled playfully, with a twinkle in her eye, "And what, may I ask Sir, was distracting you?"

Darcy leaned towards her, "Give us a moment alone and I'll be happy to demonstate." Elizabeth's eyes widened and she involuntarily wet her lips. Both jumped when a throat cleared. Kitty and Lydia were smirking. Lydia pompously said, "Does somebody need a chaperone, Sister?" Then the sisters giggled and danced away.

Their older sister shook her head and smiled, "What I said, dear Mr. Darcy, is that you should sequester yourself in the library so that you're not anywhere near your room… or even the second floor."

He nodded. "Better yet, I'll keep Jarvis or Hurst with me. Neither of them like Caroline, so they'll stomp on any false claims she might make." Mary, who had been playing a pretty show piece on the pianoforte, switched to a livelier scotch reel. "Would you care to dance, Miss Elizabeth?"

She looked over to where her sisters were prancing around, a little too indecorously. She was about to intervene when, to everyone's complete surprise, Mrs. Bennet did the honors. Afterwards, the girls continued to dance, but they behaved more like ladies. "Tonight, kind Sir, I would rather circulate and introduce my handsome and forbidding fiancé to my neighbors."

Darcy stood to his full height and raised his eyebrows, "Forbidding? What makes you say such a thing?" Georgiana, who had just strolled up behind him, grinned at Elizabeth, "He's actually quite nice. He only _looks_ like he eats children for breakfast."

Her brother looked back and forth at his two favorite women with mock disapproval, "As I recollect, Georgiana only started becoming impertinent about eight years ago. Before that, she was such a shy, sweet little girl." He turned his gaze on Elizabeth, "You don't know who she could have met eight years ago who might have taught her such terrible habits? Do you?"

Both young ladies grinned and Georgiana took Elizabeth's arm. Elizabeth gave Darcy her most innocent look, "I can't imagine what you mean, Mr. Darcy. I think that Miss Darcy is just as she should be. I can't imagine her any other way."

Fitzwilliam Darcy's expression softened, "No, I can't either. Well then, perhaps it's time to meet the neighbors."

Georgiana happily went home with the Bennets that night. Elizabeth watched the Darcy carriage as it carried the Netherfield party away and tried not to worry.

It would be a long night for many.


	13. Gone to the Dogs

**Random Acts of Kindness**

 _A moving sermon and a random act of kindness impacts the lives of the Darcys and changes the course of their story. What will be the final result for Elizabeth and Darcy?_

 **Chapter 13 – Gone to the Dogs**

Caroline Bingley moved the curtain slightly aside, just enough to watch the Darcy carriage roll up to the front of Netherfield Park. _They took their time at that barbarous party. Perhaps that's for the best. They'll all be tired soon. It's time to put my plan into action._

She barked instructions to her useless personal maid. At least the girl had made a convincing rip in the nightgown. A shame really, it was such a nice garment. _I will buy ten just like it when I am Mrs. Darcy._

"Hurry up, girl!" She snapped as Chloe worked to put her hair into a seductive style. "You have your instructions. Repeat them to me now!"

Chloe started reciting softly, jumped when Caroline barked at her, and tried again, only louder. "That's right. It's simple. Even you can do that much. Do not make a mistake!"

The beleaguered maid nodded and backed out of the room. Her hand slipped into her pocket, where Albert's contradictory instructions resided. She was terrified, but she somehow trusted Albert. Not only was he handsome, but he was smart and kind. _He won't let her hurt my family._

Caroline had already forgotten the girl as she reviewed her timing. As a child, Caroline had accidentally discovered secret passages leading throughout the Bingley house in London. She had used those for years to spy on her parents, siblings and guests. When younger, she had used the information gathered to manipulate her siblings. Before he had stopped staying at their house, she had studied Darcy many times. He was a man of habits, as was his valet, Stevens.

Stevens, who seemed to have an innate sense for when his master would retire, would invariably inspect the room fifteen minutes prior. When Mr. Darcy arrived, he would change into his night-wear in the dressing room, and then retire to bed. On most days Mr. Stevens would tidy the clothing in the dressing room, but on late nights such as this he would courteously wait until morning to complete the task. Caroline had watched it all in the hopes of finding a means to attract the Master of Pemberley. Now she would use her knowledge to entrap the man.

At the appointed time, Caroline slipped silently down long hall to Mr. Darcy's room. She put the key in the lock and quietly turned it. Stevens would check the room soon, but she would be hidden behind the heavy draperies. She hated Stevens because the man put on airs and wouldn't tell her the details about his master that she demanded, such as his favorite dishes. It was because of such a query six years before that Darcy had stopped sleeping over at his friend Charles' house. _After tonight, I'll get rid of Stevens and any other Darcy servant who doesn't follow my instructions perfectly. They will learn their proper place!_

A key turned in the lock. The door opened and someone stepped in. Caroline went absolutely still behind the thick draperies. There hadn't been a servant's knock, so this could only be Stevens. The irritating man fidgeted around the room interminably, until Caroline wanted to scream. The one blessing was that he stoked the fire. The flimsy garment she was wearing was doing nothing to keep her warm. Finally the man left and the door was locked again. Caroline relaxed, but remained behind the draperies.

About fifteen minutes later, Caroline heard odd scampering sounds out in the hallway, like little children running around. There were snuffling sounds too, but she couldn't make sense of these. Whatever the source of the sound might have been, Caroline dismissed it. There wasn't a knock and nobody unlocked the door, so she wasn't concerned.

Then there _was_ a knock from Chloe, the signal that Mr. Darcy was coming! Minutes passed. A key turned in the door. Shuffling sounds indicated that the door had opened. The movement seemed ungraceful somehow... _Mr. Darcy's drunk! Better and better! I have the upper hand!_

She had planned to wait until he was in bed to make her move, but suddenly something hurled against her! There was baying and barking! More bodies hurled against the draperies! Then there was snuffling and growling at the bottom of the draperies!

Downstairs in the library, Bingley, Jarvis, and Darcy jumped at the sound of a piercing scream. All three men jumped up and ran to investigate. Darcy, though longest of limb, seemed to trail behind. Another scream led the men up the stairs. Barking, screaming, and cursing gave them the direction of the commotion. Bingley burst into Darcy's room, then Jarvis, then Stevens, the valet. Hurst stepped out of his suite of rooms to investigate as well.

Darcy chose not to enter. He knew what to expect and had no desire to see Caroline in her current mode of dress. Instead he looked down the hall and saw Albert and Crowley stepping out of another door down the hall. He nodded his thanks to them.

Inside the room, three men stared at a scantily-dressed redhead as she swatted and cursed and kicked and screamed at Geoffrey Hurst's hunting dogs. The dogs were jumping and baying, proud to have flushed their quarry. Bingley was in shock. Jarvis was enjoying the view and laughing; he didn't like Caroline, but he had to admit that she was shapely. Hurst burped and said, "And here's me without my shotgun! Good job, boys! Hey, don't kick my dogs!"

There was a whistle from outside of the room and the dogs instantly surrendered their quarry and dashed out. Caroline was still screaming profanities. Louisa stepped into the room, woken by the commotion, "CAROLINE! What are you doing in here?!"

Caroline, seeing a chance to recover her plan, proclaimed, "Mr. Darcy arranged for us to meet tonight. He said that he couldn't live without me! Charles, you have to make him marry me!"

A deep, angry voice spoke from the hallway, "Charles, I am sorry to tell you this, but I received a note earlier warning me that your sister was going to attempt a compromise. It seems that there are people here determined to protect me. As soon as you clear that schemer out of my room, my valet will pack my things. I will not ever sleep another night in the same house as Caroline Bingley."

"He's lying! Charles, he set this all up! He _has_ to marry me! This is all a scheme cooked up by that harlot, Eliza Bennet! She must have arranged this! He's supposed to marry me! I'm the Mistress of Pemberley! Me!"

Mr. Jarvis stepped out of the room shaking his head in disgust. Charles, Louisa, and Hurst looked at each other. With sad eyes Charles turned and called out, "Are there any footman available?"

Albert and Toby stepped into the door and quickly averted their eyes. Charles ripped the sheet off of the bed and extended it to his sister, "Cover yourself! Now!"

Caroline grabbed the sheet, covered herself, and glared. Charles glared back, "You will go directly to your room. You will hand over _all_ of the keys to this house to…," he looked at the tall young man beside him, "You are Albert, correct?" At the servant's nod, Charles continued, "You will give your keys to Albert. You will remain in your room tonight. Tomorrow we will talk."

Defeated, Caroline pushed past everyone, out the door, and down the hall. If she was hoping to confront Darcy, she was disappointed. He was nowhere to be seen. Glaring at everyone at once, she stomped to her room, yelling for her maid.

Chloe, who had been hiding in a doorway, met Albert's eyes. He shook his head "no" and pointed towards the servant's stairs. She would wait for him there until he had completed his task.

Ten minutes later, while Caroline still screamed, ranted, and threatened upstairs, Albert escorted Chloe down to the library. He first handed the bundle of letters over to Mr. Bingley with an explanation. He then had Chloe tell her story. Finally, he told his story and the measures he and others had taken to protect Mr. Darcy (and Elizabeth).

When Charles heard about the note sent to Darcy, he asked his friend why he hadn't spoken with him earlier. Darcy explained his thinking. "If you _had_ been able to stop her, she would have only tried again later when we weren't prepared."

Charles was silent for a long time. Then he nodded, thanked the two servants, and dismissed them. They began to comply, but Albert halted at the door and took Chloe's hand, "I'm sorry, Mr. Bingley, but there is one more thing: Miss Bingley threatened harm to Miss Chloe and her family if she didn't cooperate."

Darcy spoke up, "Chloe, please write down the addresses and particulars of your family. You have done me a great service and I promise you that you and your family will be well looked after." The servants departed.

Charles untied the bundle. He opened the first letter and began reading. His face paled and his hands began to shake as he read the vitriolic lies Caroline had penned.

He looked up into the concerned faces of Darcy, Jarvis, and the Hursts. "Darcy, I'm sorry but I won't let you read this… for Caroline to write such filth about Miss Elizabeth… I just don't know what to think."

Louisa extended a hand and Charles reluctantly surrendered the letter. Her reaction was the same as his, but there were tears in her eyes. "She has always been controlling, manipulative, and vicious, but this is worse. We can't turn a blind eye to her behavior anymore. The servants are scared of her. _I'm_ scared of her. Charles, she should be committed."

The realities of this night were too much for everyone. Mr. Jarvis suggested, and everyone agreed that Charles should sleep on the issue. Tomorrow was early enough to make any decisions. Footmen were posted at Caroline's door. The others returned to their rooms. Darcy chose to remain in his room for the remainder of the night after all, but Stevens took up station and slept on a cot in the room.

Long after the others went to sleep, Charles wept. His nature was as kind as Caroline's was vicious, but he knew that he could no longer allow his sister the freedom to do as she pleased. In the pre-dawn a rider took off from Netherfield towards London.

oOoOOoOo

Elizabeth stood atop Oakham Mount and watched the tall rider on the black horse as they galloped across the long meadow. She hadn't slept well for worrying about Miss Bingley's schemes and the danger to her fiancé. The woman had only spoken with Elizabeth twice. She had been snide and condescending both times, making it clear that she considered Elizabeth to be unfit to be in the same room as her or the Darcys. But Elizabeth had heard about the woman many times in letters from Georgiana. On paper she had been amusing. In person that wasn't the case.

So Elizabeth was relieved to see her love riding freely towards Oakham Mount. He disappeared from her sight, hidden by the rolling landscape. She waited impatiently and saw him reappear on the trail leading up. Then the trees obscured his passage again. Elizabeth stood with her hands clasped behind her and faced the trail. His arrival was announced first by the clop of hooves on the hard-packed trail, and then the tall stallion and rider surged out of the trees and into the morning sunlight.

In a trice Perseus had halted, Darcy had dismounted, and Elizabeth was in his arms. He held her tight, clasping her to him like he was a drowning man. Elizabeth held him in return, one hand lightly brushing Darcy's hair. After a few minutes he relaxed, moved his head back, and claimed Elizabeth's lips.

When they finally came up for breath, Elizabeth asked, "Miss Bingley?"

"Your friend's plan went down perfectly… it wasn't pleasant." He didn't provide any more details on that and Elizabeth was content not to know for now. Darcy spoke again, "Charles left me a note. I doubt that he slept at all last night, but this morning Mr. Powell, the butler, had the message waiting for me. He encourages Mr. Jarvis and I to absent ourselves from Netherfield for the day and asks us to make his excuses to your family. He wrote that Caroline Bingley would be gone from Hertfordshire shortly after the noon hour."

Elizabeth saw Darcy's concern for his friend and was pleased. _Despite what Miss Bingley tried to do, he is worried more about her brother. I am engaged to the best of men._ She touched his arm and gave a teasing smile, "I _suppose_ that I can endure your company for the day… if I _must._ "

oOoOOoOo

Caroline was woken unceremoniously when her shoulders were shaken. She was startled to find Charles standing over her. "Get up. Get dressed. Louisa and I will be in here in ten minutes… and don't try ringing for any servants. They will not respond." His voice was cold and stern, so unlike the cheerful brother she knew and despised. Discomposed, she rose and did as instructed.

There was a brief warning knock and Charles entered again, followed by Louisa. Caroline opened her mouth to take control of this meeting, but her brother's icy glare made her remain silent. Charles gestured to a chair in the sitting room, "Sit." She took the seat, jaw set defiantly. Charles then gently led a pale Louisa to another chair and helped her down solicitously.

 _She's only just learned about the child! It isn't as if she is already large and unwieldy! Louisa will probably lose it anyway. Who would want to carry Hurst's whelp anyway!_

Charles retrieved something he had set on a small table by the door, pulled out his own seat, and set the object on the little breakfast table. He had deliberately set her chair out of arms-reach of the table. For the first time Caroline noticed the bundle. Her eyes widened as she recognized the letters that she had written. Then they narrowed and she spat, "Those are _my_ letters! I'll strangle that little French tart! You have no right to stop my letters, Charles!"

Her brother shook his head, his voice and eyes frigid, "Caroline, for years you have stolen our letters, sorted through my invitations, and generally tried to control every aspect of our lives. Don't try to tell me that I don't have the right. Father's will tells a different story." He tapped the bundle, "And these vile lies will never see the light of day."

When Caroline's expression suggested otherwise, Charles said, "You should be thankful. You have always only seen Mr. Darcy as a wealthy man with a great estate and excellent connections. I don't believe that you have ever contemplated the power at his fingertips. If these letters had reached their destinations, he would have found out, trust me. And what do you think that he and his powerful relatives would have done to you?"

Before she could reply, Caroline heard the clatter of a horse-drawn carriage. Charles rose, walked over, and looked out of the window. "Caroline, come here."

When she stubbornly remained seated, her brother snapped, "Come here now! You will need to see this."

With arrogant grace, she rose and glided across the room to see for herself. There was a carriage and four, but it wasn't the elegant style purchased by the well-to-do. This carriage was black, boxy, and seemed somewhat sinister. "What is this?"

"Return to your seat, Caroline, and I will explain." A feeling of dread crept up her spine. Charles was not acting himself at all. _What is that vehicle? Why does it frighten me so?_

Determined not to show weakness, Caroline glided back to her chair and took her seat regally. Charles pushed the bundle to the side, extracted two more folded papers from his jacket pocket, and placed them on the table. "Caroline, as of today you have left yourself with two choices. You had other choices, but those are gone now. I might have released your dowry to you and let you live on your own, but you've proven that you aren't to be trusted without supervision."

Caroline reared up, but her brother simply pointed to the chair, "Sit, before you force me to make the choice that you do _not_ want." He continued almost conversationally, "My second choice would have been to send you north to the care and authority of Great Aunt Tabitha… but she is getting old and it isn't right to saddle her with our problems."

Charles ignored his sister's murderous glare, "So that leaves me with two choices remaining. The first is that coach out there. It carries a nurse and two big-strapping orderlies from Ravenhurst." Both Louisa and Caroline reacted strongly to this. Ravenhurst was a ladies asylum where many ladies of the Ton had disappeared, never to be heard from again.

"Charles!" Louisa protested. Although she had mentioned commitment in the heat of the moment last night, she hadn't the stomach to follow through. Caroline looked genuinely frightened for the first time. Her eyes were darting about the room, then they fixed on the door.

"It wouldn't do you any good to run, Caroline. I have two footman stationed outside the door… and we both know that the dogs already have your scent." There was no amusement in his voice now. "As I said, you have left me with _two_ choices."

Caroline tried to hide her trembling as she asked, "Wh-what is the second choice?"

Charles slid the first paper off of the second. "These are commitment papers. I sincerely hope that those will not be needed. This second document is a letter from Sir Angus McDonald. I'm sure that you remember him?" He held her eyes and she nodded.

Sir Angus McDonald was a Scotsman in his early forties who had diligently pursued Caroline in the previous season. Caroline had flirted with him when Darcy wasn't in attendance at an event and completely spurned him when Darcy was in attendance. At the end of the season he had asked for her hand despite her behavior. She had laughingly rejected him.

"Sir McDonald has written to renew his offer. For some reason, he is quite taken with you. If you marry him, you will be _Lady_ McDonald, and the mistress of an estate in Scotland. I hear that he actually owns a castle."

Charles paused, giving his sister a moment before adding, "Either way, you travel to London today. If you choose McDonald, you will travel with me. Angus can procure a special license easily, as his brother is the Archbishop's personal secretary and a bishop in his own right. If you do not choose McDonald, then you will travel via that coach outside. In five hours you will enter Ravenhurst… and I cannot tell you when you will leave that place." He put one hand on each of the two documents and said, "Choose now."

oOoOOoOo

Caroline was made to sit in the parlor under the guard of several footmen while Charles and Louisa supervised the packing of her room. When the last item was packed and carried away, Louisa looked at her normally kind brother, "What would you have done if she refused to marry Sir McDonald, Charles? Would you truly have had her sent to Ravenhurst?"

Charles smiled, looking like his normal self for the first time that day, "Look at the vehicle outside, Louisa." When she did, he stood next to her and grinned, "I still own father's carriage-works. That vehicle is being prepared as a delivery coach for a green-grocer in Leeds." He released his tension with a sigh, "Well, I suppose that I should send it back to London. They still have to paint 'Carters, The Fine Grocer, Since 1745' on the sides."


	14. New Frontiers

**Random Acts of Kindness**

 _A moving sermon and a random act of kindness impacts the lives of the Darcys and changes the course of their story. What will be the final result for Elizabeth and Darcy?_

 **Chapter 14 – New Frontiers**

 _ **There were many new frontiers being discovered, considered, and explored by the characters of this tale. Some were pleasing frontiers. Several were quite surprising. At least one person was not so pleased.**_

Mr. Bartholomew "Bart" Jarvis sat on a chair in Longbourn Chapel, gazing appreciatively at Miss Mary Bennet as she taught two older girls how to do simple math for household accounts. A little hand touched his arm and a pair of big eyes looked up at him, as eight year-old Elias waited for the grown-up to check his spelling. Bart Jarvis did the check, smiled, and rubbed the boy's wild mop. The boy grinned and batted at the man's hand, "Can I go now, Mr. Bart?"

"You can go. You mind your Mama and Papa today, all right?"

Elias nodded energetically, though unconvincingly, and ran out the door whooping. "Little scamp."

Relieved from his tutoring duties, Jarvis returned his eyes to the front, where he found Mary gazing at him. Caught, she blushed and tried to return her attention to her two remaining students. They had seen the exchange, however, and broke into giggles.

Ten minutes more saw the two young girls finished with their lesson and out of the door. The good Reverend was visiting another parish today, so Mary locked the door behind her and her fiancé. He offered her his arm and walked with her toward Meryton. They took a slight detour towards the river to view the brick factory, which was now close to completion.

Bart Jarvis turned to Mary as they surveyed this new venture, "Mary, what would you like to do?"

Mary turned and tilted her head slightly, like a curious cat, as she tried to decipher his question. Mary was unaware of this little quirk, but Jarvis found it appealing. He considered kissing his fiancé, but restrained himself. They were visible to the work crews and Mary disliked public exhibition… though she had been surprisingly amorous in private. It turned out that they both had to share the burden of self-control. _Nobody ever guessed that my little mouse is actually a minx in hiding._

"I don't take your meaning, Bart."

"Mary, you know that I own two estates. What you may not fully realize is that Mr. Darcy and I have acquired several more estates. We get them in good working order and then either sell them or install a steward to keep it in operation. We also own all or part of several factories and have investments in other ventures."

He took Mary's hand and looked into her eyes, "There is something more that I haven't told you yet, Mary. I am the second son… of Lord Penrith, the Earl of Axelby." He allowed Mary to digest this. "Your father knows this, but he thought it best if your mother didn't know yet."

Mary nodded and agreed, "If she finds that out, I'll be her new favorite daughter. I love Mama, but sometimes there are benefits to not getting too much of her attention."

Jarvis grinned, "Especially if she knew that my older brother, Viscount Jarvis, is sickly and has no intentions to ever get married. As a matter of fact, now that I am engaged, he writes that he is happily relieved of the burden of producing an heir."

Mary blushed, then asked, "So then, you are saying that you… or our son… may become a Viscount?"

Her fiancé gave her a sad smile, "Actually, what I'm trying to tell you is that you will most likely be a countess within ten years. Father is not well either, so I will be an Earl and yes, our son will be Viscount. Which leads me back to my original question: What would you like to do? In a few short years we will take on duties that may tie us closer to Axleby. Until that time, we have the wealth to do almost whatever we choose. So… what would you like to do? Starting with our honey-month*, but afterward as well."

The couple resumed their walk toward Meryton as Mary dreamed of the possibilities.

oOoOOoOo

Fitzwilliam Darcy and Thomas Bennet sat opposite of Albert Fellows and waited as he pondered a different sort of question. Mr. Bennet had been informed of Miss Bingley's plot and Albert's part in foiling it. He had known Albert since the boy was born. He had always liked the cheerful boy. He had been amused when the boy followed Mary around adoringly, though they were of the same age. Now he was impressed by Albert's loyalty, intelligence, and planning.

"It is really your choice, Albert. You can begin training as a steward for Longbourn. You can remain in service and possibly train to become a butler. You could start at the brick-works under the man hired by Mr. Jarvis to get the operation started with the goal of eventually running the operation; you can even take Mr. Darcy's offer to send you to school."

Mr. Darcy gave the bewildered young man a calming smile, "You don't have to make a decision right away. Take your time and think about it."

Albert shook himself mentally, "May I ask a question?"

"Of course?"

"If I started training at the brick-works… could you offer employment to two men from outside of the area?"

Mr. Bennet wrinkled his brow, "Who?"

Albert blushed, "Miss Chloe's family lives in London. They are French, so it has been hard for them to find work. Chloe's brothers work at the docks for now… when they can get the work."

Thomas and Darcy smiled. Thomas Bennet answered, "Certainly, as long as they are willing to work and learn. You like the young lady quite a bit, then?"

"Very much, Sir. I hope someday to make her my wife." Albert was only eighteen, too young to marry, but the men didn't begrudge him his intent. If it drove him to improve himself, then all the better.

Darcy spoke up then, "I have already promised your young lady that she and her family would be taken care of. Why don't you have her write to them and ask if they are _all_ willing to relocate to Meryton. If so, I will take care of transportation and help them with housing until their pay starts coming in. It is the least I can do for the service that she… and you… have rendered to me."

oOoOOoOo

Louisa was astonished when the Bennet, Lucas, and Long ladies arrived at the celebratory tea with gifts. She had barely met the other ladies besides the Bennets. Caroline had been so rude that Louisa thought that the entire family name had been blackened in the area. But here these ladies were, cheerfully congratulating the prospective mother, offering advice (both sage and silly), and sharing stories of motherhood. _Caroline, you were so determined to look down on these people that you never even gave them a chance. You miss so much in your arrogance._

That thought gave her momentary pause. It had been three days since Charles and Caroline had ridden off to London. By now she must be married, if plans followed as intended. Louisa remembered Sir McDonald. He was a powerfully built man, slightly taller than average; not handsome, but he had an animal magnetism. If Caroline would give him a chance she might just like the man. She certainly would never control him.

Mrs. Long finished her embarrassing story and Ophelia Long blushed deeply and said, "Mother, you promised not to tell that story anymore." This only brought on more laughter. Louisa really liked these people.

oOoOOoOo

Charlotte Lucas blushed when the Lucas carriage arrived home and Maria, her younger sister, pointed out Colonel Forster's big brown stallion. The Colonel had become a regular visitor in the past week. Naturally, most of his time was spent supervising the set-up of the militia camp, but much of his limited free time had led him back to Lucas Lodge.

The ladies entered their home and were cheerfully greeted by Father and the Colonel. Colonel Forster bowed to all, but his eyes fixed on Charlotte's. As soon as courtesy allowed, he requested the honor of a stroll with Miss Lucas around the flower gardens.

They walked silently for a bit. Charlotte was amazed and gratified that this distinguished man was paying such pointed attention to _her._ After all, she was considered a spinster by most of the neighborhood. She wasn't pretty like the Bennet girls. She wasn't as talented as many of the young ladies. There really didn't seem to be anything to attract such a man's attention.

When Charlotte, in a moment of bravery, brought up these concerns, Forster stopped, turned her to face him, and looked her earnestly in the eyes, "Miss Lucas, before I explain my other reasons, allow me to say this: I consider you to be quite attractive… I have been drawn to you from the moment I met you." Charlotte blushed, but couldn't hide her hopeful smile.

"Now, to my other reasons. I haven't told you anything about my first wife, mostly because I don't like to speak ill of the dead. She was a pretty, energetic little lady… Miss Lydia Bennet reminds me of her somewhat, though I believe that Miss Lydia is a much better behaved. I will be honest and tell you that I married her for her dowry as much as for attraction.

"I very quickly discovered that there is much more required of an officer's wife… and especially a commander's wife, than just being able to organize a tea. A commander's wife can make or break her husband's career. She is the grace in his home. She is the wise keeper of the household and its accounts. She is the mother-figure to my young officers and men. If she is respected, I am respected. If she is flirtatious… or perhaps worse… then the men cannot respect their commander."

He let that thought linger and Charlotte understood what he was telling her about his first wife. _How terrible! How could any woman do that to such a good man?_

"My dear Miss Lucas. You are intelligent, well-informed, and everyone in this area describes you as kind. You are mature in your behavior and your mother has taught you how to keep a household without embarrassment or debt. And I have watched you with your younger siblings. They respect you and listen to you when they are in need of correction… and as I already said, I consider you to be quite beautiful."

They were still standing, facing each other. The colonel took both of her hands, "Charlotte Lucas, will you allow me to court you? Understand that it is my earnest desire to ask for your hand, but I intend to pay you the proper respect of a courtship first. After all, we must be an example for my young, impetuous officers."

"Yes!" Charlotte didn't even have to think. In fact, he was all that she'd thought about for the past week. Had he asked for her hand, she would have responded just as quickly. "I can think of only one thing that would make me happier." She blushed at her own words. She hadn't intended to say them out loud.

Colonel Forster let go of her hand and raised his hand to Charlotte's cheek. Then he leaned in and tenderly kissed her. Charlotte Lucas had long since given up on romance. Now that hope was back.

oOoOOoOo

By the third tenant visit, Georgiana had finally begun to overcome her shyness. The Bennet girls had been conducting visits for years. They were well-known to their tenants and the children. Georgiana was accompanying Elizabeth, Jane, and Kitty on this particular trip around the farms. With winter fast approaching it was time to check for needs in winter wear. Several of the families had six or more children, so it required all four young ladies to corral and measure the squirmy little darlings, but that wasn't their only tasks.

Jane usually spent the time conferring with the mothers. With her growing understanding of what it took to be mistress of a home, she was able to spot needs, lend assistance, and even offer advice when appropriate.

Elizabeth looked to the house and outbuildings, determining if any repairs were needed in preparation for cold weather. Mr. Bennet had returned to his study and he was doing more now than ever before as the master of the estate, but Elizabeth was still his eyes, ears, and legs. He had made a trip to each tenant to reassure them of his recovery, but the circuit had been taxing. When Elizabeth married and left, he would need to hire a steward.

Kitty not only designed and sewed clothing, but she was also teaching the tenant girls to sew. All of the mothers knew how to sew rudimentally, but Kitty had a gift and passion for her work. Just as Mary was making their tenants the best educated, she was making them the best dressed.

Georgiana took it all in with amazement. For eight years she and Elizabeth had corresponded. Lizzy had often written about different activities. But seeing it and participating was both exhilarating and humbling. Pemberley was a vast estate with many more tenants. Though Georgiana had visited them quarterly and on Boxing Day, she had never even thought to do even a small portion of what these girls did daily. It made her that much happier that Elizabeth would soon become her sister and would come to Pemberley. Georgiana would learn from the master. Until then, each day in Hertfordshire was a learning experience.

oOoOOoOo

Four days had passed since Caroline became Lady McDonald. She had hoped to parade about London in her new status. She still intended to spread rumors about Elizabeth Bennet, mostly out of revenge, but she intended to do so with more circumspection now. The problem was that her husband had no intention of lingering in London now that they were married.

Caroline was also irritated because, so far, all of her usual efforts to gain the upper hand had failed. Angus McDonald never raised his hand, threatened, or intimidated her in any way. He was just completely unmoved by her sweet flattery, her fluttering attempts to gain his submission by playing the weak and helpless woman, or her fits of rage. He just continued with what he was doing and occasionally looked at her as if to say, "Are you done yet?"

The marriage bed was definitely no trial. He was very much in control, but he was also considerate of her needs. She had always been disgusted by the whole idea and determined to put a stop to it as early in her marriage as possible. Now she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to put a stop to it… and she doubted that Angus McDonald would cooperate anyway. He had a way of kissing her that pretty much broke down all her determined resolve.

Now they were on a ship bound for the north of Scotland. This was the first day and she was miserable with sea-sickness. Angus assured her that it would pass and he had assigned a servant, a large creature who took no guff, to watch over her. Out of desperation, Caroline even deigned to complain to the woman, "How much longer will we sail? I feel like I am dying!"

"Don't you worry, deary. The sickness will pass and soon you'll be as right as rain. This first short trip will be just the thing to get you your sea legs and prepare you for our real journey."

"Real journey? What are you speaking of? We are only sailing to my husband's estate."

"Oh, no Dearie. That is just the beginning. The McDonald is our clan chieftain, and our lands are farmed out and rocky. He decided long ago to sail our entire clan to the Americas. He's just been waiting for the funds to come in to purchase this ship and the start we would need to establish a new home in the frontier. He's told us much about a place that's called the 'Ohio Valley.' It will be hard, back-breaking work, but soon we'll have a new village with no more troubles with those pesky English."

It was only then that Caroline discovered that she was soon to be a pioneer woman in a place so primitive that it would make Meryton seem like a golden city.

It is not necessary to relate Caroline's reaction here. In fact, it might be much more fun for the reader to use his/her own imagination.

* * *

 *** Concerning the Honey-month:** Several reviewers and even two PMs have reached me to correct my use of this term. This is actually correct. The Honey-Month was the time period when those who could afford to do so would take a vacation with their new spouse strictly for pleasure, no business allowed. At the end of that time, they were expected to resume any duties and responsibilities. Over time... mostly with the growth of advertisement, the term morphed into Honeymoon. Haven't you ever wondered where the term came from?


	15. Meet the Relatives, Part One

**Random Acts of Kindness**

 _A moving sermon and a random act of kindness impacts the lives of the Darcys and changes the course of their story. What will be the final result for Elizabeth and Darcy?_

 **Chapter 15 – Meet the Relatives, Part One**

Two vehicles travelled through Meryton on the way to Longbourn. One, a highly polished but rather dusty coach, was already becoming known to the residents. The other, a light gig, excited both amusement and speculation.

The first was recognized by many as the Bingley carriage. It is remarkable, given servant's propensity for gossip, that the true story of Caroline Bingley had not reached the ears of the populace. As far as any of them knew, Mr. Bingley had escorted his sister back to London in order to give her away to her intended. There might have been the occasional reference to Caroline's poor behavior, but everyone who met Charles Bingley liked him, so they didn't hold his sister's foibles against him.

The second vehicle, the light gig, was one of the common rigs which plied their trade transporting men and women without the means to purchase their own conveyances. The driver was an older man in his company's livery. The passenger was a caricature, wearing black clergyman's garb and looking like a beetle, with a round carapace and spindly limbs. He seemed unaware of the appearance he presented. Instead, he sat in his cushioned seat with head held ridiculously high, regarding his passing surroundings with a critical and haughty eye.

The Bingley Coach pulled to a halt in front of Longbourn first. As Charles Bingley stepped out, he saw Mr. Bennet in his study. The older man gave him a small smile and a friendly nod, and then returned his attention to his book. Charles wasn't offended… he barely even noticed the first silent greeting because a blond haired angel stepped out of the door and her face opened up with the type of smile that could launch a thousand ships.

Without conscious intent, Charles had moved forward. Two giggles snapped him out of his daze, and he saw the youngest Bennet girls watching them from an open window. He finally realized that he was standing very close, holding both of Jane's hands, and gazing into her eyes. _How long were we standing here?_

Jane, her face an attractive shade of pink, made no move to remove her hands, "How was your trip, Mr. Bingley."

He wished that she could call him by his given name, but meant to remedy that very soon. With a bow to propriety, he released Jane's hands and stepped back slightly, to neither's satisfaction. "Heavenly… oh yes, the trip… it was longer than I had planned. I am very glad to be back… may I ask what all of the commotion is about?"

Charles hadn't noticed it at first, he was more pleasantly distracted, but the din inside of Longbourn was difficult to ignore. Mrs. Bennet's less-than-musical shrill was everywhere as she barked out orders to "… move that there… No! _Over there!_... make sure that you dust that properly. I'll not have _that man_ criticizing my housekeeping!... Sarah, have you finished polishing the silver?!... And without a bit of fish to be had in the entire town! Oh, my nerves! Hill! Hill!"

Jane shook her head in amusement. She had been in charge for months now and could attest to the spotlessness of the house. "Papa finally remembered to tell Mama yesterday that we should expect a visitor at four today… as you can hear, Mama has been in a tizzy ever since. If there is a speck of dust left anywhere, it is well hidden and cowering in fright."

"Who is visiting? Royalty?" Charles asked. Few knew that Jane could be just as amusing as Elizabeth when she had a mind to be so.

"No, our cousin, who shall… in my father's words… (her voice deepened) '...inherit Longbourn when I die and make it his own, and, if he so chooses, toss you all out'." Jane's teasing smile faded, "He shouldn't tease Mama like that. He knows that is her greatest fear, but he is ever thus… to be fair, he has improved somewhat since the accident. Anyway, a Mr. Collins should arrive shortly. From his manner of writing, Elizabeth believes that he means to seek a wife. She is quite relieved to be unavailable, as is Mary."

Jane blushed as she suddenly realized that her words might be taken as a hint. Charles' eyes widened and his jaw set, not at her impropriety, but at the idea of this stranger having any intentions toward _his_ Jane. Again his hands took hers, "May I request a private interview with you tomorrow?"

Jane fell into his eyes, joy lighting her face. Somehow she found her voice, "Nothing would make me happier, Mr. Bingley. It will have to be tomorrow. Father does not know what to expect from Mr. Collins, so he felt it best that he be received and dined today _dans la famille._ "

Her suitor nodded, pleased and enchanted by her joyful response to his request, "That is probably for the best. I stopped here first before proceeding to Netherfield. I should go now and leave Longbourn to its preparations. Please extend my greetings to your family… and may I see you on the tenth hour tomorrow?" When Jane nodded happily, Charles squeezed her hands one more time and returned to his vehicle.

As the first vehicle turned out of the drive, the second entered. Jane, in all her radiant beauty despite wearing a working dress, was watching the Bingley carriage depart. She was the first thing that the Reverend Mr. William Collins saw as the gig followed the circle. She glanced over, saw the gig's approach, and quickly stepped in to give warning.

 _What beauty! I have heard rumors concerning the beauty of the five Bennet daughters! My exalted patroness was as wise as ever to send me here to find a wife._

Whatever Mr. Collin's feelings as the driver reined the horses to a halt, the mood inside was far from pleasing. "He's HERE! That dratted man is more than a half hour early. Quickly girls! Take off your aprons. That man did this on purpose so that we wouldn't have a chance to change. He's trying to throw us off so that he can kick us out early and steal our home!"

Mr. Bennet limped out on his cane and placed his free hand on Fanny's shoulder. She stopped her diatribe and Thomas said, "Relax, dear. He cannot inherit unless I die, and I have no intention of doing so anytime soon. We talked about this yesterday, remember?"

Fanny looked into the eyes of the man she married. For so many years he had withdrawn from her almost completely. Lately, however, he had once again become the man who first drew her attention. This Thomas made her feel safer. She nodded, then turned to her daughters who were hurrying down the stairs, "No need for haste, dears. The Bennet ladies are gentle folk. We always conduct ourselves with calm and serenity. Now, let us greet our guest."

As if on cue, Mr. Hill stepped into the parlor and announced, "Mr. Collins, sir, madam."

Whatever idea that the Bennets had formed about their cousin, they were unprepared for the oddity that stepped pompously into the room. William Collins was of slightly less than average height, with long legs and a short, round torso. His legs, even in loose fitting broad-fall breeches, were stick-thin. He had a round, prematurely balding head, though his remaining hair was allowed to grow long on one side so that it could be combed over his bald pate and slicked down with copious oil. His chin was almost non-existent and his short neck was thick, making almost a continuous sloping curvature from pate to lower torso.

To Mr. Bennet and Elizabeth, whose imaginations and appreciation for the ridiculous were the most developed, he looked like a beetle, or an egg with legs*. To everyone except Mrs. Bennet, he looked comical; they had to fight the urge to laugh… though Lydia wasn't entirely successful in containing a giggle. To Mrs. Bennet he still represented the embodiment of a nightmare, more a spider ready to kill than an object of humor.

Introductions were made and Mr. Collins, with an odd mixture of mock-humility and audacious haughtiness, delivered a long speech. He complimented Longbourn while denigrating it in comparison to Rosings Park. He wished Mr. Bennet the best of health and long life while somehow implying that Thomas Bennet should rightfully be dead by now. He waxed eloquent about his hostess, while ruefully acknowledging that Mrs. Bennet could never compare to his most majestic patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. And finally he alluded to his intention to deliver an olive branch, while leering covetously at the cornucopia of alluring young women before him.

By the end nobody in the Bennet family was amused at all.

oOoOOoOo

At Netherfield Park, Georgiana walked through the gardens on the arm of her beloved brother and fretted. "But what if this Mr. Collins hears about your engagement to Elizabeth, Brother? He is Aunt Catherine's rector. Richard met him before. He said that the man is a toad, groveling at our aunt's feet and absolutely devoted to her! You know that he will send her an express the moment he discovers the truth!"

"Please be calm, Georgie. I spoke with Elizabeth about this several days ago. She knows that our dear Aunt has been trying to force a marriage between Anne and me for years… and she is more than able to stand up to our aunt if it comes to that."

Georgiana relaxed a little. She knew that her Lizzy could stand up to anybody, but her aunt had always frightened her, "Poor Anne. Poor Richard! He's been in love with her since before he was first commissioned, but Aunt Catherine wouldn't even consider the match. It is ridiculous! Anne has been of age to make her own choices for four years, but her mother keeps her under lock and key!"

Darcy scanned the garden to ensure that nobody was around to overhear, and then he grinned conspiratorially, "Elizabeth and I talked about that as well. She has a plan… would you like to hear it?"

oOoOOoOo

Dinner that night with "that odious man" was slightly amusing for Mr. Bennet, grueling for the rest, and creepy for the young ladies. The man dominated the conversation, only pausing in his monologue about his near-saintly patroness to examine the flatware, compliment the "fine potatoes," and gaze lustfully at his beautiful cousins.

The girls and their mother eventually had enough, and only lingered for enough time after dinner to fulfill the minimum requirements of hospitality.

On the following morning Elizabeth, Mary, Kitty, and even Lydia felt the need for an early walk. They absented themselves through the kitchen entrance just in case Mr. Collins was lingering in wait for them in the parlor. Jane had woken as well, but her duties as mistress of the house and Mr. Bingley's intended visit prevented her from escaping. Luckily, Mr. Collins slept later than was acceptable by his exalted patroness due to his long ride on the previous day. When he did wake, a half hour after ten, he found the house mostly deserted, so he sought out Mr. Bennet in his study.

Mr. Bennet had no desire to visit with this cretin, but he had watched Mr. Bingley escorting Jane into a private spot in the garden. She had spoken to her father before retiring the previous night. He had almost sadly consented to the private interview. _Three daughters gone. For years I dreamed of peace and quiet, and now I almost fear it. Kitty and Lydia will be off to school in the New Year… and what will Fanny and I do with ourselves then?_

Mr. Collins had made several hints concerning matrimony to Mr. Bennet, but they were ignored. Feeling that his plans might be better received by the lady of the house, he finally excused himself.

In the garden, Charles asked Jane to sit with him on a stone bench surrounded by fragrant roses. He knew from previous walks that this was her favorite spot. Nervously, he took Jane's delicate hands. For a moment he admired her long, elegant fingers, but then he focused on his task, "Miss Bennet… Jane… I realize that we have only known each other for a short time, but I have never met anyone like you. I was struck by your beauty from the very first moment…" Jane blushed, making Charles' heart race and mouth feel dry, "… but it was not very long before I also saw your gentle spirit, the loving way that you take care of your sisters, and the amazing way that you have taken on the role of mistress for Longbourn… but I want you to be Mistress of Netherfield… or any other home that you and I might own in the future.

"It may be too early to ask for your hand, but I have to tell you that my mind was made up before I had to go to London… Jane Bennet, will you make me the happiest of men? Will you be my wife?"

Jane's answering smile could have brightened the night sky. With happy tears in her eyes, she said, "Yes! Yes Charles, it will make me the happiest of women to be yours and you mine. I don't need months. From our first dance at the assembly I knew that you were the only man I would ever wish to marry."

We will leave them in privacy for the moment to behave in the manner that newly engaged couples are wont to do.

oOoOOoOo

 _It becomes necessary at this junction in the story to flash back one day to relate an event that took place._

Mr. Bennet, upon waking, suddenly remembered the letter from months ago. Before he breakfasted, he hobbled down the stairs to his study. Thankfully, Elizabeth had followed his own mode of organization. After a quick search, he found the letter in question. Opening it and giving it a quick perusal, he grimaced.

 _Fanny is going to be very unhappy._ Only four months ago, Thomas Bennet might have viewed the visit of his cousin as a joke. He would even have delighted in Fanny's effusions. But Jane, of all people, had sought him out one day and taken him to task. His wife was making a genuine, if unexpected effort to improve and _he_ had better not do anything to knock her off that path. Jane spoke bluntly, in the gently corrective manner that only she could accomplish: "Father, you know that her concerns are genuine. Until Lizzy's improvements on the estate reach fruition, the ladies of this family are in real danger. Heaven forbid, but if something happens to you, the interest off of five-thousand pounds will barely sustain us.

"Lizzy and Mary will be gone soon… I might be as well. But Mama, Kitty, and Lydia would be left with little or nothing. Of course, we wouldn't let them starve, but Mama has been the Mistress of Longbourn for twenty-one years. She doesn't want to be dependent on her daughters for support. So you need to help her and reassure her, not tease her the way that you do."

As Thomas looked at the letter, he made a decision. At the breakfast table he watched his family and saw that they were no longer the silly girls of the past. He was genuinely proud of them, even flighty Lydia. Then he looked at his wife and realized that she had changed as well. She was still his Fanny, but she was calmer now, more serene, more the image of what a genteel lady should be. "Mrs. Bennet, after breakfast I would like you to put on your nicest dress. I have told Mr. Hill to have the chaise ready. You and I are going to take a nice drive."

The silence and shock around the table shamed Thomas Bennet. He finally realized how pitiful a husband he must be, for such a simple announcement to shock his family. With an effort, he smiled, "I thought we might take a drive and then have a nice lunch at the eatery Mr. and Mrs. Toliver just opened."

Mrs. Bennet was wary at first, but as the morning ride progressed she began to relax. Mr. Bennet took her first on a tour of Longbourn. At various locations he stopped and talked about the improvements that Elizabeth had implemented and what those would do for their income and savings. He avoided getting too technical, but he explained enough for her to be impressed.

Fanny loved cherries, so she was the most pleased with Elizabeth's plans for Beacher's Knoll. She was momentarily dismayed to learn that the first harvest would not happen for four to seven years. Thomas reassured her that he intended to live a long and fruitful life with her at Longbourn. "You will be able to enjoy many cherry harvests, my dear. And with this many acres planted, the increase will be a great boon for our yearly income."

Lastly, he drove the chaise down towards the river where men where the buildings were completed and men were cleaning up. This enterprise was completely outside of Fanny's experience, so she was unimpressed at first… until he told her what the average expected income was for the project. And then he told her one other thing that changed everything for the family and set Fanny's nerves at ease at last:

"Fanny, as you know, Mr. Jarvis is our partner in this enterprise. Elizabeth had the idea and got it all started, but without Jarvis, we might have been years getting it in production. Naturally, when the partnership papers needed to be signed, I had to make the deal, not Elizabeth.

"Fanny, I found out something that I should have known… had I not been such a complacent master."

Fearfully, Fanny prompted, "What did you find out?"

Thomas smiled, "What I found out was that this project sits on Bennet land, not Longbourn land."

At her look of confusion, Thomas explained, "My brother Luke had the idea of the brickworks. He purchased this bottom land from his own savings… not as a part of the estate. What this means, my dear Fanny, is that this brick factory and the surrounding land is not a part of the entail. Even if tragedy strikes suddenly and I leave you, you are the half-owner of a factory which will generate more than Longbourn within five years."

Thomas Bennet had to drive the chaise to a more private location so that Fanny could weep in private. He held her as she sobbed in relief; letting years of fear finally wash away. Never had he felt more pathetic as a husband and father. There and then he resolved to do better.

There were no major visible changes in the couple when they returned to Longbourn after a nice meal, but the Bennet daughters, and eventually the grandchildren, would know a much different man and woman in years to come.

Of course this did not entirely excuse Thomas when he confessed to Fanny about forgetting Mr. Collin's visit. She still griped and complained and ordered and had a fit of nerves. But when Mr. Collins approached her two days later about his intent to wed one of her daughters, her response was much different than it might have been. "Oh, Mr. Collins! I'm truly sorry to inform you that your will have to seek elsewhere for your bride. You see, my Mary is to wed Mr. Jarvis. My Elizabeth is to marry Mr. Darcy. My sweet Jane is expecting a proposal very soon. And my two youngest, Kitty and Lydia, will depart soon for finishing school soon. They are _much_ too young for marriage."

Mr. Collins was stunned and slightly angry. He had thought that the Bennet girls, all unmarried, were his for the choosing; his divine right as the heir of Longbourn. Who were these other lesser men who thought to intrude on what was rightfully his? Bad enough that Mr. Bennet should recover so quickly from what should have been a fatal injury!

Incensed, he excused himself and stomped out of the house. He was walking aimlessly until he came upon a scene of such impropriety that he immediately began yelling at the offenders, calling the young man a rake and the young woman a harlot. Mr. Collins was only one of a few people who ever found the limits of Mr. Charles Bingley's temper. As soon as Collins called Jane a harlot for kissing a man, Charles' right hook connected with his almost non-existent jaw.

Charles regarded the unconscious man sprawled on the ground. Then he turned and apologized to Jane. She shook her head, "My sisters and I all endured the vile way that he leered at us all evening Charles. He is the last man to make such horrible accusations… and he certainly shouldn't be a clergyman."

That was the first time that Charles had ever heard Jane say anything negative about anybody. It actually pleased him. "Come, we should go talk to your father."

"What about him?"

"He can lay right there," Charles took Jane's hand and looked up at the sky, "Perhaps it will rain and wash away any useless detritus."

* * *

 **A/N:** _My description of Mr. Collins might have brought Humpty-Dumpty to mind. The poem that we all know was actually published in 1810, though the rhyme predates that by decades, and would probably have been read by the Bennets. The image of Humpty-Dumpty as an egg with legs, however, was not introduced until Lewis Caroll's book_ _Alice through the Looking Glass_ _. The illustration of Humpty-Dumpty in that book determined how we all now perceive the character._


	16. Meet the Relatives, Part Two

**Random Acts of Kindness**

 _A moving sermon and a random act of kindness impacts the lives of the Darcys and changes the course of their story. What will be the final result for Elizabeth and Darcy?_

 **Chapter 16 – Meet the Relatives, Part Two**

Mrs. Frances Bennet sat quite alone in her morning parlor. Her hand shook slightly as it raised her cup to her lips. _Did I do the right thing? Yes, of course I did. That odious man isn't good enough for one of my daughters… but did I do the right thing?_

Sending away a potential suitor for her daughters went completely against her nature. Her husband's revelation about her future security made her feel safer. But she still had two unmarried daughters!

Just then she heard giggling and tromping as the two youngest ran into Longbourn, through the foyer, and into the parlor, shoving and grabbing each other to be the first to reach her.

"Mama…" Kitty sang out.

"We met Captain Denny…" Lydia pushed past.

"… so handsome…" "wearing regimentals… hmmmm" "… and said they could come to tea…" "…those Long girls were flirting with them… as if _they_ have a chance…" "…at Aunt Phillips tonight…" "… Oh, and there's such a sight out in the garden!" "Save your breath to cool your porridge, Kitty, I'll tell Mama…"

"Girls! Enough!" Fanny finally realized that these girls were in no way ready to be out, much less married. "You can tell me your news later. For now I think that it's time we talk about teaching you proper decorum. I will _not_ have you embarrassing the Bennet family when we send you to school."

"But Mama, you have to…"

"No, Lydia," Fanny said in a no-nonsense voice that her two youngest daughters had never heard before, "I have allowed you to go on in this hoydenish manner for far too long and…"

"Mama, why is Mr. Collins sleeping in the middle of our rose garden?" Elizabeth asked as she and Mary stepped into the parlor. "He looks like a dead, bloated fish." Lydia huffed, having lost the opportunity to share her news.

"That would be the work of your newest son-in-law, Mrs. Bennet," Mr. Bennet interrupted, and then turned to gesture Charles and Jane into the room.

Elizabeth noted that Jane was gingerly holding Mr. Bingley's wrapped hand. The others were too busy parsing their father's words and then hugging, crying, laughing, and doing all the other things family members do at the announcement of an engagement. Fanny, for all of her sudden talk of decorum, was the loudest in her effusions… nobody held it against her.

Mr. Collins lay still and forgotten in the garden, except by the disgruntled ants whose ant hill had been crushed in his fall. They expressed their displeasure in the only way that they knew how.

oOoOOoOo

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, Commander of the 31st Light Horse, led his men into camp after a long day of putting his cavalry unit through field movements. He had fought in India and Egypt, served on detached duty in Austria for a short period, and then all along the Peninsula. This new command was his reward for a job well done, but on some days he wondered if it was reward or punishment.

Being in the cavalry was more distinguished in the minds of the public than any other service in the army. Cavalry officers carried the image of knights of old, riding off into battle in shining suits of armor. Therefore, whenever titled and wealthy fathers purchased commissions for their sons, they looked first to the cavalry… and since the commander of the new 31st Light Horse had been mentioned multiple times in dispatches, they wanted their sons in his unit.

 _If only they knew what a cavalry charge really does… the bloody carnage, the hacking and slashing… or saw what happens when artillery finds its mark right in the face of a cavalry charge. If they heard the horses' frantic inhuman screams and saw their sons crushed under the weight of a flailing, bleeding horse, or saw a man's head suddenly disappear when a cannonball…_

Richard shook himself, fighting back the images that were never fall from his memory. He was thirty. His father purchased his first commission when he was eighteen. Since then he had seen so much death, had delivered so much death, that it was a permanent part of him now.

And now it was his duty to train this new crop of spoiled, entitled sons of the Ton into a fighting unit so that he could usher them onto a ship bound for the continent and into Napoleon's meat grinder. _Why do men do this to each other? We're all bloody fools, the lot of us._

A clearing throat alerted Richard that his orderly was waiting for his attention. "An express for you sir."

"Thank you, Ephraim. Could you have a light dinner ready for me in twenty minutes? Good."

Richard opened the express and his eyes widened. _Darcy worked up the guts to ask her! Good man… lucky man. I only wish…_ Richard found his field chair and sat down, re-reading the missive. _That clever girl! Darcy's going to have his hands full with this one. She'll keep him on his toes. Mother will love her._

The pondered for a few moments, and then sang out, "Corporal!"

"Here, Sir."

"Is the express rider still here?"

"I sent him to the mess with Private Johnson, Sir."

"Good. Tell him not to leave. I will write a reply. Then get our gear together. Ephraim, you and I are going to a wedding." Corporal Ephraim Walters hurried to comply with his Colonel's instructions, the whole time wondering _whose_ wedding would cause Colonel Fitzwilliam such a smile.

oOoOOoOo

"I want the magistrate to arrest that… that ruffian! How _dare_ he strike a clergyman!" Mr. Collins ranted and raved in Mr. Bennet's study while he scratched at his numerous ant bites. He had lain out on the garden path for more than an hour before Mr. Hill had woken him by pouring a bucket of water over him. The butler/head servant had explained that it was a necessary measure, as Mr. Collins wouldn't wake by any other means… He was thankful that Mr. Collins never demanded to know what, if any other means had been tried.

Now that Mr. Collins had changed out of his wet and dirty clothing, he was laying siege in Mr. Bennet's office, demanding justice. Thomas Bennet let the man have his say, and then spoke, "Actually, Mr. Collins, you are quite lucky I was able to talk the young man out of a duel. From what I hear, he can take down a grouse at twenty yards every time. I hear that he's even better with a sword…" he raised a hand, forestalling another vociferous protest, "… you insulted my daughter for allowing a kiss from the man whose hand she had just that moment accepted. I don't care if you are a clergyman, you would get no sympathy in this county after your insult. In fact, most men, Sir William Lucas included, would gladly act as Mr. Bingley's second."

Mr. Collins gulped at the hard eyes of Jane's father. He was still furious, first for the assault on his person, second for the indignity of how he was awoken, and finally, that some other man had laid claim to the beauty that should have been his by right of inheritance! But Mr. Collins was also a coward and the thought of a duel, illegal or not, gave him pause.

Mr. Bennet watched the caricature of a man as he processed the dangers, and then he said, "Mr. Collins, I have instructed Mr. Bingley to remain at Netherfield. While you remain here, I believe that it is wise to keep you separate. He has decided to host a celebratory Ball at Netherfield on the twenty-sixth of November. If you are still here at that time, perhaps you might attend and the two of you may meet as indifferent gentlemen.

"Know this: Three of my daughters are now engaged. The first will be Mrs. Bingley. The second will be _Mrs. Darcy…_ I believe that your patroness might recognize that name, since I understand that he is her nephew. My third will soon be Mrs. Jarvis. The other two, my youngest, will be departing for school after the New Year. _If_ you still intend to fulfill your patroness' instructions and seek out a wife from this neighborhood, you may do so… but it will not be from among my daughters. And if you insult Jane or any other member of my family, you will face me. Believe me, Sir, you do not want to do that." The amused twinkle in Mr. Bennet's eyes was clearly evident even behind his threatening demeanor.

Indignant, Mr. Collins raised himself up to his full height. Sir, I will not remain in this house to continue to suffer insult. On the unfortunate day that you leave this world, I will take my rightful place as Master of Longbourn… and then we shall see who has the last laugh. I shall remain here tonight only because it is too late to engage transport. I will take my repast in my room, as I shall not grace your table with my presence. On the morrow, I shall return to Kent. As my noble patroness, the Honorable Lady Catherine de Bourg would say…"

"Mr. Collins," Mr. Bennet interrupted the pompous beetle, "I have no interest whatsoever in hearing what your noble patroness has to say. Safe journeys tomorrow, and be off with you."

Huffing and puffing in indignation at being thus dismissed, Mr. Collins stomped through the rooms to the stairs and up to the guest room. He chose to ignore the giggles that followed him from hidden places throughout the house.

News of Mr. Collins' departure the following day coincided with the arrival of the Richard's return express. Fitzwilliam Darcy only wore a slight smile at the response. _The Dragon is coming. I dislike inflicting her on Elizabeth, but I know that my Boadicea can slay the Dragon, if anyone can. Godspeed, Richard._

oOoOOoOo

It was another two days after Mr. Collins' return to Kent that Lady Catherine de Bourg demanded his presence.

"Why have you returned so quickly, Mr. Collins? I gave you specific instructions to find a wife. It is unfitting for a single man to hold such a prominent position. It sets a poor example and I will not tolerate it. Have you engaged a wife from among your relative's family, Sir?"

"My most noble and honorable patroness, I…" Collins squirmed and groveled.

"Yes or no, Mr. Collins?"

"Well… no, My Lady… you see… three are already engaged and the other two are too young…"

"Engaged?! My sources informed me that all five girls were single… and that all were _out!_ Are you disputing my sources?"

"Oh no, My Lady… Never! I… ahh… I understand that all three engagements were of a very recent making. The third daughter has engaged herself to a Mr. Jarvis. The second daughter has engaged herself to a Mr. Darcy. And the first…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! MY NEPHEW MR. DARCY?!" The haughty lady was out of her chair and towering over the groveling fool.

With a terrified squeak, Mr. Collins tried, failed, and finally responded, "Yes? My cousin… ahh… said that… you might know him?"

In a fit of rage, Lady Catherine shoved the man over as she stalked through Rosings Park yelling for her butler, her maid, and anyone else within screaming distance.

Within an hour the de Bourg crested coach was departing Rosings towards Hertfordshire.

Corporal Ephriam Walters was sitting at a comfortable table outside of the Hunsford Inn when the huge vehicle, pulled by six horses, passed by in a cloud of dust and indignation. He saluted the vehicle with a smile, tossed down the remaining port, and walked over to his mount.

A five minute ride took him to a secluded cabin on Rosings' property. It was a cottage that Louis de Bourg had built and often used to escape when he could no longer endure his wife's dulcet voice. Now it served as a place for Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam to hide in wait for his aunt's departure.

Ephraim smiled, "Her Ladyship is headed northeast, my Colonel." He had been the Colonel's batman for years, and he despised Lady de Bourg like few others. He was Welsh, and proud of it. The _Lady_ insulted him and his heritage at every opportunity during every visit. He was more than happy to help the good Colonel to foil the harridan once and for all.

Richard stood, tugged at his coat to straighten it, and nodded decisively. "Good. Now for part two of our plan. You have everything ready for the distraction? I don't want anyone nearby when this happens."

Ephraim fought the urge to shake his head or roll his eyes. His Colonel had gone over the plan with him almost constantly since they arrived on the previous day. "Sir, Sally will make sure that Mrs. Jenkinson and the housekeeper have a nice nap after her tea. And I won't light the fuse until I am positive that nobody is within fifty yards of the ruin. The work has been suspended for the year anyway, just as you said."

Richard nodded, still concerned. He had faces entire regiments of French dragoons with more aplomb than he could muster for this little operation. Still, he couldn't quite suppress a grin at the thought of Aunt Catherine's ruin becoming a pile of debris. Uncle de Bourg must be spinning in his grave to see his wife's newest extravagance. If she was allowed to remain in control for any longer, Rosings would be bankrupt.

"I rode by the back of Rosings on the way here, Sir. Miss de Bourg was standing at her window. She waved twice to show that all is ready."

"Thank you, Ephraim. I will owe you for this one for some time to come."

Two hours later, while Mrs. Jenkinson, Anne de Bourg's companion, and Mrs. Harrington, the head housekeeper, took unplanned naps, a great explosion rent the peace of Rosings Park. Mr. Harrington, the butler, and most of the staff rushed out to find the fake ruin collapsed and burning. The workmen had cleared a wide swath around the project, so there was no fear of the fire spreading, but Mr. Harrington kept his people running with buckets to drown the flames, just in case.

Naturally, nobody noticed the pretty little barouche that pulled up behind the great house… or saw Anne de Bourg and her personal maid, Sally, as they hurried out to climb in. Mrs. Harrington was greatly embarrassed by her short nap and begged her husband to keep it quiet. It would be almost five hours before Mrs. Jenkinson woke, searched for her charge, and sounded the alarm.

But nobody knew where to send an express. Lady Catherine de Bourg had not deigned to explain the reasons or location of her hastily arranged trip… and she had taken Mr. Collins with her.


	17. The Warrior Princess and the Dragon Lady

**Random Acts of Kindness**

 _A moving sermon and a random act of kindness impacts the lives of the Darcys and changes the course of their story. What will be the final result for Elizabeth and Darcy?_

 **Chapter 17 – The Warrior Princess and the Dragon Lady**

Late on the same afternoon, a very large crested coach pulled by six horses thundered onto the drive of Longbourn and pulled to a stop. The ladies of the house, except one, were amazed and bewildered at this unexpected arrival. The vehicle did not match any that they knew, nor did the extravagant livery of the driver and footmen. One footman opened the door and was about to hand the lady inside out, but Mr. Collins came around from the other side and pushed the man aside to do the honors.

The lady who stepped out was both regal and ridiculous, attired like someone from decades previous, when fashion was even more ostentatious. She was tall and big-boned, with iron-gray hair and a sour expression of disgust.

Elizabeth had been anticipating this woman's arrival, so she quickly instructed everyone to trust her and remain in the parlor. In a moment Mr. Hill stepped in to announce the visitors, but once again Mr. Collins shoved past to do the honors, "I present to you Lady Catherine de Bourg, Mistress of Rosings Park!"

The lady entered the parlor with an air of disdain, barely acknowledging Mrs. Bennet's salutation with a slight inclination of the head, and sat down without saying a word. Everyone recognized the oft-repeated name of Mr. Collins' patroness. Instead of making introductions, Collins pointed to Elizabeth. "This is the one, My Lady."

"Miss Bennet, you do not know me, but I most certainly know who you are," the woman stated in such a manner as to intimidate. "That lady, I suppose, is your mother?"

Elizabeth replied that she was.

"And _these_ , I suppose, are your sisters?"

"Yes, madam," said Mrs. Bennet, delighted to speak to a Lady Catherine. "This is my eldest, Jane, and my third, Mary, and..."

"You have a very small park here," Lady Catherine rudely interrupted. Just then Mr. Bennet made his careful progress into the room on his cane. He raised an amused eyebrow. Mr. Collins smirked triumphantly and expectantly. The visitor didn't even acknowledge Mr. Bennet's existence.

"It is nothing in comparison of Rosings, my lady, I dare say; but, I assure you, it is much larger than Sir William Lucas's."

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, there seemed to be a prettyish kind of a little wilderness on one side of your lawn. I should be glad to take a turn in it, if you will lend me your company."

"Go, my dear," cried her mother, "and show her ladyship the different walks. I think she will be pleased with our little grotto."

Elizabeth obeyed, retrieving her shawl and bonnet, attended her noble guest downstairs and outside. They proceeded in silence along the gravel walk that led to the mentioned grotto; Elizabeth was determined to make no effort for conversation with a woman who was so insolent and disagreeable. She had expected, even hoped for this moment, but could certainly understand why Georgiana was intimidated by this woman.

 _I hope that all is going well in Kent. The colonel seemed highly capable, so by now Miss de Bourg should be on her way to London. That will make this experience worthwhile._

As soon as they entered the little grotto, Lady Catherine wheeled on Elizabeth, "You can be at no loss, Miss Bennet, to understand the reason of my journey to this barbarous wilderness. Your own heart, your own conscience, must tell you why I have come."

Elizabeth affected astonishment. "Indeed, I am pleased with for the honor of meeting you in such a manner. I have heard much of you, and that from multiple sources, but for you to honor me with a private visit is most unusual."

"Miss Bennet," replied her ladyship, in an angry tone, "you should know that I am not to be trifled with. But, however insincere _you_ may choose to be, you shall not find _me_ so. My character has ever been celebrated for its sincerity and frankness, and you shall see that now. A report of a most alarming nature reached me just this morning. I was told that not only are two of your sisters on the point of being most advantageously married, but that _you_ , Miss Elizabeth Bennet, would in all likelihood soon be united to my nephew… my very own nephew… Mr. Darcy. Though I _know_ it must be a scandalous falsehood… though I know this to be impossible, I instantly set off for this place, that I can put a stop to this foolishness."

"If you believed it impossible," said Elizabeth, "I wonder you took the trouble of coming so far. What could you hope to accomplish?"

"At once to insist upon having such a report universally contradicted."

"Surely, rushing to Longbourn to see me in such a hasty manner will be rather a confirmation of it; if your goal is to contradict such a report."

"Do you then pretend to be ignorant of it? Has it not been industriously circulated by you and your upstart family? Do you not know that such a report is spread abroad?"

"I do not pretend to possess equal frankness with your ladyship. _You_ may ask questions which _I_ shall not choose to answer."

"This is not to be borne! Miss Bennet, I insist on being satisfied. Has he, has my nephew, made you an offer of marriage?"

"Your ladyship has declared it to be impossible."

"It ought to be so; it must be so, while he retains the use of his reason. But _your_ arts and allurements may, in a moment of infatuation, have made him forget what he owes to himself and to all his family. You may have drawn him in."

"I was not aware that I was in possession of such skills. Pray, since we have only just met, how did you arrive at such conclusions?"

"Miss Bennet, do you know who I am? I have not been accustomed to such language as this. I am almost the nearest relation he has in the world, and am entitled to know all his dearest concerns."

"Lady Catherine, whether or not Mr. Darcy agrees with that assertion is between you and him. But I assure you, you are not entitled to know _mine_ ; nor will such poor behaviour as this ever induce me to be bow to your self-important demands."

"Miss Bennet! Let me be rightly understood. This match, to which you have the presumption to aspire, can never take place. No, never. Mr. Darcy is engaged to _my daughter_. Now, what have you to say?"

"Only this: if he is already otherwise engaged, you have no reason to suppose he has made an offer to me."

Lady Catherine hesitated, her face reddening, and then replied -

"The engagement between them is of a peculiar kind. From their infancy they have been intended for each other. His mother and I planned the union while in the two were in their cradles. Now this union is to be circumvented by an unimportant nobody with no connections and no consequence! It shall not be! Have you no sense of decorum or propriety?"

"You ask this while you stand on _my_ land and behave in such a reprehensible manner? Lady Catherine, you did as much as you could to force this marriage, but it was up to Mr. Darcy and Miss de Bourg to make it happen. If Mr. Darcy chooses another instead, or if your daughter does, why shouldn't he make his own choice? And if I am that choice, why may not I accept him?"

"Because honor, decorum, prudence… nay, interest, forbid it! Yes, Miss Bennet, interest; for do not expect to be noticed by his family or friends if you aspire to a connection to which you are so totally unsuited for. You will be censured, slighted, and despised by everyone connected with him. Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never even be mentioned by any of us."

"These are heavy misfortunes," replied Elizabeth. "But the wife of Mr. Darcy must have such extraordinary sources of happiness necessarily attached to her situation, that she could, upon the whole, have no cause to repine. Know this: when I marry, it will only be for the very deepest sort of love."

" _Love! What a ridiculous notion!_ Obstinate, headstrong girl! I am ashamed of you! Understand this, Miss Bennet: I came here with the determined resolution of carrying my purpose; nor will I be dissuaded from it. I have not been used to submit to any person's whims. I have not been in the habit of brooking disappointment."

" _That_ will make your ladyship's situation at present more pitiable; but it will have no effect on _me_."

"I will not be interrupted!" She screamed, her face turning purple, her breathing short and raspy, "Hear me in silence…" unable to continue her diatribe, she demanded, "Tell me, once for all, are you engaged to him?"

Another voice, much deeper and very stern, replied instead, "She is."

Lady Catherine wheeled, but the motion almost overset her. Elizabeth rushed forward to take her arm, but she shook her off and glared at Mr. Darcy. "Nephew, I am shocked and astonished. I expected to find a more reasonable young woman. Do not deceive yourself into a belief that I will ever recede just because you are here. I demand that you end this farce, get into my coach, ride to Rosings and immediately marry my Anne! I shall not go away until you do as I demand."

"Aunt, I shall never bow to your ridiculous demands, and you will never again have the opportunity to harangue my future bride in such a reprehensible and unladylike manner. For too long you have harbored the delusion that you have any right to order my affairs. You do not. You do not even have the right to be Mistress of Rosings Park. That honor was left by Sir Lewis to your daughter. Perhaps it is time for you to step down."

"Do not threaten me!" She rasped. Elizabeth shook her head at Darcy in alarm, fearful that the woman would expire then and there if she suffered any further excitement.

Darcy nodded in understanding and softened his voice. "You are not well, Aunt. Perhaps we can take you inside and…"

"I will not step foot in that dishonored house again until my rector has assumed the mantle and kicked every lost Bennet out into the road," Her rasp was almost a whisper. She turned and made her way back to her coach as quickly as her beleaguered breathing would allow. When a footman helped her in, she demanded, "To London; Matlock House; we shall see about this!"

As the imposing equipage rolled away, her devoted rector stepped out, smugly anticipating the scene of all falling at his noble patroness' feet. Instead he saw the coach turned out of the drive. Yelling in consternation, he ran ungracefully after, arms flailing to attract attention. He was still unsuccessful when both coach and rector disappeared over the horizon.

Elizabeth leaned into Darcy's arm, "Will she be safe, do you think?"

"I cannot say. Until now I thought her indestructible. I have never seen her quite so overcome."

"This is my fault. If she dies…"

"No, Elizabeth! Aunt Catherine has always done whatever she chooses and had demanded that we bow to her wishes. You based your idea on the inevitable fact that she would respond to our announcement in the way that she did. Her response was as inevitable as night following day. Your plan simply involved placing Richard in a position to take advantage of it. She has controlled Anne for too long, using her servants as jailors.

"When my Aunt reaches London, she will find things much different than expected."

"Fitzwilliam… would you do one thing for me?"

"Anything, my love."

"Send the fastest rider from Netherfield to your Uncle's house. Have them send for a doctor. If our news overset her, her daughter's news may just complete the task."

As luck would have it, Darcy had kept just the right man with him in case of need. Within ten minutes the man was riding Perseus toward London. Within thirty minutes he passed the de Bourg carriage. The rider had noted a very discouraged, oddly beetle-like figure sitting dejectedly on the side of the road about five miles past Meryton.

oOoOOoOo

Very late the same evening, Lady Catherine de Bourg, looking much the worse for wear, dragged rather than stormed her way into the receiving parlor of Matlock House. In her exhausted state, she was slow to examine everyone in the large room. Instead, she fixated on her brother, the current Earl of Matlock. "Brother… I demand… that you put… a stop… to my nephew's foolish… ness, and… make him marry… my Anne!"

Lord Fitzwilliam regarded his sister with genuine concern. He made a gesture and the family doctor stepped forward, accompanied by two large orderlies. "Catherine, you look done in. Dr. Lewis here and his helpers will escort you to a room for the night and see to your care. Nothing will change overnight. We will make things as they should be once you wake. You have my assurance."

It was evidence of her exhaustion that Lady Catherine complied without any protest. Her brother would fix everything. It would be as it should be.

Of course, she and her brother had differing views on what "should be."

oOoOOoOo

"Good day, Catherine. I am pleased to see you looking somewhat better. Dr. Lewis wishes you to remain in bed for your own safety, but he feels that you are safe to converse now."

"Yes, brother. I am well enough. Just a little overwrought after being willfully imposed upon by some upstart country nobody who dares to defy me… I mean us. But I am confident that you will make our nephew see the right of things. He must marry my Anne."

"I'm afraid that would be impossible, Catherine," Lord Fitzwilliam said firmly.

"What do you mean, impossible?!" Lady Catherine demanded.

"Simple, Anne cannot marry Fitzwilliam because she is already married. As of yesterday, Anne has become Mrs. Richard Fitzwilliam."

"WHAT?!" She surged up, ready to spring out of bed, but her brother pushed her shoulders and she was too weak to resist. "How DARE you?! What did that upstart do, kidnap her?"

"No, mother," a soft voice answered. Lady Catherine looked to the door and saw her daughter looking radiant as she held Richard's arm, "I went of my own free will and married the man whom I have loved since we were both very young. I've tried to tell you this many times, but you always refused to listen. You even hired servants who would only obey you and who acted as your spies to control my every movement.

"That is over now. _I_ am the rightful mistress of Rosings Park. Already this morning, a solicitor and men have been dispatched to clear out those servants who acted as your lackeys. Rosings Park will be properly managed now. The tenants will be properly taken care of, a trustworthy steward will be put in place, and _my estate_ will become profitable again."

"You are too sickly to manage Rosings! Only I can manage it properly!"

"No, mother. You have even controlled the doctors so that I have always been kept sedated and compliant. But with Richard's and Darcy's help, I carefully replaced the nurses who looked to you with ones who were responsible and loyal to me. I've been well for many months now… I simply pretended to be sickly… after all, you ensured that I had years of practice."

"This will not be allowed…!" Lady Catherine was breathing heavily again. The Earl of Matlock, in all of his real power, intervened. "It has happened, Sister. Now understand this: You are the sickly one at this moment. Dr. Lewis and his orderlies are going to escort you to a sanitarium in Bath to aid in your recovery. After you have _fully recovered_ , Anne and Richard have generously offered to allow you the use of _their_ London townhouse. I very strongly suggest that you cooperate so that you can recover quickly."

Glaring at her family and hating the world, Lady Catherine de Bourg crossed her arms and refused to acknowledge her defeat. Regardless, by nine the following morning the Matlock coach departed for bath.

oOoOOoOo

After nearly crawling back to Meryton, the Reverend Mr. Collins managed to arrange a ride on a mail coach. The inside passengers were unwilling to defer to him, so he rode on the outside with the lesser passengers. When he arrived at Hunsford, he found a letter waiting for him. It was a summons from the Archbishop, regarding questions concerning his theology and his suitability for the pulpit.


	18. The Netherfield Ball

**Random Acts of Kindness**

 _A moving sermon and a random act of kindness impacts the lives of the Darcys and changes the course of their story. What will be the final result for Elizabeth and Darcy?_

 **Chapter 18 – The Netherfield Ball**

Louisa Hurst naturally took on the role of hostess for Netherfield Park after her sister's removal. This was fine for dealing with day-to-day concerns and for hosting the occasional dinner. Unfortunately, her indifferent health brought on by her pregnancy made her concerned about her ability to plan and host a formal ball. Thankfully she now had both future-sisters aplenty and many newfound friends.

The ladies of Longbourn and Lucas Lodge, having been made aware of Louisa's plight, stepped in to offer their help. Soon Netherfield was smarming with older matrons and young misses. It was festive. It was fun. It was quite loud actually.

The resident men of Netherfield Park made their escape each day before the ladies of Meryton arrived (read "invaded") and often found excuses to linger elsewhere until the last helpful lady departed. The bird population was significantly reduced. There was a shooting competition that grew to include most of the men in Meryton and the militia. Many a day was spent visiting with Mr. Bennet, talking or playing chess. The countryside was explored minutely on horseback.

Elizabeth, whose bent was more towards outdoor activities than party planning, spent many blissful hours going about her duties with Fitzwilliam Darcy at her side. They talked of many things, told fond childhood memories, and shared their dreams. Each day they fell more deeply in love. Darcy got her to share the story behind her random acts of kindness. He laughed near to tears at the stories of some of her early exploits. He listened to her talking about how the idea spread, how it changed her sisters' behaviors, and thanked the heavens that this marvelous woman was soon to be his.

oOoOOoOo

Lady Alexandra Fitzwilliam, the Countess of Matlock, sat down to tea with Lady Penolope Penrith, the Countess of Axelby, her old schoolmate and dear friend. As Axelby and Matlock were separated by more than two-hundred miles, they usually did most of their visiting when they were in London. This past year had been especially hard on Penelope, and Alexandra grieved for her.

"How is Robert, Penny?" She asked, setting down her cup.

"He is as well as we can expect. The doctor has confined him to his bed, which is trying for such an active man. I can see that he is always in pain, but you know Robert; he refuses to complain… oh, he complains about being indoors, but not the reasons." Penelope sighed, "It would help his outlook if Lewis would marry and beget an heir. But he refuses... we suspect that there are more to _his_ health problems than he is telling us. Now that Bartholomew has engaged himself, Lewis has the excuse that he needs"

Alexandra picked up her teacup again and asked nonchalantly, "Have you met the girl?"

"Not yet. They set a wedding date for after the New Year. I wanted to invite the whole family to Axelby for Christmas, but Barty claims he has a project to complete in Hertfordshire before he can leave. Do you know the family at all?"

The Countess of Matlock nodded, "Actually, I first met the second-eldest daughter, Elizabeth, when she was still a child."

"The one who is engaged to your nephew Darcy?" Penelope prompted.

"Yes, a remarkable young lady… out of the ordinary, you might say. But _her_ ties to the Darcy family are very strong."

The Countess of Axelby was pleased hear that the Bennets were better connected than she realized. "How are they connected, might I ask?"

Alexandra grinned, "It seems that Miss Elizabeth Bennet has saved my niece, Georgianna Darcy, not once, but twice." She proceeded to tell her dear friend about how little Elizabeth saved Georgianna from drowning. She also related how this resulted in a friendship where her niece benefitted from the older girl's wisdom for many years.

"That _is_ out of the ordinary!" Penelope and Alexandra had been closet rebels in school and later in life. Their disdain for the _usual_ accomplishments of the Ton was what first led to their friendship. Penny was therefore pleased rather than appalled at the story of little Elizabeth's odd ways. "A most remarkable young lady… but you said that she saved her _twice._ When was the second time?"

Alexandra hesitated only for a second, then asked, "Have you heard the rumors about Georgianna and the spies?"

"Who hasn't? I'm relatively sure that the story has reached the West Indies by now."

Alexandra then told Penelope the true story. She had heard the seeded rumor along with everyone else. Richard and Darcy had remained silent when she queried them, but Georgianna had revealed the truth. Her niece had gotten over Wickham's deception by then, but she felt guilty about being labelled a hero by the Ton. It had felt good to unburden herself to her aunt. Alexandra knew that she could share with Penelope and that Penelope would never reveal the truth to anyone. They both knew secrets that only they shared… such as the reason that Penny's older son had never shown any interest in women.

Penelope shook her head slightly in wonder. "I can understand why the Darcys are so attached to the girl. This 'random act of kindness' business is most remarkable. I understand from Barty's letters that Miss Mary has taught most of the children in her community how to read, write, and figure. An unusual family indeed; I can hardly wait to meet my future daughter-in-law."

"It just so happens that I received a letter from my dear Georgianna only yesterday… it seems that there is soon to be a ball. Shall we invite ourselves?"

oOoOOoOo

Louisa, being unaware that two of the Bennet girls had concealed the magnitude of their future connections, excitedly announced to all of the ladies that the Countesses of Matlock and Axelby had written and requested an invite to the ball. This necessitated a Bennet family conference… which also necessitated Mrs. Bennet calling Mrs. Hill to "fetch my salts!"

Naturally, Fanny recovered quickly. By ten o'clock the following morning she was dressed in her best clothes and waiting for her little chaise to travel the gossip circuit of Meryton. The Bennet family had suddenly become well-connected!

Lady Lucas might have been put off by all of this, but she had her own news to impart. Colonel Forster had arrived on horseback just that morning to request a private audience with Charlotte.

"My dear," the Colonel began, "My regiment has received orders. We will be joining Wellesley in Spain for his spring campaign. He intends to drive Napoleon out of Spain altogether this year… Now, I know that it may be cruel for me to make this request now… when I may fall in battle… but if… what I'm trying to say is…"

"Yes."

"… if you would be willing…"

"Yes, John."

"… I can't imagine leaving without you as my bride… Wait, what did you say?"

"Colonel Jonathan Forster, I love you with all of my heart and I can think of nothing that would make me happier than becoming your wife. Yes, I will marry you."

Colonel Forster lifted Charlotte into his arms and spun her joyfully, then he kissed her soundly. Charlotte knew then that all of her previous assertions that she was "unromantic" were falsehoods. She may have waited longer than most, but her love, and his love for her, made it all worth the wait.

Due to the circumstances of the Colonel's imminent departure, Sir William Lucas consented to a quick marriage. When Charlotte shared her news with the Bennet girls, they jumped in to aid the Lucas ladies in any way that they could. Louisa spoke with her brother and he consented to hold the wedding breakfast there so that all of the militia and other guests could attend.

Charlotte made a beautiful bride. Never before had she smiled so brightly. In fact, many of the men of Meryton who had overlooked her now wondered why they hadn't noticed her before.

oOoOOoOo

The next wedding was just as sudden, and just as rushed. Lady Alexandra and Lady Penelope arrived ten days before the ball at the express invitation of the Bingleys. They immediately ingratiated themselves to their hosts and the local ladies by their kindness, friendliness, and grace. Louisa, watching this pair in operation, wished that Caroline could see what how true ladies behaved.

The two countesses were stunned by Jane's gentle beauty, enchanted by Elizabeth's sparkling eyes and quick wit, impressed and pleased by Mary's practical goodness, pleased by Kitty's creative abilities, and benevolently tolerant of Lydia's energetic effusions.

Mrs. Frances Bennet was so impressed by the two Countesses that she schooled her behaviors even more. The pair were the embodiment of her new mantra, and she wanted nothing more than to be just like them. Her husband and family would benefit from this resolve for many years to come.

Lady Penelope was enjoying a private stroll through Netherfield's gardens with Mary when the express rider rode into the drive. The two ladies saw the butler pointing towards them and Penelope gasped. Mary unthinkingly grasped her future mother-in-law's hand to support her as the rider marched over and delivered his letter.

With shaking hands, Penelope broke the seal and read. "The Earl has taken a sudden turn for the worse. We thought that he had at least another year… that is why he sent me to meet you…" she said numbly as Mary squeezed her hands. Then she looked at Mary for a long moment. "Mary, my dear, may I ask the greatest of favors?"

Mr. Bartholomew Jarvis was sent for. After hearing his mother and Mary's request, and riding to Longbourn to consult with the elder Bennets, he mounted his horse and departed for London. The ladies of the community threw themselves into quick preparations again, but they rose to the challenge.

On sixteenth of November, Mr. Thomas Bennet walked his middle child down the aisle and gifted her hand to Mr. Bartholomew Jarvis. Just like Charlotte before her, Mary Bennet looked more beautiful than ever before. A wedding breakfast was given, but nobody faulted the newlywed couple when they left early with Lady Penelope to begin the long journey to Axelby.

Lord Robert Penrith, the sixth Earl of Axelby, had the pleasure of meeting his new daughter two days later. He wasn't able to talk, but he held Mary's hand and smiled. The tears of joy on his cheek matched the tears of his new daughter-in-law. He lingered through the day with his wife, second son and _his_ wife. Penelope was alone with him near dawn when he breathed his last. The dowager wept silently for the loss of the man she loved so dearly. Then she went to clean her face, dress in mourning clothes, and prepare for the day.

Lewis Penrith, now the sixth Earl of Penrith, was himself very unwell. Unlike his father, who died of a particularly virulent cancer, Penrith's condition was the result of a festering wound. Lewis had fought a duel; the reasons were of no importance now. Both men had been struck. Both men survived. But Lewis' leg wound, though treated immediately, had festered to the point that it had to be amputated. Unfortunately, the amputation was a little too late. The poison had spread into his body and Lewis' condition had gradually worsened.

Lewis had never gotten along well with either his father or younger brother. He chose to convalesce at his own estate, Harkington Court and hide the truth of his condition. When he worsened and he realized that he would not recover, he wrote to the Earl and Countess. "As I shall never be fit to assume Father's duties, I see little need to relocate to Axelby. In fact, I doubt that my health will allow it. Please install Barty there so that he can begin to take on the duties that will pass to him by-right as soon as I pass. I know that he and his bride will be much better at the onerous task than I ever could be."

Therefore, only three days after Mary became Mrs. Bartholomew Jarvis, she began training to assume the duties of a countess. Three more months would pass before she became Lady Penrith, Countess of Axelby in actuality.

oOoOOoOo

Meanwhile, back in little Meryton, the planning and decorating for the Netherfield Ball reached a conclusion. The ladies returned home to prepare. Dresses were donned. Hair was styled. Jewelry was examined and chosen to match. Then the good people of greater Meryton climbed into their conveyances and headed for the ball.

Netherfield was lit up spectacularly. It gave off the feel of a Royal Gala rather than a small country gathering. The decorations were beautiful. Everyone was elegant. The friendly welcome of the hosts was all that anyone could hope for. The men and ladies danced and laughed and ate and conversed.

The younger Bennets never sat out a single dance, but their decorum was notable and appreciated. More than one officer lost his heart to Kitty and Lydia Bennet that night.

Georgiana was allowed to dance after both the Countess and Elizabeth persuaded Darcy to relent. She only danced the pre-dinner dances _except_ for the waltz, which everyone agreed would not be appropriate for her yet. After a delightful first half and enjoyable dinner, she contentedly excused herself to retire to her room.

Mrs. Fanny Bennet danced once each with her two remaining future sons-in-law. For the remainder of the time she sat with great dignity, calm and serenity at a table with Lady Alexandra and Lady Lucas.

Mr. Bennet sat nearby in a comfortable chair with a stool to support his leg. He enjoyed watching his greatly improved family and conversed with the many locals who took the time to sit and visit. They found him much changed, less biting in his wit and much more interested in discussing local matters than ever before.

Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy never let their future brides out of their sights for a minute. Both young ladies looked stunning that evening. Both men felt pangs of envy for their friend Jarvis, despite his losses, because his wait for his bride was over.

Louisa and Geoffrey Hurst, with the absence of Caroline's poisonous presence, had rediscovered the attraction that had originally brought them together. After weeks spent together without interference, that attraction was deepening into love. Coupled with their newfound sense of community with the people of Meryton, they had never been happier.

When the night ended, Meryton labelled the Netherfield Ball as _the event_ of the year. All hoped that it would be a tradition continued in the future.


	19. Coming Full Circle

**Random Acts of Kindness**

 _A moving sermon and a random act of kindness impacts the lives of the Darcys and changes the course of their story. What will be the final result for Elizabeth and Darcy?_

 **Chapter 19 – Coming Full Circle**

December arrived and Mrs. Bennet began preparations in earnest for the weddings of her two eldest. The inevitable discussions of ribbons, lace, and silk had the men running for cover again, but never too far from their beloveds.

The Countess of Matlock had returned to London, arriving in London with a highly positive report of Miss Elizabeth Bennet and the rest of the family. Three week's exposure had provided enough time for the Bennets to relax around her and show their true selves, but she liked them anyway. What she saw was a family in transition. They might have notable flaws, but they were attempting to improve. With harridans like Lady Catherine in her own family, she knew that things could have been worse.

The Earl of Matlock, inclined to be skeptical of any match not proper Ton, eventually bowed to the reassurances of his wife and second son. He would attend the wedding and would give his blessings. He did remember seeing the pretty little girl, Elizabeth, moving about Darcy House with Georgianna years ago, but remembered little else. Her quick thinking in posting Richard in Kent in preparation for Lacy Catherine's precipitous departure showed the Earl that Elizabeth might just be able to handle the Ton after all.

He could only be grateful for the results thus far. Not only was Richard married to his beloved Anne, but he was now Master of Rosings. Moreover, he had requested and had been extended a one-year leave of absence from his military duties. After twelve years, numerous battles, and four wounds, Lord Fitzwilliam hoped that this _leave-of-absence_ would eventually become a complete retirement. Until then, the Earl could only be thankful and focus his attentions on his nephew.

Darcy had made his choice. It would be up to the Matlocks to ensure that his choice was well-received. Thus the Earl and Countess wrote letters and spoke positively about the match among friends. The rest would wait for the next season.

oOoOOoOo

The Gardiners arrived at Longbourn for their annual Christmas visit. The young Gardiners, James, Julia, Thomas, and Lucy, loved coming to Longbourn to see their cousins and to enjoy all of the running room the country afforded. This year they were doubly excited because their favorite older friend, Miss Georgiana Darcy, was also nearby. The children had only met Mr. Darcy three times after Elizabeth's sudden departure the previous spring, but they liked him as well.

The elder Gardiners braced themselves for Fanny Bennet's usual litany of nerves and complaints. They were quite surprised, then, when she greeted them with a quiet dignity. Of course, it wasn't long before her usual effusiveness came through, but there were none of the usual complaints, accusations, and general cries concerning the cruelties of the world. Elizabeth and Jane had both written of the change in their mother, but the Gardiners had to see it to believe it.

The next surprise was that Thomas Bennet was out of his bookroom and sitting with his family in the parlor. He greeted the Gardiners, both young and old, with the usual twinkle in his eye but less of his biting wit. While the parents sat and conversed, the young ladies enjoyed listening to their young cousins as they told of all their many exploits. Soon the girls realized that the young ones would need to stretch their legs after a long ride, so they led them out into the park.

When the Gardiners retired that night, they talked together and came to the conclusion that Thomas' injury, though still painful, might have been the best thing that ever happened to the family.

The Netherfield Party had talked together and agreed that it was best to absent themselves on the day of the Gardiner's arrival so that the family would have time together. The following day they arrived promptly at visiting time. The little children immediately absconded with their beloved Georgie, leaving her only a moment to greet her favorite pseudo aunt and uncle. Laughingly, she allowed the children to drag her outside. They each had their favorite places at Longbourn, all of which they wanted to share with Georgiana. She wisely refrained from telling them that she knew this estate quite well by now.

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley enjoyed sitting with their fiancés and the elder Bennets while they got acquainted with the Gardiners. Louisa and Geoffrey Hurst kept their visit short, but they extended an invitation to a dinner party on the following day.

Charlotte and her Colonel were frequent visitors as well. She would be leaving after the holidays, establishing her new home in Brighton while Colonel Forster prepared his troops. The militia would travel first to Brighton for more training. In March they would march to Portsmouth to board transports for Spain.

Over the next week, traffic between Longbourn and Netherfield was frequent. Half of the party went one direction and the other half would go the other, keeping horses, carriages, and feet quite busy. There were several short absences as certain parties made quick shopping trips to London. And then Christmas arrived. A delightful service was held at the church in Meryton. Wonderful meals were enjoyed. Presents were opened. Carols were sung. Visits were made around the neighborhood.

The next day was Boxing Day for the Bennet family. This was the day for delivering presents to the servants and tenants. The Darcys had also kept this tradition and were pleased to join in. They had long ago arranged their own Boxing Day presents for both Darcy House in London, for Pemberley, and for their other smaller estates. The Bingleys and Hursts had never before done this, so it was an eye-opener for them. They resolved to follow this tradition themselves in the future.

After two days more, there was an exodus. The Gardiners returned to Gracechurch Street. The Hursts and Mr. Bingley went to London to take care of business and personal concerns. The Darcys also returned to London to spend time with family, take care of business, and for Georgiana to resume her lessons with the masters.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and their two youngest daughters followed the others to London as soon as the weather looked promising. They needed to outfit the girls for finishing school. After spending over a month in close association with Miss Darcy, the girls were enthused but still nervous. They wanted to make the best impression possible.

Mrs. Gardiner, Georgiana, and once even the Countess joined in for the visits with the modistes. Mr. Bennet was surprisingly generous with funds, though he still avoided any extensive discussions on dresses and lace. Kitty and Lydia would be delivered to begin school in late January, immediately after their older sisters' double wedding.

oOoOOoOo

In Axelby, Mary, Bart, and Penelope enjoyed a very subdued Christmas. That is not to imply that it was not enjoyable. Penelope, now the dowager countess, had found great comfort in her new daughter-in-law. Mary was at her best when she climbed out of her shell and cared for others. The two ladies established a bond so deep and intimate that many assumed that Mary was Penny's true daughter on first meetings.

Mary's relationship with Jarvis grew as well. Prior to meeting Mr. Jarvis, she had honestly abandoned all hope of a marriage of affection… or any marriage. Now Viscount Bartholomew Jarvis was her life, her very reason for existence. Together they learned and performed the duties as master and mistress of a great estate. Mary was also learning the duties of a Countess, even though she did not yet bear that title. She and Jarvis had made one trip to his brother's estate. That one visit had been enough to quell any doubts about the poor man's impending death.

It had also been the time when Jarvis first learned of the duel his brother had fought, and the reasons. It explained many things and greatly saddened him.

When the Viscount and Viscountess returned to Axelby, they no longer held back in assuming duties that would soon be theirs. They visited the tenants on Boxing Day. They scheduled needed repairs. Mary made plans for a new tenant and servant school. In all but name, they were the new Earl and Countess of Axelby. Despite Mary's life spent in the shadow of her sisters, she grew into her new role quite naturally.

And then it was time to head back to Hertfordshire. The pair felt guilty about attending a wedding dressed in black, but they could not ignore the mourning period. The family understood. Mrs. Bennet wanted to make much of her daughter, Lady Jarvis, the Viscountess. Thankfully she listened to her husband, who pointed out that any taint of "celebration" in this period of mourning would appear crass and barbaric. Fanny contented herself with ensuring that her noble son-in-law never wanted for his favorite dishes.

oOoOOoOo

The week of the wedding arrived, along with numerous guests. Both the Darcys and the Bingleys had large, extended families. Nobility, genteel, and merchant class mingled with relative aplomb as they watched the two adoring couples interact. Jane and Charles, Elizabeth and Darcy all felt as if they were on display at a menagerie.

There were highlights: One branch of Charles Bingley's relatives were from Scotland. This family was a cheerful bunch with three very handsome sons. These cut a swath through the ladies of Hertfordshire, where many sighs and giggles were heard daily. Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam and his wife Anne arrived early and quickly made friends with all and sundry. Anne, now married and separated from her mother, had become a new person under her husband's loving care.

The Earl of Matlock also turned out to be as amiable as his wife. He was struck by Jane's beauty, but it was Elizabeth's vivacity that ended all skepticism. After only one visit, he knew that his nephew had found the perfect lady for himself. Lord Fitzwilliam knew that his beloved sister Anne would have loved her daughter-in-law.

The day of the wedding arrived. There was the usual chaos of preparation and nerves, but the brides were delivered to the church on time. Their mother had originally planned on using Longbourn Chapel, but as the guest list grew, the venue was changed to the much larger Meryton church. It was full to capacity now, with many well-wishers having to stand outside.

The two nervous grooms looked incredibly handsome, even more so when they caught sight of Mr. Bennet walking both of his beautiful daughters down the aisle and the two men smiled. Only a few knew the pain that he was enduring to make this little journey. The weather had been especially cruel to his leg in the past week, but today he _would_ walk his beloved daughters to their destiny. Tonight would be soon enough to nurse his pain.

The ceremony was brief. Not one of the four could truly remember the words that were said, but somehow they gave the correct responses at the correct times. The kisses that followed caused great amusement, especially when Mr. Bennet had to loudly clear his throat to remind the pairs of their surroundings. The registry was signed and then the couples stepped outside under a shower of petals.

Perhaps it was evidence of the numerous good deeds, or perhaps the people of Meryton simply liked the two young ladies, but it seemed as if the entire county was gathered to wish them well. The breakfast that followed was a pleasant affair, but the two couples were anxious to depart. Georgiana had tears of joy in her eyes as she hugged her Lizzy and said, "Now you're finally my sister." Elizabeth hugged her younger but taller friend just as tightly and replied, "You have always been my sister, Georgie, we just hadn't formalized it.

Many more goodbyes and farewells were exchanged before two carriages departed. One went southwest, towards Ramsgate. One went north, towards Pemberley. Darcy had offered to take Elizabeth anywhere she desired for her honey-month. But she had only seen Pemberley once, at the elder Mr. Darcy's funeral. Even then she had been enchanted. She wanted to spend her first days of marriage in her new home, walking the snowy grounds with her handsome husband and cuddling by a fire to get warm again. Darcy was happy to comply.

On the morning after their arrival, three days after their departure from Longbourn, Fitzwilliam Darcy had a whim. He asked his bewildered bride to stand "just-so" at a particular spot in the ballroom. Then he walked across the room and turned. Satisfied, he nodded decisively and said, "Don't move, my beautiful Lizzy. Do you know, you were standing right there when I first saw you? I was instantly intrigued, but I couldn't reach you… and then you disappeared and I spent the next hour or more looking for you."

Darcy had been walking forward, devouring Elizabeth with his eyes. When he reached her, he kissed her hungrily, and then pointed out of the window. "The next time I saw you, you were out there, by the water, talking with Georgiana. Again, I tried to get to you, but was waylaid." He kissed her again, deeply. "It has taken six years, Elizabeth, but now you are back where you belong… with me, by my side."

Elizabeth reached up and stroked her husband's strong jaw, "I saw you that day too, Fitzwilliam. You were so handsome that it made my breath catch and my heart race… but I knew who you were and I _knew_ that you would never marry someone like me. I am so very happy that I was wrong."

We will leave our couple now to their privacy. Suffice it to say, they enjoyed a glorious month together before being joined by Georgiana and the Matlocks. Elizabeth had consented to undergo training for her presentation and preparation for the following season. Georgiana, soon to be seventeen, had asked to wait one more year for her presentation. She was in no hurry to be separated by marriage from her new sister.

 **Epilogue**

Elizabeth Darcy continued her practice of random acts of kindness throughout her very long and fruitful life. She passed her habits onto each of her children as well, making the Darcy's one of the most popular and beloved families of their time. Their children were as varied in personality as the Bennet daughters had been. The eldest son naturally trained to be master of an estate. The second, a daughter, followed in her Aunt's footsteps, becoming a great musician like the Duchess, Lady Georgiana Pembroke. The next son relocated to Hertfordshire where, by the agreement of the entire extended family, he became Master of Longbourn and its many enterprises. And their youngest daughter joined her Aunt Kitty in breeding horses… an unladylike profession, to be sure, but highly profitable.

Mr. Collins was not defrocked after his visit to the Archbishop. Instead it was _recommended_ that he consider missionary work. He departed for the South Pacific islands shortly thereafter where his ship was taken by pirates. His passing ended the entail… not that he would have inherited very soon anyway. Mr. Thomas Bennet did outlive his beloved wife. In fact, despite the chronic pain of his left leg, Thomas Bennet lived until the age of eighty-three.

Charles and Jane Bingley had five children, all beautiful girls, but were gloriously happy as only that couple could be. It was not true that they exceeded their budget. In fact, with Jane's time spent as Mistress of Longbourn, she learned to run a tight ship. They were also never cheated. Their servants and tenants loved them too much to even consider the idea. They purchased Netherfield and Jane was the only daughter to settle close to home. Thomas Darcy, Elizabeth's second son, fell in love with the third Bingley daughter during his teens. He practically moved in with his grandfather Thomas so that he could be close to her. Their romance reached fruition six years later. Charles ran both estates with Thomas for years and watched over the Meryton Brick Factory, though it was actually Albert Fellows who ran the factory.

Albert Fellows, his beloved wife Chloe, and her two brothers built the enterprise up to a thriving business. When the troops came home after Waterloo, the factory was there to offer employment. They later branched out and built two more brick factories, one for each of Chloe's brothers.

Longbourn Cherries became a trademark found in all the best homes. Hertfordshire County still boasts the best black cherries today.

As already written, Bart and Mary became the Earl and Countess of Axelby within a few months. Bart continued to work with Darcy, as well as Richard and Charles, partnering in many ventures as England moved into the steam and industrial age. Lady Penelope, the dowager countess, lived a long life and always cherished Mary and her grandchildren.

Catherine "Kitty" Bennet married an older, very wealthy gentleman who owned a horse-breeding farm. Despite what many might have thought, theirs was a marriage of true love. When he passed suddenly of a heart attack, she continued the breeding farm on her own. Against all predictions, the enterprise thrived under her management and her horses were always a popular breed at Tattersalls.

Lydia was the last to marry. She met and befriended an elderly dowager who had both great wealth and a desire to travel. Once Napoleon was finally defeated for good, Lydia joined as a "lady friend" rather than companion in her ladyship's adventures. Although she enjoyed several romances, none resulted in marriage. While exploring Greece ten years after her adventures began, Lydia met Michael Shipley, a handsome industrialist* from the United States. They married and moved to New York after a year-long wedding trip around Europe.

At the request of Charles and Jane, Lydia Shipley hired an investigator to try and locate Caroline. He found Caroline McDonald in a thriving settlement in a place near the larger settlement of Columbus, Ohio. She had eight children and presided over the community as if she was a duchess… at least in her own mind. The locals simply tolerated her for her husband's sake. When approached, Caroline rejected all overtures for renewing contact.

It was Frances "Fanny" Bennet who was changed most of all by Elizabeth's random acts of kindness, though not directly. Years of pretending to be calm and serene led to her truly becoming the embodiment of her pretense. In her final days she was the beloved and _respected_ woman that she had always wanted to be. Her friendships with the Lady Penelope and Lady Alexandra grew and lasted until her final breath. Her name was forever after honored by her family.

Both Colonel Fitzwilliam and Colonel Forster fought in France to bring about Napoleon's defeat. They were called into service again for the hundred days leading up to Waterloo. Richard was wounded again, losing two fingers on his left hand. He retired after Waterloo to be with Anne and manage Rosings. Colonel Forster, with the support of his loving wife Charlotte, went on to serve on posts throughout Britain's growing empire. He eventually retired as a Major General. The couple and their three children returned to England and purchased an estate near Brighton.

Richard and Anne became the Earl and Countess of Matlock twenty-four years after their marriage when his brother died without legitimate issue. Lady Catherine de Bourg did not live long enough to see that Anne had picked the right cousin after all. The grand lady only visited Rosings Park once after her ejection. When they deflected her attempt to reestablish control, she left and never spoke to the pair again.

On one final note: Reverend Thomas Hawkins, the radical, free-thinking rector who gave the message that started it all, came under intense criticism from the more traditional clergymen of London. Eventually he was forced out of his pulpit. When Elizabeth heard about this, she immediately spoke with Darcy. He had no living available, but Richard did. Reverend Hawkins happily took up residence at Hunsford parsonage, found a bride, and served there for the next thirty-seven years.

* * *

* **Concerning Lydia's "industrialist":** _Though industry was bourgeoning in 1825, it was not like we imagine it now. Mass-production was at its infancy, but the idea was spreading rapidly. Many prominent industrial families got their start in this early era._

 **From the desk of LFU:** _I hope that you have enjoyed my story. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. Thank you specifically to those who saw and pointed out the errors so that I could go back to correct them. I plan to finish the final two epilogues of "An Incident at the Royal Rest Inn" next. If my indifferent health permits, I might begin another story. God bless - LFU_


End file.
